Black Lagoon: Life of a Rogue
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: A rogue Central Intelligence agent now joins a mercenary for hire service group that works whoever and even work for a Russian Mafia, a Triad, cartel and even work for governments in a city called Roanapur and will face many dangerous situations and his past will come back to him.
1. Prologue-Act 1: Lagoon Company

_The universe have two factions...good and bad...heaven and hell...angel and demon...God and Satan. That's the universe we live in. There is a place...a evil place called Roanapur. A land filled with prostitutes, corrupted cops, deserters, arm dealers, drug dealers, mafia, cartel and mercenaries. That is a place that I live. My name is Aaron Royce Rorke. Born in Langley, Virginia 1967. I'm most likely and orphan since I was raised in a orphanage since I was a infant. I'm also a smart kid since I finished college at the age of 14. That what got the central intelligence agency spooks interested and started recruited me...and put me into Black Ops. They trained me how to survive...how to fight...how to kill. They even thought me twelve types of martial arts. Trained me a lot of things and transformed me into a weapon...a U.S. Government property weapon. I been around the world gathering Intel, fight a secret war and do assassination assignments. It kind of felt weird for the CIA recruiting me and turning me into a black ops soldier_ _at a young age even though I graduated college at a young age._ _I was kind of like a child soldier._ _I was the best and I love my job...until things changed in February 10, 1987. I was in Russia, I was doing a assassination mission to take out a Spetsnaz squad who were operating in Vietnam and were responsible for the many deaths of US soldiers. Here's the problem...three CIA agents were helping the them and were giving them Intel. After I killed the Spetsnazs squad and killed two rogue CIA agents, I started interrogated the other agent. I asked him why he was doing this but killed himself. Now I know that the CIA are turned to corruption and may had hunt me down...I had to go rogue. So I started moving around...finding my own path and work for some cash. I mostly did body guard security, missing child search, secretly bounty hunting and of course assassination...to bad guys mostly. This is a story about me living Roanapur and working a for-hire service company and mostly work for a Russian Mafia. Been through rough situations, making tough decisions and taking care of responsibilities. My name is Aaron Rorke...and this is my story._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Yeah I'm redoing my own version of Black Lagoon. I wanted to change because I think killing Rock and doing Revy x OC was a mistake when Rock and Revy deserves each other. So this is a Rock x Revy and Roberta x OC. Plus my OC is like Jason Bourne/Aaron Cross. I hope you would love this story then the other one. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. Welcome to Roanapur

Today is April 6, 1993 in Roanapur. Roanapur is an old Thai port in southern Thailand, where the deserters and the losers of the Vietnam War took refuge and were joined by the worst villains and criminals of the planet. Prostitutes, drug-addicts, mercenaries, killers, and psychopaths of any nationalities compose the population of Roanapur. The four branches of crime organizations that controls Roanapur are Hong Kong Triad, the Italian Mafia, the Colombian cartel and the Russian mafia, Hotel Moscow. At a bar called Yellow Flag, there are a lot of people who are criminals and prostitute they brought with are in the building. At the bar corner is the bartender and owner who is a former ARVN soldier, Bao cleaning a mug and a Caucasian woman who appears to be in her 30s, has blond hair, blue eyes, and wears angular pink sunglasses, miniskirt and a tight tank top that shows off her well endowed body and she is drinking a shot glass of whiskey. The woman is Eda who works for the Rip-Off Church, which is a drugs and weapon smuggling operation located in Roanapur. Eda start to look at her watch which is 03:45PM. She then gave out a sigh.

 _"Waiting for Lagoon Company, Eda?" Asked Bao._

 _"No, Bao." Said Eda. "Waiting on a friend...who is late."_

Then suddenly, a young man enters the bar and all eyes were on him except for Eda. The young man is wearing a dark green jacket, blue jeans and sneakers, he is Caucasian and he's has black short hair, some facial hair and has brown eyes. This young man is Aaron Rorke. He started walking to the bar corner. While walking, the criminals were glaring at him like they never seen him before and may start trouble and the women were getting interested in him...in a sexual way. He came up to the bar corner and sat next to Eda.

 _"Hey Eda." Said the young man._

 _"Hey, Aaron." Eda greeted. "Welcome to Roanapur."_

 _"Thanks. Are they here or-"_

 _"No we're good. I'm still making sure that no one was tailing you."_

 _"I want to say I'm very appreciated that you're helping me."_

 _"Hey that what friends are for."_

Eda took out a small piece of paper with some writing on it and gave it to Aaron.

 _"This will take you to your apartment." Said Eda. "Kind of a bad neighborhood but good place to lay low."_

 _"Thanks." Said Aaron._

 _"Can I get you anything?" Asked Bao._

 _"Yeah you got Scotch?"_

Then suddenly, four Russian men wearing suits enters the bar. Most of the criminals and even the prostitutes got a little scared and went quiet. Eda turns around and noticed about four Russian men.

 _"Ah fuck." Said Eda as she turns her head front._

 _"What is it?" Asked Aaron._

 _"Hotel Moscow. They must have found out about your arrival. Just don't start shit with them. Just do what they tell ya."_

Two out of four Hotel Moscow men came up behind Aaron and the one with the blond hair and mustache and wearing sunglasses started talking to him.

 _"You need to come with us."_

Without any argument, Aaron just got up and gave the two Russian men a nod and started walking with them out of the bar but before he leave

 _"Hey Aaron." Called Eda grabbing Aaron's attention. "It's nice to see you again."_

Aaron just gave out a nod and continue walking out with the four Hotel Moscow members.

* * *

Few minutes later in the city of Roanapur, the four Hotel Moscow members are escorting Aaron into a big building. When they got to the main top floor, they entered, a medium sized room well most likely an office. The room is a modest fashion. On one side of the room was a set of chairs and a leather couch. On the other side of the room, past the glass plane window, rested a rather large oak desk, upon which rested various files, paperwork tools, and most prominently a special case for cigars. A large bookshelf and liquor cabinet lined the wall behind the desk. The room had the smell of heavy tobacco smoke. In a chair behind the desk sat the head of Hotel Moscow's Thailand branch, the Kapitan of the Visotoniki, the most dangerous woman on the planet, Ms. Balalaika herself. Hotel Moscow is composed of dedicated men, all former Red Army paratroopers, who served under Balalaika during the Soviet war in Afghanistan. Hotel Moscow also employs a number of ex-Spetsnaz and airborne soldiers who act as their special ops team.

 _"Ah you must be the one who step in Roanapur for the first time." Said Balalaika. "Just to let you know that I most like do not appreciate outsiders without me noticing it. May I ask...why your choice was to come to Roanapur?"_

 _"I move a lot." Said Aaron. "Mostly just trying to get away from people that I hate...and also trying to find me a job."_

 _"Oh a job. Tell me what are your specialties, skills and hobbies?"_

 _"Well I'm the best at finding missing people and even make people disappear when I do abduct, I speak 49 languages fluently, I good at espionages...and I do homicide contracts...sometimes make my killing look like a accident. But to be honest...I'm most likely a vigilant type of person but trying my best to stay off the grid nor do I try to make a name for myself. Hobbies...my hobbies are just being a hired help."_

In the room, the members of Hotel Moscow and even Balalaika were very engross of Aaron.

 _"Very interesting to here that." Said Balalaika. "Tell me...are you some sort of soldier...but AWOL?"_

 _"In a way." Aaron answered._

 _"Well...I believe there is a job for you. You won't be able to meet them yet but possibly tomorrow. They're retrieving a disk that belongs to a Japanese company called Asahi Heavy Industrial. My men will escort you to your apartment that the woman from the Rip-Off Church provided for you. We'll keep in touch."_

Aaron then gives out a nod and started walking out of the room with the same four Hotel Moscow member escorting him out. After they left, a Hotel Moscow member with brown short hair and large scar running from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek, which is Balalaika's second-in-command Boris walks up to Balalaika and starts to speak to her in Russian.

 _"Как вы думаете, что он может представлять угрозу для нас? (Do you think he could be a threat to us?)"_

 _"Нет, Борис...он не будет. (No, Boris...he won't.)" Said Balalaika in Russian. "Но мы должны внимательно следить за ним. Если он становится угрозой для нас...мы будем готовы...и я буду один , чтобы убить его. (But we do need to keep a close eye on him. If he does becomes a threat to us...we will be ready... **and I'll be the one to kill him.** )"_

* * *

Few minutes later, Aaron enters his new apartment room. He wasn't what he expected because the ground is very dusty, have broken glass windows and couple of holes on the walls but he'll just have to deal with it. He starts to head towards his new bed room and when he got there, on the bed is a SIG-Sauer P226 pistol with a couple of magazines with a note on the gun that says 'From Eda'. Eda left Aaron the gun and ammo. Aaron gave out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the pistol and examine it. He starts to feel something was bothering him and things were going through his mind and started hearing voices...from his past.

 ** _"This is a real person. He is an agent of the_ **_**KGB** **who is responsible for the death of an CIA Agent in our homeland. You will be the one to kill him. This is a test to be part of the Central Intelligence finest unit. This will show that you have no problem of killing another human being. You will be the first and only youngest operative to be part of this unit."**_

 ***BANG* *BANG***

 ** _"Welcome to Bloodstone...Agent Rorke."_**

Aaron came back to his senses and put the gun down on the bed and starts to lay on his back on the bed and start to drift to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Just want to say that I'm really trying my best on my OC and my grammar. I'm telling you that my OC is very interesting. Please give him a chance. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	3. Lagoon Company

**(Elsewhere)**

 _ **Rock. You know what you got to do, right?**_

 _ **If they fire a missile, I shoot the signal flare away from the boat.**_

 _ **You got it!**_

 _ **I see the jackass.**_

 _ **Revy! It's a game of chicken! Send them an invitation!**_

 _ **They're firing at us!**_

 _ **Of course they are! About time too! So let's fight!**_

 _ **Rock! They're coming! Shoot that flare!**_

 _ **It worked!**_

 _ **We're on the alpine course now. Both of you get back in the cabin!**_

 _ **They're gonna use that old wreck as a shield? It won't do much good! Hey, Mayer!**_

 _ **Yes, sir!**_

 _ **Once they're clear, we'll nail 'em with a single shot. We're gonna put an end to this duel once and for all! You're about to get fucked, baby!**_

 _ **300 feet to go... 150!**_

 _ **Heh heh heh!**_

 _ **100!**_

 _ **Fire #1! Fire #2!**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ **Yeah! You got fucked!**_

 _ ***SPLASH***_

 _ ***Moans* Well, feels like my head's still attached. My sunglasses aren't broken. Amen, hallelujah, and peanut butter.**_

 _ **Wah... fuckin' hell... We made it this time, but I will never do this again.**_

 _ **Benny? You OK?**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm alive, somehow. But all my instruments are fucked. We're gonna have to fix all up. Oh, man...**_

 _ **Wait a minute, hold up. What about Rock?**_

 _ ***Moans* He's passed out over there. He was yelling like a maniac right before we hit him. Just like William Holden in "The Wild Bunch".**_

 _ **Just look at him. He looks so comfortable sprawled out like that.**_

 _ **Yeah. No kiddin'.**_

* * *

In the dawn of Roanapur, Aaron is in his apartment sitting on the edge of his bed reading a bible. He is reading 1 John 1:9. 'If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness.' Aaron is shirtless exposing haft of his muscular body but is wearing tan pants. Suddenly, he heard knocks on his down, coming from the other side. Aaron puts down the bible and his glasses, picked up and cocked his sidearm as he stood up and then walked up to the door with his gun aiming it. Aaron is most likely was seven feet away from the door for caution.

 _"Who's there?!" Asked Aaron._

 _"Hotel Moscow." Said an unknown man with a Russian accent behind the door._

Aaron lowered his pistol and puts it in the back of his pants and opens the door. On the other side are two Russian men wearing are Hotel Moscow One of them has blond hair, a mustache and wearing sunglasses and possible that he might be a lieutenant.

 _"May I help you gentlemen?" Asked Aaron._

 _"Balalaika wants you to meet her." Said the possible Hotel Moscow Lieutenant._

 _"Sure...give me a sec."_

* * *

Somewhere at the docks, Balalaika and second in command Boris are with a group of Japanese businessmen and with another group, one is a African American male, one is a young Caucasian Jewish American man, one is a young Chinese American woman and one is a Japanese businessman. The African American man is in his forties, muscular, completely bald, wore a flak-jacket, military fatigues, Vietnam War-era US military jungle boots, and wearing a pair of sunglasses, the Jewish American male is wearing a Hawaiian shirt, long blond hair, wearing glasses, cargo pants and nice pair of shoes and he is in his mid twenties, the Chinese American female is in her mid twenties, amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and typically keeps her plum-colored hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead, in slender build and a pair of Vietnam War-era US military jungle boots, _very_ short cut-off jeans, and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed and the Japanese male is in his mid twenties, has a short black hair, brown eyes and wearing a teal neck tie, short-sleeved dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes.

 _"Excellent work. You know, I really admire smart work, Dutch. But I got to tell you, you guys are all looking... a little rough." Said Balalaika to the African American who is Dutch._

 _"Well, it's not like we're going to some dinner party. It's just our style." Dutch replied back._

Balalaika then walks up to the group of Japanese men and handed a disk to a Japanese man who is Kageyama, the department chief of the materials and procurement department.

 _"Now, Mr. Kageyama. We, from Hotel Moscow, have a code of honor." Said Balalaika._

 _"Oh? I thought you were a representative of the Burgenbiria Trade Company." Said Kageyama._

 _"As you can see, we followed through on our end of the bargain. So there shouldn't be any hard feelings."_

 _"Of course not. The world is full of things that cannot be helped."_

 _"Now, it's your turn to follow through on your end of the bargain. We'll go over the details at the hotel."_

 _"Very well then. この上のあなたの良い仕事、岡島いただきありがとうございます。今度行ってみよう、一緒に来ます(Thanks for your good work on this, Okajima. Now come along, let's go.)" Said Kageyama as he got into the car._

The Japanese man who is named Okajima hesitated to go with Kageyama, who is most likely his boss.

 _"まあ、岡島！何を待っています！いい加減にして！(Well, Okajima?! What are you waiting for?! Come on!)" Said a Japanese man while holding the car door open for Okajima._

The young Japanese man started walking towards the car at a slow pace and stopped about 5 feet away from the car. He starts to take off his green business tie and began speaking to his boss in Japanese.

 _"_ ボスをねえ、あなたは覚えていませんか？ ...さて、あなたはする必要があります。私はすでに死にました。あなたはそれが、覚えて言いましたか？ところで、私の名前は岩は今です。 _(Hey boss, don't you remember? ...Well, you should. I'm already dead. You said it, remember? And by the way, my name is Rock now.)"_

 _"_ そうですか？あなたが望むように非常によく、行います。のは、藤原が軌道に乗るしてみましょう。 _(That so? Very well, do as you wish. Let's get going, Fujiwara.)"_

 _"_ はい、先生。 _(Yes, sir.)" Fujiwara replied back and got in the car with his boss._

After they drive away, Balalaika walked up to Rock with a smile on her face and spoke to him.

 _"Well, Rock. I owe you an apologize for making you talk to those idiots. And yet, it would've been a waste for a tough guy like you as a Japonski. I would like for you to work with Lagoon Company...if you're interested."_

 _"Well...I guess I have no other choices since I don't have a job anymore." Said Rock._

 _"Well that's good to hear. By the way, there is another who will be in Lagoon Company."_

 _"Serious? Another newbie? Who?" Asked the Chinese American girl._

Then suddenly a car drove up to the group and it was a Hotel Moscow car. Coming out of the car is Aaron and he met up with Balalaika and Lagoon Company. Aaron started looking at all the Lagoon Company and even Rock, reading them.

 _"So this is Lagoon Company?" Asked Aaron. "The Black guy is have to be ex-military and the leader, blonde dude with the Hawaiian shirt must be a tech and comms geek, Chinese girl must be badass gunslinger...and the Japanese Business Man...got captured by these three and must be the new as well. Am I right?"_

 _"Are you a fucking psychic or something?" Asked the Chinese American girl._

 _"I just tell by the looks. My old job is mostly reading people and guess correctly on description."_

 _"And what job is that?" Asked Rock._

 _"A job that I don't want to talk about...ever."_

 _"So...you got a name?" Asked Dutch._

 _"The name's Aaron." Said Aaron introducing himself._

 _" ***Scoff*** That has to be the most stupidest fucking name I ever heard." Said Revy._

 _"Well I'm Dutch." Dutch introduced himself._

 _"I'm Benny." Said the Jewish American man._

 _"I'm Rock." Said Rock._

 _"And this one here is Revy 'Two-Hands'."_

The Chinese girl turns away from Aaron, not interested of greeting him.

 _"Well I be on my way then." Said Balalaika. "I'll contact you when I have more business for you all."_

Balalaika got into the car and drove away with her men.

 _"So...what's next?" Asked Rock._

 _"Well the Yellow Flag Bar got shot to shit so...we're going to our office to chill until there's anymore work for us." Said Dutch. "Wanna join?"_

 _"Sure."_

As the group were starting to leave, Rock was staring at the sunset slowly going down thinking about something until

 _"Hey Rock hurry the fuck up!" Yelled Revy._

Rock turns around started walking to Lagoon Company...his new job and life.

* * *

The group are now at a office that is in the port. It is a little small, little organized and even have a radio commination system. Rock, Dutch and Benny are standing, Aaron and Revy are sitting on separate couches.

 _"So Aaron where are you from?" Asked Benny._

 _"I was born in Virginia but I been moving a lot...mostly to get away from people who I hate." Aaron answered._

 _"Family?"_

 _"I know my parents are dead but...I don't know the rest of my family."_

 _"So why choose a place like this?"_

 _"I just go wherever and find myself a job that I'm use to. So what about you four? What's your story?"_

 _"Shouldn't you already know?" Asked Revy._

 _"You know there's a reason why I'm asking_

 _"Fucking smartass prick."_

 _"Well I'll start first." Said Benny. "I'm, from Florida, a dropout from a University where I studied computer engineering and got myself in being the FBI and a mafia gang's most wanted list."_

 _"What got you in their list?"_

 _"You don't wanna know. Plus I was a lucky when Revy saved my ass from them."_

 _"So what about you Dutch?" Aaron asked Dutch._

 _"Just a US AWOL Boat Captain Vietnam Veteran." Dutch answered._

 _"Interesting." Aaron then turns to Rock. "What about you Rock?"_

 _"Uhhh...noting interesting." Rock answered._

 _"Yeah like except he's so fucking annoying and almost got all of us killed especially him when we kidnapped him." Revy added._

 _"Wow...sorry what you're going through." Said Aaron._

 _"I'll get use to it." Said Rock. "So what exactly do you do?"_

 _"I'm most likely a hired help. I do like...assassinations, missing person search, bounty hunting, security and other stuff. I was doing that in different countries and I had to stay anonymous to get way from people who are after me._ _"_

 _"So what's up with the job you don't want to talk about?" Asked Benny._

 _"Just wanna say that I hate my job and they hate me and trying to find me so I had to go ghost. What I was living in that job was mostly a lie. So I don't like talking about it."_

While the conversation continues, Revy was still glaring at Aaron and then starts to walk up to Dutch whisper in his ear and both of them walked out of the room.

 _"So what's up, Revy?" Asked Dutch._

 _"I don't trust that guy, Dutch. Aaron...To me he's hiding something. I can feel it and I smell a lot of blood on him."_

 _"Well...you wanna keep a close eye on him?"_

 _"Fuck yeah I do."_

 _"Well alright then. Just to be honest...I don't see anything wrong with him. But if you say that you don't trust the guy then I'm with you. Let's see where this goes."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. Sorry for taking too long doing this. Plus for the ones who still don't agree with the self insert but please give this a chance because it will talk about everyone and not just my OC, Aaron...and no there will be no killing off characters that you guys love. Also just the heads up, there will be a OC from DarkMaster1117. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	4. Chased by Pirate

**(Two days later)**

In the mourning of Roanapur, Rock is walking through the streets with a bag of unknown fruits. Most eyes were on him but paid no attention to them and was just minding his own business and kept walking. He then walked into an apartment build and walked up to the stairwell and then see Dutch walking towards him.

 _"Going out?" Asked Rock._

 _"Yeah, for a while." Said Dutch as he reaches his hand into Rock's bag and grabs a fruit from the top._

Dutch walked out of the building and he took a bite out of the fruit he got from Rock but then got disgusted by the flavor and spit it out of his mouth.

 _"The hell is this?" Asked Dutch to himself._

When Rock walked into the room, he sees Revy is lounging on the couch reading a magazine and Aaron is next to the wall reading a bible.

 _"Revy."_

 _"Hmm." Revy answered in a bored tone._

 _"Just saw Dutch leaving. Where's he going?"_

 _"Who knows? It doesn't matter what Dutch does when he's off. It's none of our business." With a slightly disgusted look on her face she puts down her magazine. Once her hand is free, I toss her one of the fruits inside the bag._

 _"I was just curious."_

 _"Curious types don't get popular." Revy took a big bite of the fruit and her face contorted and suddenly sat up and spit the fruit out of her mouth. "What the fuck is this? Taste like it came out of your ass. I don't know how much you paid for this, but I think you got ripped off."_

When Aaron took a fruit and tasted it, he showed no disgusted look on his face.

 _"It's not bad." Said Aaron and he was still eating the unknown fruit. "Taste actually alright. Not good, not bad but just neutral."_

 _"Meaning that you been eating ass yourself."_

 _"No but Revy since you know what ass taste like, you must have been eating ass yourself."_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"Just saying."_

Rock then noticed that Aaron is wearing glasses.

 _"I didn't know you wore glasses, Aaron." Said Rock._

 _"Yeah but these are for reading."_

 _"I still say that you look stupid in them." Said Revy. "You probably get bullied in school."_

 _"Well I was actually the smartest kid in school. Cause I graduated college when I was 14."_

Then all of the sudden, Revy and Rock gave Aaron a stare and their jaw dropped.

 _"Bullshit." Revy commented._

 _"I'm not bullshitting." Said Aaron. "I really did graduate from my college at 14. I was a student of University of Virginia."_

 _"How the fuck someone like you graduated college at a kid age?"_

 _"Cause I'm smart. That's why. I can tell that you had no education."_

 _"Don't push it. I will kill you right now."_

 _"Like to see you try."_

* * *

 _"Hello there_ , _it's me_. _So, how are you doing? ... Yeah, go ahead. International number 10013...Right. Send me 120,000 to the name "Flyer's Company"... Yeah."_

Then suddenly a car drove up to Dutch. In the car are four Chinese men wearing suits.

 _"Yeah we'll talk later."_ Dutch hung up the phone and then gave out a sigh. _"Fuck me."_

 _"Hey Dutch. Nice weather we're having. Business going well for you guys?" Said an Chinese man in the shotgun passenger seat._

 _"Hey Mr. Chin. Can't complain on our business since we're still alive."_

 _"Well that's great to hear. Tell me something...how long do you plan to work with that Fry Face bitch, anyway?"_

 _"Who your mother?"_

 _"Balalaika asshole. Ever since she and her men got here, our business had gone down the tubes. Taken all the hotel rights, our whores and the heroin routes. Which is bullshit. If they even take our sea routes then we're fucked. Understand? So walk away...quickly before it's too late."_

 _"_ Let me give you some advice, Mr. Chin. Even bad guys have commonsense. When you're ships jump to the NPA, we did it. It wasn't even close to a 'no problem' situation, but who pulled out then?"

 _"Don't fuck with me, Dutch. Don't bring that shit up."_

 _"I don't know much. But, at the very least, Lindy has more honor than you do. We'll ship our goods at our rate, we're done talking."_

 _"You'll regret this, Dutch."_

 _"You don't get second chances with us. Use your head to survive, Mr. Chin."_

After that, Dutch starts to walk away leaving Mr. Chin and his men. When Dutch was far, Mr. Chin pulled out a phone out of his pocket and made a call.

* * *

Back at the building, Rock has fell asleep on a chair and Revy was still laying on the couch and was smoking a cigarette and Aaron was still on the wall reading his bible. Revy turns to him and start to speak to him.

 _"Are you serious believe that religion shit?"_

 _"I'm keeping it to myself." Said Aaron._

 _"You should already figure out that it's a waste of time and it's all bunch of bullshit. Should you be the smart one and already know that?"_

 _"Still I'm keeping it to myself. I believe what I believe in and you believe what you believe in."_

 _"Not gonna even try pull me into it, huh?"_

 _"Cause you probably gonna say no."_

 _"Could you at least try?"_

 _"Do you want to-"_

 _"Fuck no." Said Revy while giving Aaron the middle finger._

 _"Ok."_

Suddenly Dutch and Benny enters the room.

 _"Hey guys get ready. We're leaving at five." Said Dutch._

 _"So what's the job, Dutch?" Asked Revy._

 _"Got a job for Donnie Yen. W_ e _are receiving a package from the Vietnamese military at Phu Quos Island. So let's get going."_

Aaron and Revy were getting their stuff together before they could leave. Benny was even bring a box full of equipment. Revy noticed that Rock was still asleep and decided to walk up to him and kicked his chair and made him wake up.

 _"WAKE UP, SAILOR!" Yelled Revy._

* * *

Later, Lagoon Company were heading out of the safe harbor that they were in and now out in open waters. They are on a torpedo boat which is a PT 109 and called the Black Lagoon. Aaron, Revy and Rock are on the main deck, Benny is in the technical room and Dutch is in the driver's seat driving the boat. It is still sunny and the skies were mostly clear with no clouds for now. On the main deck, Aaron was watching the view, Revy was teaching Rock how to tie a knot. Rock have been trying to make the rope into a knot but it fell apart instead of holding like it was supposed to.

 _"Crap. Mess up." Said Rock to himself._

 _"Are you so fucking clumsy, or aren't you even trying?" Asked Revy._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"You're not cut out for this. A monkey could do this." Said Revy as she took the rope and ties the knot that Rock been trying to tie._

 _"You don't have to be hard on him you know." Said Aaron._

 _"He's right." Said Rock. "I never did this at work."_

Revy then gave out a sigh and looks at Rock.

 _"Rock, what did you do at work?"_

 _"I was in the raw materials research department. So I went on business trips, wrote reports… made phone calls, but I think being a subordinate was my real job. I don't really get much breaks nor do I have any friends."_

After hearing Rock's story, Aaron was feeling bad for what Rock been through. As for Revy

 _"That's fucked up, Rock." Said Revy. "What a disgusting story, putting up with all that crap. Are you really a whipping boy for them?"_

 _"Part of the job." Rock answered. "No one wants to be jobless...and everyone survives like that."_

 _"Pathetic."_

Rock then became very curious and start to ask Revy a question.

 _"Revy, what did you do before coming here?"_

 _"What I did hasn't changed from then to now."_

 _"So you were always swinging around a Cutlass, as a kid?"_

Revy had this haunted look in her eyes, but there were things in her past that even she couldn't deal with.

 _"I've got no complaints if I can kill who I can kill and steal what I can steal."_ She said in a whispered and sad tone. _"It was beyond fucked up."_

Revy then turns toward Aaron and got curious of him.

 _"Hey Aaron...I really want to know something. What were you? What made Balalaika chose you to work with us because outsiders mostly get killed here."_

Aaron was still not looking at Rock nor Revy and his face was still emotionless. Aaron just took a sigh and began answering Revy's question.

 _"I'm just a former assassin running away from other assassins I work with."_

 _"Like...you were in a mafia?" Asked Revy._

 _"Much worst then them since I was the one eliminating a lot of mafia gangsters in the US."_

 _"So why left them and why are they after you?"_

 _Aaron then starts to have a short flashback of him killing unknown men without any hesitation with a sidearm pistol. Few were Russians and few were Americans. Aaron still had his emotionless look on his face and continued answering Revy's question._

 _"They're corrupted...I'd killed most of them because I knew the truth and they want to put me down. Main reason I had to leave."_

Revy was still unsure about what Aaron was but got a hint that he's some kind of assassin. She still doesn't trust him and trying to know more about him. Sudden they were almost thrown around by the increased speed of the ship.

 _"Dutch!" Revy screams into her earpiece._

 _"Hold on." Said Dutch._

 _"Oh shit Dutch there three more, which makes a total of six! The first three started accelerating from the island we just passed! The three on the port side came from behind a different island!" Said Benny into his earpiece while looking at the radar._

Rock climbed up into the crow's nest of the boat with binoculars around his neck and his earpiece snug into his ear. Through his binoculars he could see that the three boats were all gunships. Benny was still giving directions as he was keeping an eye on the radar.

 _"Changing course to the left is dangerous: the ones there will get us, the same with the right."_

 _"A basic hunting pattern." Said Dutch._

 _"They're fast too Dutch."_

Revy chimes into the conversation.

 _"Hey Dutch."_

 _"Huh?" Dutch questioned._

 _"I smell it."_

 _"You too?"_

 _"It stinks all the way up to here. They aren't cops nor military. This is the stink of blood and smoke."_

 _"Pirates! We're being targeted by Pirates?! Dutch, what's the background on our client?!" Asked Rock._

 _"Rock, that observation hurts. I've been neglecting checks on Donnie Yen's financial situation."_

 _"He's right, Dutch." Said Aaron. "This might have been a set up. Someone probably screwed us."_

Suddenly a voice breaks into the radio communications.

 _"Hello! ...Hello! ...Can you hear me, Lagoon?!"_

 _"Oh, I see. It's Luak." Said Dutch as he picked up the radio mike. "There's no prey here. Go home before you get lost."_

 _"There's prey right here. An old torpedo ship."_

 _"Six on the right, Dutch. If it's Luak, then he brought everything."_

 _"Goddamn motherfuckers." Over the radio Dutch asks. "Did Chin get you into this, Luak? God must feel sorry for your stupidity."_

 _"Once you have a lead in you, maybe you'll shut up."_

In the crow's nest, Rock had a good view of what the other ships were trying to do. As he looked from side to side, he noticed that they were trying to box us in.

 _"Dutch, they got us on both sides."_

 _"I know Rock. Get down from the nest."_

I make my way inside just in time as Arisa has a death grip on the throttles. The moment she heard gunfire, she killed the throttle effectively stopping the boat before the bullets could hit us. Instead, the shower of bullets went right past our bow and made mincemeat out of the boat on the other side of us. The screams are heard from the pirates on that boat that was becoming Swiss cheese scream. As Rock run back up to the crow's nest, he was amazed by the scene.

 _"Nice it worked."_

 _"Its common sense to position yourselves out of reach of each others line of fire. Such amateurs. They're not even worth the time of day." Said Dutch to himself._

 _"Don't get too excited, asshole. I'll send you straight to hell!" Said Luak._

"They still have five ships. Arisa they're coming in again." Said Benny over the earpiece.

"Revy, it's your turn. Give them the wraith of 'Two-Hands'."

Standing on the deck, Revy is loaded up with a PM-63 RAK and a M79 Grenade Launcher.

 _"Leave it to me." Said Revy with a evil grin on her face. "I'll even make them dance to my tune."_

 _"Revy, what are you going to do?" Asked Rock._

 _"Rock, take a break from talking about your world. I need to concentrate on this world."_

With that said, she hit a button on something on her hip. It almost looks like an iPod and she looked like she was getting pumped from whatever she was listening to.

 _"Benny-Boy, there are two on the left, and two more on the right just behind us right?"_

 _"And one more right behind us too, Dutch." Benny answered._

Revy was walking across the deck listening to Benny and Dutch on how many targets she had.

 _"Showtime, Revy." Said Dutch_

 _"Hell Fucking Yeah." Revy said as she was now standing on the port side of the ship not far from the bow. "Then let's start with this shit on the left."_

Lifting up the M79, Revy takes point-blank range and fires the grenade launcher blowing up the engine. She then pivoted around and headed for the other side; the starboard side of our ship.

 _"Let's dance the jitterbug baby!"_ Yelled Revy.

Taking a running leap, Revy flew over onto the other ship on our right side.

 _"She flew!" Rock screamed in astonishment._

 _"Well damn." Aaron calmly commented._

Revy took the crew of that ship by surprise as the moment she landed; she opened fire with both her submachine gun and her grenade launcher. The back of that ship exploded just like the first one she had targeted. The group that was on the ship behind it decides to open fire. Revy was jumping from the back of that ship straight for the one behind it.

 _"Kill her! Kill her! Kill that crazy bitch!" Yelled a pirate._

Revy landed and started to open fire on her new victims. The way she moved again was a ballet of death. Her bullets never missing as she kicked and shot her way through another group of men. The victims were getting killed instantly. Revy was even shooting at the dead bodies to make sure that they're dead. It was like she wanted to make sure that none of them came back. Aaron was a little impressed of Revy's skills. Inside Aaron was waiting for something for him to do something because his pistol is out of his holster.

 _"Rock, which ship is Revy on?" Dutch asked through the earpiece._

 _"She's on her fifth." Looking through my binoculars Rock spot something. "Wait, the third one is still alive. How I don't know, but it is."_

Rock could see the third ship pulling up to the port side of the ship that Revy was on and the pirates were trying to kill Revy but Revy fired the grenade launcher straight into their engines and the ship blew up instantly.

 _"Dammit! My ships…" Said Luak on the radio._

Lagoon Company picked Revy up from the next to the last ship. Dutch over the radio said,

 _"It's a dead-end. The one who ended up dancing with hot lead was you, Luak."_

Luak must have been terrified as he took over the controls of the ship.

 _"Dammit! Get the hell out of here! We are not dealing with those demons anymore!"_

Revy was reloading the grenade launcher. She took aim at the ship as it veered away from us trying to escape. It then was exploded. A gunshot was ranged behind Revy a bullet must have hit a barrel that have flammable signs on them which was kind of stupid for Luak to be carrying on his boat. Revy turns around and see it was Aaron who caused the boat to explode and killed Luak with his pistol and did it when Luak was in a far distant from Lagoon Company. Aaron lowered his down his pistol, look at Revy and gave out a grin. Revy gave out a pissed off look on her face and her hand was gripping her grenade launcher and machine gun.

 _"I DIDN'T ASKED FOR ANY HELP, ASSHOLE!" Yelled Revy._

Aaron could only chuckle. Rock was looking at Aaron and Revy. He was amazed of how those two took out the pirates.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Roanapra, Mr. Chin gets news of the bungled trap and now he's in a panic to escape their wrath. He's shoving money and valuables into a suitcase so that he can still live comfortably after he escapes.

 _"Dammit! Luak you fucked up big time! You fucker. I'd need to get the fuck out of here!"_

As Mr. Chin starts to turn around and head for the door to make his escape the handle slowly turns, and the door creaks open. There stands one of the most feared groups of Russians in all of Roanapra, Hotel Moscow. Stepping into the doorway was Balalaika herself.

 _"Well, well, well. Moving out so quickly Mr. Chin? Such hard work, shall we help Mr. Chin?" Her voice was pleasant and did not give away her true feelings, but her face and body language said something else._

Mr. Chin steps back in surprise.

"M-M-Miss Balalaika...Y-You must have something mistaken. I-It's a pathetic rumor running around." Mr. Chin continues to step backwards as Lindy walks into the room with a smirk on her face. "If we sit down and discuss it over lunch...no dinner we'll get it sorted out."

With a round house kick to his head, Balalaika glares down at him with murder in her eyes.

 _"Listen here, you little shit. We've got nothing to ask you. We all know what we want to know." Said Balalaika as she Grabbed a hold of Mr. Chin's shirt and jacket and pulls him up to her face. "Now pray to whatever God you believe in...that's all you can do while you're still alive."_

* * *

Back at the office Revy is lying on the couch again. Her head is on the head rest, her arms and legs both crossed. She gives a sigh as if she's disappointed.

 _"Geez. We busted our asses for nothing. Waist of goddamn ammo."_

 _"Still mad at me for saving your life?" Asked Aaron as he continues to read his bible._

 _"Do it again and I'll blow both of your balls off and don't ever bring that up again nor do you tell anyone."_

Suddenly the phone started to ring and Rock walk over to the phone and picked it up with his right hand while his piece of pizza in left hand and answer the phone.

 _"Hello, Lagoon Company."_

 _"Oh, Rock! It's been a while. Is Dutch around?"_

Rock walked up to Dutch handed the phone over to him before he takes it.

 _"Who is it?" Asked Dutch._

 _"It's Ms. Balalaika." Rock answered._

Dutch takes the phone cautiously and puts it up to his ear and answered it.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hello Dutch." Balalaika answered. "I heard you went on a wild goose chase and you got stuck playing with Chin."_

 _"Who told you?"_

 _"Chin himself. He's a bit of a loud by the mouth. He was dead from the start. We'll make sure that this doesn't happen again. It was a pain for you, wasn't it?"_

 _"No, it was fine. We don't even need aspirin."_

 _"Thank you, Dutch. It's not much of a return but I'll let you hear something cool."_

 _"Oh? Is it cooler than JB_?"

 _"Of course."_

Balalaika is somewhere outside next to a car with her men. She is holding a trigger device and when she clicked the trigger button, there was some bomb set off at a building behind them.

 _"Yeah. That is cool."_

 _"We'll have a real job for you soon. I'll call you then."_

Dutch pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up.

 _"Job?" Benny questioned a guessed._

 _"Something like that. She told me some gossip. Revy, Rock, do you have somewhere to go after this?"_

 _"Not really." Revy answer in a bored tone._

 _"Yeah same here." Said Rock._

 _"How about you Benny?" Dutch asked Benny._

 _"Just the maintenance on electronics, but there's no rush on it." Benny answered._

 _"Aaron." Dutch asked Aaron._

 _"Was thinking about going to my apartment, read more, have a couple of drinks and sleep, but I can stay a little while."_

 _"Well then. Considering the mental anguish incurred due to external interference as your employer, it is my duty to provide entertainment as compensation. Therefore, I propose a trip to the YELLOWFLAG to drink away our pain. Of course, it's on me."_


	5. Die Rückkehr des Adlers

On the next day in Roanpur, Aaron is now in some kind fight club in a unknown warehouse. He is shirtless and barefooted but is wearing his pants and arm wraps. His opponent is a late thirty year old man who was once a member of the Philadelphia's Greek Mob. The fighter is having some difficulties trying to hit Aaron but Aaron kept countering and knocking him down to the ground. Aaron doesn't have any scratches on him but has bruises on his knuckles when he's hitting the Greek fighter. The Greek fighter was trying to throw some punches at Aaron but he kept blocking and counter attack the Greek fighter. The Greek Fighter then tries to throw a right hook punch at Aaron while still weak and injured but Aaron was too fast and gave the fighter a roundhouse kick to the face and knocked out the Greek fighter. The crowed started cheering for Aaron's victory. Others who betted their money on the Greek fighter was upset. After Aaron collected his money he won, he walked up to the a bar counter where his shirt and his weapons and noticed Benny with a beer in his hand.

 _"Nice fight." Said Benny._

 _"Thanks." Aaron replied. "Just earning some cash. I'm guessing we have a job."_

 _"Yeah we do."_

 _"What's the job?"_

 _"Best to come find out yourself. Dutch wants everyone in the Black Lagoon."_

* * *

In the Lagoon Office, Rock is in a room doing some calculations for some documents. He was so focused that he didn't know Dutch walked in.

 _"Aren't you going to go drinking?" Asked Dutch._

 _"I'll go." Rock answered as he was still focusing. "As soon as I'm finished calculating...the fuel efficiency of the tor pedo ship."_

 _"Good job."_

When Rock look up, he noticed Dutch is carrying Scuba gears and got curious.

 _"What's all that?" Rock asked._

 _"I don't know. Do I look like off-season Santa_ _to you?" Dutch sarcasm. "Earlier today you were looking around at the shop weren't you?"._

Rock watched him carefully, his suspicion rising.

 _"How did you..is that for me?...But you...how did you..."_

Dutch smirked at Rock, enjoying the disbelief and the suspicion on Rock's normally blank face.

 _"Just tell me if you want something. Also Benny and Aaron are here so come on to the boat."_

* * *

Later, Lagoon Company were now away from Roanapur. Somewhere in the boat, Rock was freaking out about something and he wasn't alone in the room. In there was also Aaron who is reading his bible with his glasses on and Revy who is laying on the couch being annoyed by Rock's complaint.

 _"Damn it. I shouldn't have opened my mouth about it. I only went scuba diving once, at Ishi gaki Island. Dutch tricked me into this!"_

 _"That's all you've said since we left port!" Said Revy. "Be a little more interesting, you idiot!"_

 _"There's no way I'm capable of doing this salvaging!"_

 _"Cheer up, Rock. It's gonna be fun for you. Just be glad that you have someone who is a gunslinger." Aaron explained._

 _"But why can't you and Revy go."_

Revy then opens her eyes and was getting mad when Rock thinks that she would go with Aaron.

 _"I'll be damned if I get into another shootout with him again." Said Revy. "Fucking prick will try to steal my kills again."_

 _"Just trying to be useful for the crew." Said Aaron with a smirk on his face._

 _"We would be better out fine without you. I really don't understand why Big Sis even let you work with us."_

 _"Wait Balalaika your sister?" Aaron questioned._

 _"No you dumbass. She's like a sister to me. That's the fucking reason why I called her Big Sis."_

 _"Well you don't have to be bitch about it."_

 _"I swear I will fucking shoot you one day for that mouth of yours."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Revy."_

* * *

Later on, the crew got together in a room going over there next assignments which Benny was about to explain about some history facts on his computer.

 _"Okay. First, take a look at this. An old story from half a century ago. Some nostalgic talk by some old dude. IXC-type at tack submarine U-1324 of the German navy. A submarine in the Wolf Pack that tore up the Atlantic. The captain was Major Venztel H. Ahbe. The last order he received from his falling homeland...was to take an officer of the Japanese navy to Batavia. But things weren't that simple for them. To get there they had to go from Kiel in Europe, around Cape Agulhas...and then past the Indian Ocean. It's a voyage worthy of Magellan. But Ahbe pulled it off. But when he was plain view of his destination...his ship and passenger suddenly ran out of luck. While searching for the Japanese, the U.S. Navy came across this U-boat. Having nothing else to do, they all decided to strike at once. The poor U-1324 finally ran out. The captain and 44 of his crew disappeared...into the dark ness of the sea. Up to this point, that's his torical fact, but there is an other, untold story. A story about an SS officer who appeared from Kiel Port the night be fore departure...forcing his way on board with papers from the secret police."_

Benny then show the group a painting on the computer.

 _"This is the painting he held on to for dear life. The artist is August Janke, an unknown painter. The title is "The Twelve Knights Led by Brunhilda"._

 _"That painting looks boring as shit." Revy commented of the painting which she is unamused. "Even graffiti on the New York Metro is more appealing than that."_

 _"Why did an SS officer board a submarine with no gold" Questioned Aaron. "No secret documents, but just a single painting? Is it possible that there's something in it?"_

 _"Don't give it too much thought. It's just an in credible story." Said Benny. "I have no explanation for the reason behind it."_

 _"The one thing that we know is that this painting is sleeping in a sunken submarine." Said Dutch. We've been hired by an antique collector in Spain. His hobby is collecting the art work of artists from the Nazi era."_

 _"That's a fucked up hobby." Revy commented._

 _"Damn straight. Most of Janke's work was burnt in war disasters. He had completely given up on it, and the U-boat long ago. But..._

 _"Yeah, last year a French phone company laying down underwater cables...discovered U-1324." Said Benny. "And they found that there wasn't much water inside."_

 _"Several countries are fighting over the control of water territories in this area. No one can make a go for it easily. And that's where we come in. A nice 50,000 dollar job, plus expenses."_

Benny then pulls out a blueprint of the submarine boat and a subtitle that says 'FUCK PLAN VOM SCHIFF"' which made Aaron chuckle a little until Benny started explaining.

 _"So, here are the steps for the job. The French found that the bow end is completely flooded. The two of you will go in through the torpedo tubes and then shut them. Once you weld the hole shut, you should be able to open the door in the interior."_

 _"W-Weld?" Questioned Rock._

 _"What do we do to get out?" Revy asked._

 _"Obviously just make a hole in the submarine's body and swim out." Aaron explain. "In, out, clean before we have competition on us."_

 _"Wait what kind of competition?" Asked Rock._

 _"We'll know once we get there."_

 _"How would you even know that someone may follow us?" Revy questioned._

 _"It's pretty obvious that clients we work with will screw us over and send people to kill us."_

 _"He's got a good point." Said Benny taking Aaron's side._

 _"All right then, let's get this over with."_

* * *

Later somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Rock and Revy were putting on their diving gear although Rock was still complaining that he had to go.

 _"I've never even done week end carpentry. And we're doing this all underwater. I can't imagine how it'll work."_

 _"Hey, are you done checking the equipment?" Revy questioned. "If you keep talking nonsense, I'll throw you into the sea without a tank._

 _"What? I'm done."_

 _"What about the buoyancy compensator? Did you test the gauge? If you end up drown, I'm gonna leave you down there in that casket, with those Nazi guys."_

 _"Don't be so difficult on him. I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Aaron._

 _"If he dies, he'll be causing me a lot of trouble!"_

 _"Revy. Once you dive I'll only be able to track you with the beacon. Be careful not to use up the batteries."_

 _"Got it." Said Revy._

 _"And this. A souvenir from Balalaika when she returned from her country." Said Dutch when he walked over to Revy and handed her something._

When Revy looked at what Dutch got her, she was happy that she received a

 _"Fuck yeah an underwater rifle. Does it have full-auto?" Revy asked._

 _"Of course. Take it as a protective charm." Dutch answered._

 _"Okay. Follow me, Rock."_

Revy and Rock starts to go overboard and dive into the water leaving Dutch, Benny and Aaron.

 _"So you won her over with a gun and saved Rock." Benny questioned. "_ You've got a lot of tricks up your sleeve."

"You could say that. As an em ployer I've gotta deal with human relations." Said Dutch.

 _"Still messed up for you to send him in there when Revy is going to be still be a bully towards Rock." Said Aaron. "Why not send me?"_

 _"Still trying to figure out to trust you or not." Dutch answered._

 _"Huh. Alright."  
"What? No comebacks?"_

 _"Not really. If it's really about 'trust or not trust' then I completely understand. 'Trusts are always earned'. I'm not gonna force you to trust me or anything."_

 _"Well just curious...what did exactly you really hated on your old job?"_

With that questioned asked...Aaron still don't like talking about his past. All the things he been through...the things he did. He doesn't like talking about it...and most of all he's going to keep it private. So Aaron start to explain it short and secretive.

 _"I hate being used as a weapon...I hate doing the dirty work for the people I work with...I hated them...I even hated the man who was a father-figure to me...which is the reason why I killed him last year in Venezuela..."_

Aaron then had another voice flashback but starts to see images this time.

 ** _"I told you all to stay away from me."_**

 ** _"Y-You really think y-you can really leave us? Leave me?! The person trained you...who was like a father to you?!"_**

 ** _"Don't even go there. I know what the agency have done...I know what they actually made me do in I even know what you did in Cuba, you sick son of a bitch."_**

 ** _"...They'll come for you...and will defiantly come for her as well when they find her."_**

 _ ***BANG*** _

After that flashback, Aaron still has his normal face and was still looking towards the sea but Dutch was still curious about his past.

 _"Are you really some sort of an hitman assassin?" Dutch asked._

 _"Yeah...I was."_

* * *

Back to Revy and Rock, they continue to swim their way down deep to the bottom of the ocean to find the U-Boat. As they do, they turned on their beacon to let Benny know where they are. Revy swimming skills is good as her guns skills and as for Rock he's also doing well and even manage to keep up with Revy. After a few swims, they manage to find the sunken U-Boat which amazes Rock a little. They then continue to swim their way towards it.

* * *

Back to the torpedo boat, Benny made himself comfortable by sitting on a bench couch with a umbrella over him and Aaron was just looking at the view of the ocean and sunset. Then suddenly, he see something at a far distant. It was some kind of silhouette that looks like a ship.

 _"Benny." Aaron called._

 _"Hm?" Benny answer lazily._

When Benny turned to Aaron's direction. He starts to look at the silhouette and to him it looks like a ship as well.

 _"Uh...Dutch." Benny called._

 _"What's up?" Asked Dutch._

 _"Come up here for a sec ond. There's a ship."_

 _"What?"_

Dutch got out from the control room and starts to see the ship.

 _"We're not on a regular sea route. The cable company's about the only one I can imagine coming here."_

 _"Not the Cable company." Said Aaron._

 _"Yeah I'm with Aaron." Said Benny as he's looking through the binoculars. "I've been listening to their communications...ever since we got the offer. They shouldn't be out here for another three days._

 _"Plus...it's looks like a research ship." Said Aaron as he was looking through his own binoculars. "By Looks of it, it's got some large equipment on the back._

 _"This isn't amusing." Said Dutch. "Aaron put up a Thai navy flag._

 _"Got it."_

As Aaron set up the Thai navy flag to make it that they're Thai Military, there was a voice coming out from the communication radio.

 _"To the stopped ship. This is the White Heather. Please respond."_

 _"They wanna communicate." Said Benny._

Aaron rushed to the radio before Dutch, picked up the mike and replied back to the people at the research ship.

 _"Nī̀ khụ̄x PT377 k̄hxngkxng thạph reụ̄x thịy k̄hṇa nī̂ reā xyū̀ nı p̣hārkic reā t̂xngkār thī̀ ca s̄xbt̄hām keī̀yw kạb wạtt̄hupras̄ngkh̒ k̄hxng khuṇ nı phụ̄̂nthī̀ nī̂ bxk h̄ı̂ reā thrāb s̄ạỵchāti cảnwn reụ̄x læa s̄ạỵỵāṇ k̄hxng khuṇ rh̄ạs̄ (This is PT377 of the Thai Navy. We are currently on a mission. We'd like to inquire about your purpose in this area. Tell us your nationality, ship number and signal code.)"_

Aaron then look at Benny and Dutch who were surprised at Aaron that he spoke Thai.

 _"Gotta act the part, dude." Said Aaron with a smirk._

With that comment, Dutch and Benny could only chuckle.

 _"Reā h̄ĕn ẁā khuṇ ca thả h̄n̂āthī̀ nı dependently xyū̀ thī̀h̄ịn mæ̀ k̄hxng khuṇ cạd s̄̀ng? (We see that you are acting in dependently. Where is your mother ship?)" Said the unknown man from the other ship in Thai._

It was kind of surprising that the people at that ship can speak Thai as well but Aaron just went with it and continue playing the part.

 _"Nạ̀n pĕn k̄ĥxmūl lạb thāng thh̄ār p̄hm k̄hx k̄ĥxmūl k̄hxng khuṇ xīk khrậng h̄nụ̀ng mākkẁā (That's military classified information. I request your information one more time, over.)"_

There was then complete silence. Which got them curious.

 _"They sure are demanding." Said Dutch. "They're not normal. I'm going back to the control room. Both of you keep track of them, and tell me everything you see. We've got some unusual cloud activity. Fold up your umbrella."_

 _"All right." Benny replied._

 _"What about Rock and Revy?" Asked Aaron._

 _"As long as their beacon is on, we can pick them up any time." Dutch answered. "Worst case scenario, we blast these guys and then pick the two up."_

* * *

On the other ship in an office room, there are two men wearing some short of German military uniform with a red flag on arm. One is standing in attention and the other is sitting in his desk. Plus there is a music being played from an old German record in the room. It is an old song for the Schutzstaffel.

 _"Hail Uberfuhrer! Upon check ing com mu ni ca tions through radio interception...just as we suspected there are no navy vessels of any nation in this area. Therefore, we conclude that they are hated bandits who are plundering this sa cred grave site. Your decision please, Commander."_

 _"They are such fools." Said the superior officer with an evil grin. "The proof of in heritance of this grave site is rightfully ours."_

 _"Very well, Squad Com man der. I will allow destruction with an Iron Fist."_

* * *

 _"What's going on?" Benny Questioned._

 _"Don't know but I don't like it." Said Aaron and then start to call Dutch. "Dutch. There's movement."_

 _"Okay. I just started the engines." Said Dutch._

 _"What in the world are they up to?" Said Benny with the same question._

While looking movement from the ship. They then noticed that their were some coming to them. With a good look, it was anti-tank missiles meaning they have BGM-71 TOWs.

 _"Oh Shit!" Said Aaron._

 _"Dutch! They have TOWs!" Benny yelled!_

 _"Damn it! I should've guessed that's what they'd do!" Said Dutch._ _"Hang on, guys!"_

Dutch start to drive the torpedo boat and trying his best to dodge the missiles. It was like raining rockets everywhere which is why Dutch was struggling dodging the missiles but doing his best to keep him, Benny, Aaron and the Black Lagoon in one piece. Whoever these attackers are, they are well equipped with good kind weapons.


	6. Eagle Hunting and Hunting Eagles

After Black Lagoon evades the TOW missiles, Aaron and Benny met up with Dutch at the control room.

 _"Are we out from their missile range?" Asked Benny._

 _"I think so." Dutch answered. "We're safe if we maintain our distance. Assholes. We have to keep an eye on them from here."_

 _"These guys are either military, ex-military, smugglers or arms dealers with fire power like that." Said Aaron. "Who are these guys?"_

* * *

Back to Rock and Revy, Revy manage to detonate an explosive to a door of the submarine which pulled Rock and Revy inside. Rock was slammed to a wall and felt some pain on his back and the back of his head.

 _"Let's move. What the hell are you doing over there?" Questioned Revy as she got to Rock and then noticed something was wrong with him. "Hey are you all right?"_

 _"You didn't warned me about an explosion!" Said Rock angrily. "What if you accidently flooded the place?! You shouldn't be so reckless!"_

 _"We can't be screwing around right now. The more you whine the less time we have to do our job."_

 _"I understand all that but you could've said something to me ahead of time!"_

 _"How do you expect me to tell you when we're underwater? You could pay closer attention to what I'm doing._

 _"In any case, give me a signal or some thing before-"_

Rock was then cut off when he touch something in the water. When he picked it up, he sees an old skull with he started getting frighten.

 _"B-Bones! Bones!" Rock yelled as he dropped the skull._

 _"Well yeah, there're gonna be bones. They're all over the place." Said Revy. "Rock, this is a graveyard that people living on the surface have forgotten. It's where they get confronted by death. No flowers or candles here. No one comes to visit and no one remembers. A sickening cat a comb without any saints. I've never liked these kinds of places. Not at all. It smells like some thing's rotting down here for ages. If we stay too long, it'll mess with our lungs."_

Rock then got something on his mind which when he was looking around the bones of the fallen German soldiers.

 _"Hey, Revy. How do you think they felt...when they were stuck here?" Rock questioned while following Revy. What went through their minds once the lights faded to the dark...and they struggled to breathe?"_

 _"That's too depressing?" Revy answered. "How the hell should I know? Dying when you can't breathe could only feel like dying when you can't breathe. Why does it matter? Thinking about it isn't gonna do a damned thing, Rock. Just think of things that won't bother you. Happy thoughts. Think about happy thoughts."_

 _The two then got to a room and see skeleton bodies with guns and gun shells on the floor._

 _"Wow...Looks like they had their own version. "A Gun fight at the OK Corral." Revy commented._

While looking at the bodies, Rock made have found the captain, Lieutenant Commander Wentzel H. Ahbe when he noticed skeleton body have a German Navy Captain hat. The rank is Lieutenant Commander and not Major which Benny made a mistake.

 _"Revy, this is probably the skeleton of the captain." Said Rock._

 _"That Ahbe guy, right?" Revy questioned as she was searching a body. "Is his iron cross lying around some where? It'll be worth something. Come over here."_

Rock walked up to Revy where she was looking at a body.

 _"This guy's uniform is different. He's the SS." Said Revy. "So where's the fuck is the painting?"_

Rock then noticed that the SS officer was sitting on something. He pulled it out, wiped the dust off and realized that it's the painting when he got a good look at it.

 _"Found it." Said Rock. "It's a match."_

 _"Yeah! This is it, Rock! You put it away. I'll go get the rest." Said Revy as she was walking away._

 _"The rest?" Rock questioned. "This is what we're after isn't it?"_

 _"We're not kids on an er rand, Rock. If we don't grab every thing that's worth some money, it's a wasted trip. The captain had an iron cross with a sword. It's a valuable piece with a diamond on it. It's a little too valuable to leave behind as fish food."_

 _"But... Hey!"_

 _"I'll be back as soon as I've got every thing worth tak ing. Keep those guys company."_

When Rock was left alone, Rock was getting irritated by the dead skeleton body of the SS officer. He was having a feeling that it was staring at him which made him had to talk to it.

 _"What are you looking at? Stop staring. I'm not trill about this either."_

* * *

Back to Dutch, Aaron and Benny, they're on the main deck staring through their binoculars at the ship.

 _"What's the dis tance, Benny-boy?" Asked Dutch._

 _"The last time I'd checked it was 5,200 yards."_

 _"Put us out of their range." Said Aaron._

 _"These guys are a dan ger ous bunch alright." Said Benny. "They're fucking crazy."_

 _"And see ing that they launched three at once, they're well equipped too. Not only that. They're parked di rectly above the U-boat."_

 _"We can't do a damned thing." Said Dutch._

 _"This sucks." Aaron commented._

 _"No shit." Said Dutch as he sat next to a crate and decided to have a smoke._

Then suddenly there was an unknown song coming from the ship and it was flooded in towards the Black Lagoon. The music sounded like the song from the Nazis.

 _"Hey, hey, hey. Get a load of this. I think their holding a little concert. Some Nazi marching song." Said Benny._

 _"Have to be Neo-Nazis since they're playing that shit." Said Aaron. "You hearing this Dutch?"_

 _"Yeah I hear them. Start with some random useless guy, put him on a podium, give him some power, and the next thing you know you got a march loving, ego tripping fool on your hands. Same shit as always. What do you two think as white men?"_

 _"Man fuck the Nazis for life." Said Aaron._

 _"Same here because I'm Jewish." Said Benny. "'Fuck the Nazis' is the family creed."_

 _"By the way, are the beacons on yet?" Dutch asked standing now besides the Benny._

Benny rested his chin in his hands when he looked at the computer.

 _"Nope it looks like both of them are still in the submarine. Unfortunately there's nothing we can really do at this point, but sit around and pick at each other's politics. I'm not that concerned about the job, but I am worried about them all the time."_

 _"Same." Said Aaron._

 _"Yeah, that's always gonna be a problem." Said Dutch_ _as he took a long drag of his cigarette, leaning against the torpedo_. _"If we had time to retrieve it...I'd take the whole thing back to the port. That way I coulda shown that fancy dress parade on that shit heap of a boat what their Fuhrer went through. Take a little bit of the romance out of it."_

While looking at the ship, Aaron notice something going on over there.

 _"This isn't good." Said Aaron. "Those guys are up to something. They're lowering some kind of pod. At this rate there's gonna be a showdown in the sub._

 _"Revy's gonna be pissed that Rock's gonna get in the middle of this. What now?" Benny questioned._

 _"There's nothing we can do Benny. They still have TOW's. Just having to say this pisses me off, but we'll have to wait till they give us a chance. So, for now we'll have to pray while we shit. Revy's gonna go ape shit at me, if they come back alive that is."_

* * *

Back to the submarine, Rock was still at the same room thinking while sitting on the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about that it's wrong for them stealing from the German sailors who are already dead. Revy then came in with a bag full of medals.

 _"Phew...not bad._ _I found every thing from the iron crosses to stuff maniacs will drool over...a trea sure mountain worthy of a grave robber's dreams." Said Revy._

 _"Revy. I've been thinking a lot and...Let's leave that here. Is it really think it's necessary to steal from them? I mean...we shouldn't steal the things that they earned...what the fought for."_

 ** _"_** _So that's how you look at it, huh? I see. Well since we're here..." Said Revy as she sat down while starting smoking her cigarette. "I've got a story that's perfect for this sort of atmosphere. I'm gonna do you a favor and let you in on a little secret, Rock. Okay? Let me ask you something. See this? And this?_

Revy picked up a skull and showed it to Rock along with the Iron Cross medal.

 _"What would you say these two things are?" Asked Revy._

 ** _"_** _The first one's an old skull - and that's some sort of medal." Rock answered._

 ** _"_** _That's where you're wrong. Both of these are just_ ** _'things'_** _. As soon as you strip away their meanings, then that's all they really are. Just things and nothing more. And if you're gonna give these things any kind of meaning again, they won't get any other value because of someone's precious memory. Their value will be determined by the one thing everyone agrees on. *tinkles the Iron Cross* And that's money. The rest of it is just a bunch of sentimental bullshit._

 _"Hm. Is money...your God?"_

 _"It's power. Something a lot more useful than God. And Rock, if you think about it, other than this, what do we really value in life? God? Love? Don't make me laugh. Back when I was just a brat, crawling around that shit-hole city, it seemed God and Love were always sold out when I went looking. Before I knew better, I clung to God and prayed to Him every single night—yeah, I believed in God right up until that night the cops beat the hell out of me for no reason at all. All they saw when they looked at me was another little ghetto rat. With no power and no God, what's left for a poor little Chinese bitch to rely on? It's money, of course, and guns. Fuckin' A. With these two things, the world's a great place."_

 _"I wish I hadn't heard that. I'm sorry."_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"Huh?"_

 ** _"_** _If I was looking for pity I would've told you something a lot more colorful. The moral of the story is when you're livin' on the edge, that's all that matters to you because that's all you've really got. Not everyone can get off on being normal, Rock. And one more thing... All those rich fat bastards living under palm-trees - and bitches who think that life's only about putting on make-up. I don't want to hear you speaking your mind from the same perspective as those hypocrites. Nothing's worse than being treated like some whore by your companions. I'll say this once. The next time you decide you're gonna tell me what's proper, you'll no longer be one of us. When that happens..._ ** _I am going to kill you._** _"_

Rock look directly to Revy's eyes. He knew that Revy will kill him. He just stayed calm but was still nervously scared.

 _"Right...I understand." Said Rock._

Suddenly there was some kind of turbulence in the submarine which got Rock get's scared a bit.

 _"Revy. What was that?" Questioned Rock._

Revy just stood up and rushed on the side of the door with her underwater rifle in her hand and didn't answer Rock.

 _"Revy?!"_

 _"Go somewhere where bullets won't find you and keep quiet." Said Revy. "The only ones that knock on a door in a place like this are ghosts or crooks. And since ghosts don't exist in this world...that would mean we've got trouble."_

 _"We left our gear on the other side. There's only one way. There." Said Rock._

Rock and Revy then start to hear more noises. There was footsteps and Rock quietly started counting how many there is.

 _"One...Two...There's too many of them."_

 _"Rock, you have a lot to learn." Said Revy in a whisper. "What you need to lis ten for are the guns on their belts."_

 _"What now?"_

 _"What now? That's obvious." Said Revy as she spits out her cigarette from her mouth and points her underwater rifle at the hostiles. "We kill them all!"_

Revy started shooting her APS Rifle at the hostiles wearing old German military uniforms. She has her rifle in full automatic but keeping her trying to conserve her ammunition which she only has four clips including the one she's using. She manage to kill one of them who were climbing down the ladder which made the others take cover and shoot back.

 _"Rock, get our tanks!" Yelled Revy as she continues to fire her rifle._

Rock rush to the back to grabbed their gear and the painting.

 _"Hey Rock Get down!" Yelled Revy._

As Rock was rushing to Revy, he accidently slip to the floor because of the water and dropped the painting.

 _"Oh no the painting!" Yelled Rock._

The painting then slid to the unknown soldiers and was picked up by one of them.

 _"It's Brunhilda. We got it! Cover me. I'm off." Said the bald soldier as he rushed to the ladder to escape._

 _"They got the painting!" Yelled Rock._

 _"Yeah no shit dumbass!" Revy replied. "But they're not get ting away that easily!"_

Revy threw a grenade at the soldiers and killed two by the explosion but the one who has the painting managed to get away and was in a pod with another soldier.

 _"Disconnect the pod!" Ordered the bald soldier._

 _"But Richert and the others are still down there!" Said the other soldier._

 _"Forget about them. They're already dead. Hurry!"_

The pod was disconnected from the submarine and was lifting up to the surface. With the pod disconnected, water was pouring into the submarine flooding. Which Rock and Revy rushing to get their gear.

 _"Move your ass, Rock! We need to get to our gear!" Yelled Revy._

* * *

 _"Oh shit! The beacons are on!" Benny shouted surprised, while Dutch and Aaron leaned over his shoulders for a better look._

 _"Where are they?" Aaron asked._

Benny stared at his computer screen with a growing sense of unease

 _"Directly above the sub!"_

 _"What the hell are they doing? Can you tell me where they're headed?"_ Dutch asked.

Benny's unease grew to horror of Rock and Revy's location.

 _"They're position isn't changing, they're going straight up...towards the Nazi mother ship"._

 _"Tell me she's not gonna do it" Said Dutch._

 _"She's probably is which is dumb of her." Said Aaron._

 _"Neither of them know who they're up against! She's probably planning to...Goddamnit! We're talking about fanatics who launched Anti-Tank Missiles without any warning! Revy's current equipment isn't going to help her! If she surfaces without realizing..._

 _"It's over for her." Said Aaron._

 _"We'll stay put, it's too soon". Said Dutch._

 _"But Dutch!" Benny said loudly._

 _"You wanna show some bravado, charge in and all go to hell together? Might paint a great picture but it won't be much of an ending, Benny Boy. For now you should just pray that it's not their time to go yet."_

* * *

Back to Revy and Rock, Revy was trying to shoot at the unknown soldiers on the research ship and trying to avoid the MG42 that they have. She was then pulled back by Rock and trying to get her and him back to the Black Lagoon where the others are. The unknown soldiers cheered for thinking that they killed them and start to sail off.

* * *

Later, Revy and Rock made it back to the Black Lagoon. They were on the main deck with Aaron, Benny and Dutch. All of them were quiet. Revy was pissed off and Rock felt kind of ashamed which got Aaron concerned.

 _"You two alright?" Asked Aaron._

 _"Do I look fucking alright?!" Asked Revy in a pissed off mood. "They got the fucking painting! Who the hell are those bald cocksuckers."_

 _"They're Neo-Nazis." Aaron answered after a sigh._

 _"Left overs from the dark ages." Dutch explained. "I don't know where they're from."_

 _"The hell with this bullshit." Said Revy angrily. "Are you telling me a bunch of skinheads got one over us?!"_

 _"Well the way they pushed us back from you guys with the weapons they got, I'm guessing some of them must have some military training...or worst they're mercenaries...but it's possible that they just-"_

 _"Just shut the fuck up, Aaron! No body give a shit about your guesses!_ "

 _"Cool it Revy." Said Dutch. "Dutch may be right about them. Besides...it's not over yet. The job's not done yet."_

Revy hit the deck loudly with her fist and said

 _"Fuck'n A let's do this Dutch!"_

 _"Agreed." Said Dutch as he lit a cigarette._

 _"Putting all politics aside, it's not good for business to leave it at this. The only cure for these idiots playing heroes is some bitter medicine. So let's give it to them."_

Dutch then turns to Aaron.

 _"Aaron...you want to do some killing?"_

Aaron look at Dutch with a curious look on his face. Aaron was surprised that he is asking him if he want to join the fight. Revy turned away not caring about if Aaron want to join or not. Aaron face was still serious but just gave a nod accepting to join Dutch and possibly Revy.

 _"Sure thing."_


	7. Moonlit Hunting Grounds

It is already nighttime and Lagoon had been keeping a safe distance away from the research ship while tailing them unseen. In the ship Benny was keeping tabs on the radio waves in his radio and communication room and Dutch, Aaron and Rock were in the control room with their can food. Aaron is inspecting his pistol. Making sure that it won't jammed. He then starts to feel concerned about Rock. When he looks at him, he noticed that there was something bothering Rock. Like he's feeling guilty about something. Aaron was about to speak to him but Dutch already beat him to it.

 _"What's with that painting? We know that their psychological thinking is completely different from ours but to have that much weaponry and equipment couldn't be from someone penniless."_

Rock just continues to look and stir around his can food in his hand.

 _"For their purpose, their investment is obscenely out of proportion. But someone who puts in too much money…."_

Suddenly Rock just thought about something.

 _"Now I get it."_

 _"You're pretty sharp, Rock. We got hired for a great amount of money too."_

 _"But it doesn't make sense because of the lack of fame in the artist's name."_

 _"Hopefully that would all make sense after tonight. By the way, can you feed Revy, I know she ate our food earlier this day but I want her top form when we go in."_

Since Dutch wasn't looking, he didn't notice the slight grimace on Rock's face but he started walking towards the deck.

 _"All right. She can have my can, I hardly touched it."_

When Rock left, Aaron finished inspecting his pistol by chambering it and put it back into his holster.

 _"Something must had happened back on that sub between Revy and Rock." Said Aaron._

 _"No shit." Said Dutch. "You're not the only one curious about them. Which is why we need to keep an eye on her. It's like keeping an eye on an untrained dog. Can't be trusted by itself."_

At the front of the boat was Revy sitting on the deck alone while smoking her cigarette. The entrails of smoke wafting behind her and disappearing into the harsh wind. Revy was emotionless and was just staring at the front. Without noticing, Rock was walking to her with a can of food.

 _"Revy, here's some dinner. Dutch says you need to eat" Said Rock._

There was no answer from Revy. It made Rock feel a bit guilty like Revy is mad at him.

 _"I'll just leave it here."_

Rock quickly places it on the floor behind Revy and walks off, heading back inside the cabin leaving Revy alone.

* * *

Later aboard the Neo-Nazi's vessel, amongst the loud music and drunken cheers, a lone Nazi soldier was walking drunkenly down a corridor, a bottle in hand when he noticed a grapple rope was caught onto the railing of the ship. He stared at it for a few moments before looking over, and his eyes widened when he saw a small, dingy at the end of the rope.

 _"Execuse me. Sir."_

The soldier then turns around with his AK rifle pointing at the direction of the voice and realize it was a man he doesn't know…which is Aaron. Both of his hands are up, playing surrender.

 _"Who are you and how did you get here?!"_

 _"Now, now take a easy. I must be on the wrong boat." Aaron lied with a fake friendly smile._

 _"Wait a minute! You must be one of those grave-robbers!"_

As Aaron got closer to the Neo-Nazi, Aaron changes to his serious face, quickly to grab and move the AK with his left hand and then uses his right arm and elbowed the Neo Nazi in the face, use his left foot to stomp his left side of his knee which he broke and cause the soldier to kneel down and yell in pain and then got behind the soldier, grabs his head a twisted his neck, killing him instantly and the lifeless body falls flat to the ground. Aaron walks away from the body and start gave out a whistle signal. Revy and Dutch hopped into the ship and rushed to Aaron.

 _"Not bad Aaron." Said Dutch. Alright_ m _e and you will make our way to the upper decks from the bow."_

Dutch then turns to Revy.

 _"I need you to turn this place into a cluster fuck, okay?"_

 _"Yeah" Revy replied quietly, trying to remain silent, walking off headed for stairs and holding up two Cutlass._

Dutch and Aaron watched her go as she walked quietly down some stairs to the lower levels.

 _"You don't need to ask me twice. I'll eat till I get my fill. These guys made a real, big fucking mistake when they stole what's ours."_

Soon enough, frighteningly loud gunshots rang throughout the ship, and the corridors and rooms were soon filled with lifeless bodies, blood flowing from their wounds and pooling onto the floor. Revy was being uncaring…but more dangerous. She was like a machine doing a search and destroy on anyone on sight and can't be stopped as man after man came after her but they all dropped to the ground one after another as bullets tore through their flesh, making it so that they never woke up. She sauntered through the floor of bodies, leaving a trail of red footprints of her victims behind her as she carried on through the dark halls, checking every room that she past, and destroying every living thing as empty gold shells clattered at her feet, alongside an empty silver, magazine.

* * *

 _"They're still at it" Benny said with resentment in his voice._

Rock glanced at him, noticing something for the first time.

 _"You seem different from those two….and well I guess the people around here…no offense."_

Benny simply smiled, not offended at all,

 _"Dude like I said. I was a college dropout in Florida, pissed off the Mafia and the FBI at the same time and Revy saved my life and here I am, the one place where the law doesn't reach."_

 _"Hmm? The law doesn't reach here huh?" Rock said to himself._

 _"You know, I really don't fit here. When the two of you were being shot at, I noticed Dutch was incredibly calm. Me and Aaron noticed that. And I envy him for that but I'm just not someone who can pull a gun and shoot people…"_

 _"Hence why you watch the fort." Rock finished for him._

 _"Yep" Benny Said Benny._

Rock then went quiet thinking about if he wants to live in this life. If he lives here, he wants to try to stay pure and not kill anyone.

* * *

Revy continued her massacre, shooting in all directions as men came from either side of her and she shot them down with inhuman precision and skill. She continues to walk away emotionless searching for more victims to kill. The bald man that stole the painting from the submarine was hiding round the corner, following her before running quickly into the armory. When he got there, he started searching through a box when he finds a massive machine gun which is a MG42. He was rushing to place the bullets belt into it which it gets jammed, as he tries to fix it he feels a spine chilling. Something was standing behind him. His eyes glance back at the figure standing in the doorway and he throws away the machine gun and reaches for the grenade in the box. Though as he pulls the pin, Revy shot him twice and walks away calmly, ignoring the loud explosion in the small room as an outburst of white cloud blows from the room.

* * *

Back to Dutch and Aaron, they were also killing Neo-Nazis members in a calm way. Aaron took down a Nazi by slammed him to a wall and as he sat on the ground, Aaron finished him off by a kick to the face and most likely killed him when there was a crack sound. At the next hall, Aaron and Dutch came out from the corner and see a lot of Nazis nearby. Both of them look at each other smirking, came out from cover around as they pointed their guns at the group of soldiers.

 _"Yo" Dutch calls out to them with composure._

 _"SHOOT THEM!" a soldier cries out._

However before any of them could do anything, exploding shotgun and pistol bullets mow them down in an instant as Dutch holds his gun sideways, cocking the gun after each shot while Aaron was still shooting his pistol in a normal way. Their victims were fell to the floor like crumpled roses, smoke clouding the small confides of the corridor as the echo of the loud gun sounds.

 _"What a joke. They've got uniforms but that's about it." Said Dutch._

 _"No kidding." Said Aaron. "I really thought that they were professional killers…but sadly they're a bunch of wannabes with guns."_

They continued walking and passing the dead bodies, coming upon another room with soldiers hiding behind a turned over table.

 _"So is this where the boss is hiding?!" Dutch asked._

One of the hiding soldiers cried out in distress,

 _"Y-You…you won't find the commander here! He's on an upper level, I swear it's the truth!"_

The soldier then blind fire from the table, hitting the door frame beside Dutch's head.

 _"Well thanks a lot, that's very kind of you." Said Dutch._

Aaron then pulled out a grenade out of his pocket which is a The Soviet F1 hand grenade, pulled the pin out and threw it into the room next to the soldiers. The soldiers were too slow to react and they all got killed by the explosion of the grenade.

 _"Where the hell did you get that grenade from?" Dutch asked Aaron while peeking inside the destroyed room._

 _"Been had that before I got to Roanapur. Got it from Russia and haven't used it for years."_

Dutch gave out a haft grin and then touched his earpiece, opening communications to Revy.

 _"Revy? You hear me?" A couple of moments went by there was no answer._

 _"Revy? Revy, where are you? Damnit!" He swore angrily as he got off his earpiece._

 _"Bad sign?" Aaron asked curiously._

 _"Worst sign. Let's find her fast."_

Meanwhile, Revy kicked down the doors of the control room, startling the crew inside and they all held their hands in the air, one man stepped forward,

 _"Wait! Please don't shoot! We are all hired outsiders! We're not with them!"_

Revy carelessly punched the sailor and he fell to the ground, blood trickling down his cheek.

 _"So what? Please don't kill me?" Unaffiliated and non-resistant mean nothing to me" Revy whispered._

Her eyes filled with hostility and she shot the man in the knee cap, and dug her gun into the quivering sailor's cheek.

 _"You're all insured, it shouldn't matter right? Oink, oink, oink."_

Revy applies more pressure to the trigger, about to shoot the man when another gun barrel pushes her gun away.

 _"Revy, what the hell are you thinking?" Dutch questioned Revy in anger._

Dutch drags the young Chinese American woman out, pushing her angrily against the controller room's outer walls. Aaron on the other hand went inside to check up on the sailors.

 _"What the hell's your problem?" as he glares down at her behind his sunglasses._

 _"I was just doing my job, Dutchy. Bloodbaths are what we do best. Isn't that right?" Revy replied coolly._

 _"A gunman is a professional. A shooter is someone who kills cuz they got issues. I do not remember hiring Charles fucking Whitman. If you want, you can go wild and lose your shit, but if you fuck this up here and now, I die too. Just keep it cool Revy. If that's too much for you, climb a fucking clock tower and start shooting up college kids."_

Revy scoff in annoyance, and her eyes narrowed in anger as her hand twitched towards her gun.

 _"Spare me the bullshit Dutch!" Revy spat._

 _"What do you expect Two-Hands? I'm your employer after all."_

Dutch grabbed his own gun as Revy pulled hers out of her arm holster. They watched each other, and Revy pulled the safety back on her own gun, Dutch did the same and they simultaneously pointed their guns at each other, and there's a long pause before they turn their guns in opposite direction, firing at the Neo-Nazi's that had crept up on them.

 _"I actually thought you were going to kill me" Revy lets out a dark chuckle, looking up at Dutch who smirked slightly, putting away his gun._

 _"Me too partner". Said Dutch._

Aaron then comes out in a normal curiosity but with his sidearm out.

 _"You two alright?" Aaron questioned_

 _"Yeah we're fine, Aaron." Dutch answered. "Could you stay with the sailors and make sure that they won't do anything stupid._

 _"No problem." Aaron answered as he went back to the control room._

 _"So, why don't you tell me what's next on the agenda Big Boss Man?" Questioned Revy._

 _"The commander, we're gonna find him." Said Dutch as he looked out into the open sea,_

Dutch and Revy walked down a deserted corridor

 _"Revy, have you cooled off yet?" Dutch questioned_

 _"What do you mean?" Revy questioned with a sigh._

 _"Are you punishing these guys because of Rock? That's not like you Revy"_

Revy was quiet for a moment before she answered.

 _"Not digging too deep is our style isn't it? I'll finish the job perfectly"_

Dutch chuckled silently, walking in the opposite direction to the Chinese woman,

 _"Of course you will, or you wouldn't be able to support your way of life. I'm gonna check this area, we'll finish talking later"_

Dutch closed the door on Revy's long-suffering sigh when her eyes sharpened when a door splintered open and a very tall soldier appeared before Revy.

 _"So you're still alive little girl?!" Questioned the soldier with a loud voice._

The man's fingers twitching as Revy made great effort to face him,

 _"I compliment you on your audaciousness! My name is Fritz Stanford! I am the acting captain of the glorious Aryan Socialist Union and you are the nefarious grave robber!"_

Revy looked uninterested and bored. Not caring what the soldier is talking about.

 _"This is a fated confrontation" Said the soldier as he pulled out a gun. "For the sake of those who died for the Union you will atone with your blood. Behold! This is the gun I wield. I call it the Eiserne Reich Luger Special" and he goes on to rant about his gun as Revy slides in a new magazine full of bullets. The giant aims his beloved gun at Revy's head, "I'm the only one who can wield this terrible gun" and he cackles madly, "Are you afraid? There's no way you're not! I will show you the power of my gun-"_

 ***BANG***

Revy shot him quick and fast, her patience ran out and he never saw it coming from the 'the little girl'.

 _"Shut the fuck up! Couldn't you see I wasn't even listening! I mean were you trying to sell me the damn gun or what?"_

The man tried to get up, a bleeding flesh wound on the left side of his chest.

 _"Coward" Said the soldier while blood was coming out of his mouth._

Revy then slammed a boot onto his chest, forcing him back to the ground and she crouched down in front of him, pointing her gun at his forehead with a grin and continued speaking to him.

 _"Now it's my turn to talk. Let me give you some advice, if you can hit your target then any gun can pretty much do the trick. Now that's one to grow on. Say hi to the Fuhrer for me, would ya?"_

Her single gunshot echoed loudly throughout the boat.

* * *

Back to Dutch, he walked into the commander's quarters and saw him sniveling and backing away from the door with a phone in his hands.

 _"Yo Nazi, I've come to get you!" Dutch said with a grin and his shotgun slung over his shoulder and then realized that the commander is on the phone. "Oh were you on the phone? Well after all we've been through I don't think I'll apologies for the rudeness. Don't mind me, I'll wait here and let you finish up."_

Dutch heard a voice talking from the phone and

 _"It's for you." Said the commander as he handed the phone to him._

Dutch doesn't take it, instead he taps the loudspeaker with his shotgun barrel.

 _"You the Boss? Your subordinates were a real waste of good uniforms" Said Dutch._

 _"I'm sorry for the pathetic display" answers the voice of an elder man on the other end of the line._

 _"Now, I've got two questions for you." Said Dutch._

 _"Oh? About what the painting really is?"_

 _"Let's start with that…apparently there's another artist thought to be responsible for this painting."_

 _"I commend you on your research, a little known artist from Austria, good old Adolf Hitler himself, or that's how the rumor has it anyway" Said the unknown speaker as he sounded pleased._

 _"T-The Fuhrer's?" the commander shouted in surprise, his eyes widening._

 _"Don't rush to conclusions, old man" Said Dutch._

The speaker continued the conversation.

 _"The Fuhrer as an artist at best could only paint mediocre scenic pieces. But that theory brings back memories. On the day he left for Batavia, the SS officer carrying that painting was also under the impression it was the Fuhrer's work."_

 _"I see, so what you want isn't the painting, but something else inside of it…and this is just a wild guess but, I'd be willing to bet you know the phone number to our office pretty well, don't you old man?"_

 _"Indeed I own the company from Madrid that asked for this salvage job. I was also the one who wished for the two of you to confront one another"_

The commander stood up indigently,

 _"What?!"_

 _"You have quite the insight, Jungle Bunny." the voice from the phone._

 _"Don't be rude white man, I might get upset and throw the painting back into the ocean" Dutch said as the commander's face turned red from outrage._

The voice over the phone sighed and said

 _"That's fine. I simply wanted to get it back because it was discovered, I have other sources of capital and we're quite a financial success at this time, but what about the loss of reputation for yourself? The old man added slyly."_

Dutch sat atop the commander's desk and spoke.

 _"I don't like it but I can't argue with you there."_

 _"Very wise. It's a shame you're black." Said the man with a chuckled._

 _"Heh. Fuck you but thanks. I'll let you get back to your conversation" Said Dutch as he nudged the phone towards the commander with his shotgun._

 _"There's no need for that, he has already fulfilled his role." Said the man._

The commander snapped, flinging things off his desk, including the picture and phone onto the floor.

 _"Alfred You bastard! First you set me up and then you betray me?!"_

 _"Quiet down youngster. You were the one who chose death. You had the same rights as the Blackman. You should have known better then try to enter our society with your level of ability." Said the man._

The commander sunk into his chair and began sobbing at his harsh words.

 _"Now Blackman that was a splendid job. If you were Aryan I would have sent you an Iron Cross."_

Dutch was disgusted and look away from the phone.

 _"I wouldn't want it. All I want is the money, you old Nazi fuck."_

 _"Honestly is wonderful. Hypocrisy rots this world. I wish people like you could be wiped off the planet." Said Alfred._

 _"Thank you kindly. I hope you go to hell."_

Dutch smashed the phone into pieces with the butt of his shotgun when Revy knocked on the commander's door, leaning on it coolly,

 _"Aren't you done yet? Is that the commander?" Asked Revy as she walked into the room._

 _"Yeah." Dutch answered with a nod._

Revy then gave out a smirk thinking about something.

 _"Wanna make a bet Dutch?" Revy asked amused. "You know the one."_

Dutch looks weary.

 _"It's not really much of a bet Revy"_

 _"Just do it."_

Revy throws one of her Cutlass to the commander.

 _"Here you go, Oldman. Knock yourself out."_

The betrayed Neo-Nazi stared at it, before chokingly taking it into his hands.

 _"I say black" Revy said._

Dutch stood beside her and said

 _"I already told you, it's not that much of a game. But fuck it. I say black too."_

The commander held the Cutlass to his head, sweat leaking from his before he started yelling in anguish and aimed the gun at Dutch, pulling the trigger...but it was empty.

 _"See, told you so. It's not much that much of bet" Dutch said ignoring the empty clicks as the commander tried to pull the trigger again and again._

Revy then gave a scoff in disappointment.

 _"I thought he might have shown some all the same, pathetic until the end." Said Revy as she got out the twin of her gun and pointed it at the whimpering commander._

 _"No kidding. Let's finish this job" Said Dutch._

 _"Fuckin' A."_

Both Revy and Dutch approached the commander, holding out their gun, aiming them at him with darkened expression. They then executed the commander with one shot at the same time.

* * *

Outside, Dutch and Revy lit a cigarette each while hanging with Aaron who is not smoking. Aaron did fired a flare gun to give an all clear signal to Benny and Rock to pick them up.

 _"I sure got the shivers today. Way too much trouble." Dutch said leaning his head back. Said Dutch._

 _"Shut up" Revy said, seeing right past his opening and knowing what was coming "I won't cause you anymore trouble". Dutch pushed away from the wall and shot a flare high into the sky. "Seems like there's something you want. Tell me what's on your mind"_

 _"Dutch?"_

 _"What is it?" he asked, turning back to look at her._

 _"It's Rock." Revy lifted her hand to her mouth, toying with her cigarette as her eyes turned away. "She's…on our side of the track…kinda."_

 _"Really? Sorry I didn't really get the whole smoke, blood and mud from the gutter smell from her" Revy growls in frustration not quite sure what she wants to say "she smells of smoke" she said quietly._

 _"That's from our smokes" Dutch countered._

 _"Shut up! I know, it's just…he shouldn't be here." Revy stomped her cigarette vehemently beneath her foot._

Dutch lets out another sigh, and looks at the sea and sees the Black Lagoon approaching them and they could see Rock on the deck with a concerned look on his face. Dutch then turns to Aaron.

 _"You got some interesting fighting skills." Said Dutch._

Aaron only nod as his reply.

 _"Where did you fight like that?" Dutch answered._

Aaron just gave out a sigh and answered.

 _"I was trained by professional killers. They taught me everything. It was very difficult of how they trained me. It was...stressful...painful...I was so close to kill myself of what they teach me to be like them. I mean learning 49 fucking languages at a young age? Who does that? I thought learning three would be enough...but it was the only way for them to be a professional assassin. It must be what they see in me after I graduated school at a young age. I enjoyed being what I used to be until...what I know what I wrong...and what I've learned the truth about them...it pissed me off."_

Dutch was still emotionless as he turned away after hearing stuff about Aaron himself. But after blew smoke out of his mouth from smoking his cigarette

 _"I'm still trying to know if I could trust you...but you did alright."_

Aaron just gave a slow nod as his response 'Thanks'.

 _"What about you?" Aaron questioned Revy as he turns to her._

 _"I still don't like you nor trust you." Revy replied. "In fact, I don't give a fuck about you. Just to be clear…get me in a very bad mood, I'll kill you."_


	8. Calm Down, Two Men

_"...? What? Why me?"_

Rock is sitting on the couch with a slice pizza in his hand and was confused at Dutch, who is standing next to him.

 _"I have to work on the boat all day and Benny's gonna be busy with the electronics. Oh, right. Revy's just lying around in her room so you can bring her and maybe take Aaron with you."_

Dutch gave Rock a small piece of paper containing names, payments and trades. But there was still something that bothered Rock.

 _"Hmm...Revy." Said Rock to himself._

Rock still feels kind of bad about what happened a day ago when they were fighting the Neo-Nazi. Dutch didn't know what was wrong with him and made him curious.

 _"Problem?" Dutch asked._

 _"No... But I can tell you she's not gonna wanna do then..."_

 _"Sounds like somethin' that you two need to deal with." And it's got nothin' to do with me or the job. Start in this neighborhood. First head to Roan "Jackpot" Pigeon's place on Rachiada Street."_

* * *

At Aaron's apartment, he was sleeping on his bed laying on his back with no covers, he's shirtless and wearing only his pants and his right hand is under his pillow. Aaron is was sleeping peacefully until suddenly there were three knocks on the door which made Aaron lifts his body up with his pistol out from his pillow and pointed at the door with both hands holding the pistol. He did it real fast like he just woke up from a nightmare. Aaron was very focused on the door and was very still like a stone. He was even breathing very calm and slowly. On the next three knocks there was a familiar voice who called his name.

 _"Aaron?!"_

Aaron knew that familiar voice which made him lowered his gun and gave out a sigh of relief. He got out the bed and walked to the door but was still holding his pistol with his right hand and hides it behinds he got to the door, he opens it and see Rock on the other side which made him give out a haft smile.

 _"Hey Rock. What's up?"_

 _"Uh just wondering if you're interested in doing errands for me and Revy." Rock requested._

 _"Uh sure. Let me get dress first. I'll be down with you guys in a few minutes."_

* * *

Later, the three Lagoon members were in a club called 'The S&M Show'. There is a black afro man with a yellow suite and purple shirt with big disco glasses sitting on a couch with two strippers who had their D-cup breasts in view for everyone and only wore leather looking belts across their bodies and even had G-strings which made Rock turn away nervously. Even Aaron look away but calmly.

 _"Welcome, my sweet Rebecca! And here I thought you'd given up on me. So you finally decided to shake that fine ass of yours in the S &M show? I need you to be around, baby." _

_"Fuck off, will ya, Roan?" Said Revy. "The only reason I'm here is because of my job, so don't start with that! I'm not into being tied up or tying other people up!"_

 _"You haven't changed. You look so good you'd be great for either, I'm tellin' ya good. It's a real shame. So, what brings you here today?"_

 _"You ordered booze for this place, right? We've got 1500 bottles for ya. They're in warehouse five at the harbor." Said Revy as she shows him a piece of paper with list of items Roan ordered._

 _"Now this is what I'm talking about. What! Tax sure has gone up on these, it's killing me! How's a brother supposed to make a dime? Shit... Oh yeah, what's up with your friend who looks like he never seen a pair of titties before?"_

 _"Oh, him. He's a rookie at our place. He's got nowhere else to go, so we had no choice but to take care of him."_

 _"Hmm... Looks like you're in for a rough ride, brother." Roan then turns to Aaron who wasn't paying attention to the ladies either. "You must be a rookie too. I bet you never seen titties either, huh?"_

 _"Actually I'm keeping it to myself." Said Aaron with a haft grin as he turns to Roan._

 _"I'll take it that you seen titties before."_

 _"Just the same person...and I'm still keeping it to myself."_

 _"You three ever need anything, don't be shy."_

 _"Later Roan. Don't forget about the money, all right?" Said Revy as she and the others left._

* * *

Later, Revy, Rock and Aaron are now in a room that held multiple of electronics for recording and such, but what's surprising that Balalaika was looking through porno videos and is very bored. It made Aaron very disturbed of what kind of porno she's looking.

 _"So the shipment's going to be late, is it?" Questioned Balalaika with a sigh of depression. "You could have told me that over the phone, but instead you came all the way here?"_

 _"Yeah, I hear ya. Tell that to Dutch." Revy answered._

 _"Makes no difference. I've got to finish fifteen of these today, so I won't be getting out anytime soon. No."_

The next scene of a porno film made Balalaika and Aaron disturbed. Rock was the only one looking away.

 _"Oh my God. Why?" Said Aaron in a disturbed look._

 _"Yup... I should've gotten a part-timer to do it. I'm seriously losing my mind... I have a meeting tonight, too. Some more idiots selling drugs without permission again. What a pain in the butt..."_

 _"Hold on a sec! Is she taking it up the ass?" Asked Revy._

 _"Sure is..."_

 _"This is disturbing." Said Aaron. "I mean what the fuck is wrong with people? How is it that people enjoy seeing this shit?"_

 _"It's there fetish if you ask me." Balalaika answered still depressed. "And I thought for a second that you're dirty."_

 _"It called being a gentleman. Plus I hate porn."_

 _"Well I'm too tired to care right now. When I get better maybe you and I can chat later and maybe do business or whatever. Oh, if you guys hear anything about the idiots, I'd appreciate it if you let me know. I'll thank you properly."_

 _"I am so... **so** sorry of what you are going through right now. You maybe a mafia boss but don't deserve this. Is there a chance I can help you?"_

 _"You put me out of my misery?"_

 _"Without killing you. I do want a misunderstanding from your men and I'm very too nice to not kill you like this. But how about I find someone who really have these kinds of fetish ?"_

 _"Please...please do that before I'll call one of my men to take the honor to kill me. But don't forget the idiots."_

 _"Yeah, if we hear anything." Said Revy. "I'm sure we'll be back pretty soon. Good luck with the rest."_

* * *

Later, the three members of Lagoon Company were now driving to their designation. Rock is driving, Revy is riding shotgun irritated and Aaron's in the back passenger seat behind Rock.

 _"So Aaron just curious and it's not about your old job but what do you do here when we're not on the job?"_

 _"Eh mostly just cage fights, stay in my apartment working out until there's a job for us and visit my friend whose here."_

 _"I thought you came here alone."_

 _"I did. My friend just already here in Roanapur. Always there for me and even got me here."_

 _"So who is this friend of yours?"_

 _"Someone who worked in the same organization I was in. Mostly tell me who to kill."_

Aaron and Rock continues to talk, Revy was getting very upset. She was even smoking too much. She then starts to burst out in anger which makes Rock lose his steering.

 _"GAAAAH! THIS SUCKS! THIS REALLY FUCKIN' SUCKS! UGGHHH! WHY AM I STUCK PLAYING FUCKIN' ERRAND BOY WITH YOU?! THAT'S WHAT I REALLY WANNA KNOW! THAT LOUSY PRICK DUTCH! I HOPE HE DIES!"_

 _"DAMMIT REVY! STOP THAT YOU GONNA MAKE US CRASH!" Yelled Rock._

Aaron was still quiet and was showing no emotion while the two were yelling at each other and fighting over the car and he slowly made sure that his seatbelt was tight. Safety reason. Plus in Aaron's mind, he imagine Rock and Revy are angry parents fighting over something and Aaron was their kid which made him laugh a little.

* * *

Later, the three made it all the way to a Church. Aaron and Rock were looking around as they got out of the car with Revy.

 _"Well this is the last stop and we will be done." Said Rock._ _"Hello!"_

Revy walked up to the church and started banging on the door and started yelling for someone to answer.

 _"HEY! YO, BITCH! IT'S REBECCA FROM THE LAGOON COMPANY! OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR, YOU OLD SKANK!"_

A nun with purple sunglasses chewing gum came to see who it was from the side of the building. It was Eda wearing a nun uniform. When she noticed it was Revy who is yelling, she starts to get irritated.

 _"You've always been too damn loud." Said Eda to Revy._

Eda then turns to the people carrying some unknown supplies from the back of a bus.

 _"Just put those in the shed for now, you got it?"_

 _"But these are cleaned items. Are you sure that's where you want them?" Asked the man._

 _"It's OK. It's what the Sister wanted."_

Eda then turns back to Revy.

 _"Hey, Two-Hands, that's the chapel. I can't let your kind walk through there. Over here. Follow me."_

Eda then noticed Aaron and gave out a nice smile.

 _"Well nice to see you again, Aaron."_

 _"You too, Eda." Said Aaron._

With that short friendly greet it made Rock and Revy surprised that Aaron's friend is Eda...mostly Revy and got very curious about it.

 _"Hold on a sec, Eda! You actually know him?!" Revy Questioned._

 _"Well of course I know him. We're best friend." Eda answered._

 _"She's mostly like a big sister to me." Aaron added._

 _"Cause I'm always there for him."_

 _"So where's the old bitch at?" Asked Revy._

* * *

There is an elderly Sister with an eyepatch on her right eye had tea set up for them already. Rock and Revy was sitting on the couch across from the sister. Revy looked very irritated. Eda was standing beside the sister and Aaron was standing by Rock and Revy.

 _"Oh my... This certainly is a surprise... I never thought I'd see the day when Dutchy-Boy would send you on an errand." Said the elderly Sister_

 _"That's none of your business." Said Revy. "Now I want you to to tell us if you got the goods we ordered, Sister."_

 _"Right, new items from the eastern Europe arriving by way of Cambodia. Oh, but one item. Unfortunately, we're still waiting to receive the ARWEN 37 grenade launcher you ordered."_

 _"Now don't kid around, Sister. The reason we ordered everything through you is because we need all of those items for the next job."_

 _"Well, quite frankly, we do have the item. It's just that a different customer is saying they need it immediately. I'm sure you can see my dilemma here. However...Lagoon is a good good customer, so I wouldn't mind handing it over to you despite the inconvenience. But I'd like a better deal for us or a discount on your services."_

 _"Don't fuck with us, Sister." Said Revy in a hostile mood. "Why don't you do the smart thing and play this one by the book, so everyone will be happy. You wouldn't wanna account your money with your feet, would ya?"_

 _"Revy. Cool it." Said Aaron trying to keep Revy calm._

 _"It's best to listen to the young man behind you,_ _Rebecca." Said the Elderly Sister. "I wouldn't make idle threats if I were you. If you insist, then why don't you bring Dutch-Boy around?"_

With that said, Revy got angry and stood up and starts to draw one of her Cutlass out. Eda drew her pistol out quick and first and points it at Revy. Her pistol is a Glock 17L. Revy did manage to pull out her Cutlass but points it at Eda. Revy then felt a barrel of a gun on the back of her head. She knew who is pointing a gun at her which made her very angry. Aaron. He is pointing his SIG-Sauer P226 at her holding both hands and he was even keeping calm.

 _"That's all I have to say. There's nothing before, nothing after." Said the Elderly Sister._

 _"Aaron you motherf-" Said Revy but was then cut off by Aaron._

 _"Just drop the gun, Revy. I'm doing this because I not trying to get into a shootout...nor am I defiantly letting you kill a great friend of mine so calm the down and put your gun away."_

 _"Better do it." Said Eda with a smirk. "There are two professionals you're dealing with here."_

The three gunslingers was almost close to start shooting until Rock, who is completely calm and was enjoying the tea, start to speak to the Elderly Sister.

 _"Um...This is very good tea, Sister. Sister uhm..."_

 _"It's Sister Yolanda, young man." Said the Elderly Sister._

 _"It's been a very long time since I've had tea that wasn't from a tea-bag. Is this W &M? Or perhaps this is... Fortnum and Mason?"_

 _"My! You're very knowledgeable, aren't you? You're right, this is W &M. There's nothing nicer than a good cup of tea."_

 _"Yes. It takes a company with that kind of history and dedication to deliver such flavor without fail._

 _"Rock, will you shut the fuck up?!" Revy yelled._

 _"Revy how about you shut up." Said Aaron to Revy. "Because he's the one saving your dumbass right now."_

 _"That's true for any company even if their products differ, am I right in saying that?" Rock continues._

 _"Hmm...I don't quite see it. What exactly are you getting at, young man?"_ _Sister Yolanda questioned._ _"What is your point? Are you trying to imply that it's also true for illegal firearms? I'm afraid we won't have much of a negotiation if you get too hasty."_

 _"I'm talking about the drugs."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"That's what I'm getting at, Sister. Lately, drugs are being distributed outside the agreed-upon routes, did you know that, Sister? Hotel Moscow and other mafia in the city have made every effort to find the source. They've looked everywhere they could think of, but the culprits still haven't been found. And that's because there's a blind-spot - somewhere they shouldn't have to look. For instance, those who can freely cross borders under the auspices of the Church. Or NGO members who don't even know they're being used as mules. It strikes me that these people are being overlooked. Sister Eda. Why did you have those men leave the clean linens in the shed? Aren't cleaned items normally taken to the living quarters?"_

With that said, it did made Eda nervous a little and made Aaron gave out a smirk impressed of how Rock negotiating with the Elderly Sister.

 _"Young man, you can't make statements based on mere conjecture." Said Sister Yolanda. "You make it sound like the stuff's coming from this place."_

 _"It's just a hypothesis." Said Rock. "Also, we could talk about weapon shipments. The amount of weapons entering and leaving this place - they don't seem to add up, if you know what I mean. That's easy to figure out with a little research. It was dangerously easy to see, actually. One last thing. The Lagoon Company is of course on friendly terms with Hotel Moscow, but I wouldn't say we necessarily work together, either."_

 _"I see your point. If you improve your timing a bit, then you'll really take shape. Eda."_

 _"Yes, Sister?"_

 _"He's a bit rough, but he passes. Add the ARWEN to the list."_

 _"OK."_

Aaron, Eda and Revy lowered their guns and holstered them. Everyone was calm but Revy was still pissed.

 _"Dutchy-Boy has a good eye." Said the Elderly Sister. "I can't imagine where he found you. It's almost time for mass. I apologize, but you'll have to be on your way, Young man. Come visit us again sometime soon."_

 _"You got lucky, this time." Said Eda to Revy._

 _"Go to hell, bitch." Revy replied._

As Revy and Rock starts to walk off, Revy gave Aaron a death glare for pointing his gun at her. Aaron just didn't care and wasn't looking at her. Rock did got curious that Aaron's not coming with them.

 _"Hey um Aaron are you coming?" Rock asked._

 _"Nah I'm staying." Aaron answered._

Rock gave out a nod and left out the building. Before Revy could leave

 _"My dear. You could learn a thing or two from that young man, you know. In the end, waving your gun around doesn't work. You'll never do good business like that." Said Sister Yolanda as she laughs._

 _"Go fuck yourself." Said Revy as she walks out and slammed the door behind her._

 _""I'm so sorry about that." Said Aaron._

 _"Eh. It's like everyday with that bitch." Said Eda. "It's no problem. Can't believe you have to work with her. I was hoping for you working with Balalaika."_

 _"Eh she doesn't want me. Which is why she put me in Lagoon Company. It's feels alright working for them so I don't mind."_

 _"They still don't know about us right?"_

 _"Right. They been curious about me so I had to tell them that I used to work for a league of assassins."_

 _"Well the Agency are full assassins."_

 _"Yeah...By the way, do you know anyone who is a complete pervert?"_

Eda gave Aaron a confused look on her face when he asked a strange question like that.

 _"Why?" Eda asked._

 _"It's for Balalaika's...problem she's having." Aaron answered._

* * *

Later, Rock and Revy are somewhere in town. Revy just sitting down at a free table and was smoking her cigarette. Rock brought two soy sauce Ramen and placed a bowls in front of Revy.

 _"Oh, man... We should've timed this a little better. It's crowded. Let's eat before it gets cold." Said Rock._

 _"I don't want to eat." Said Revy._

 _"Try it. The meal will make you feel better."_

 _"Why don't you give me the keys? I'll go home on my own."_

 _"If you do that, I can't get back."_

 _"Why don't you walk?"_

 _"That's not going to happen."_

They then became silent. Rock was eating his food and Revy was just sitting there irritated and continues to smoke her cigarette until

 _"Know what? You should go back to Japan. You're just not cut out for this." Said Revy._

Rock stopped eating and starts to look at Revy.

 _"Well, you're the one who invited me." Rock commented._

 _"Yep, really fucked up there." Revy replied._

 _"I wonder. Maybe you can tell me who kept the church from becoming a bloodbath today? You almost got killed by Aaron or that nun. It's just like that old lady said, you can't solve everything with a gun."_

 _"I'm warning you...You better watch what you say, Rock." Said Revy as she drops her cigarette and stomps on it._

 _"You've been like this ever since the submarine. Like what's bothering you? Was it our talk?"_

 _"Who cares! I told you never to talk about that again."_

Rock then snap as he slams his chopsticks down on the table and says

 _"You what Revy. Fuck you. I'm not going to apologize anymore."_

 _"The people around the open restaurant gasps because that was the first time anyone said anything like that to Revy. Revy froze and slowly glares at Rock for what he said."_

 _"I musta misheard you. You better hope I did, otherwise you're a fuckin' dead man."_

 _"Oh Is that so? In that case, I'll say it again! I didn't make any mistake! I've nothing to apologize for! That's what I'm saying!"_

 _"That's a shame..." Said Revy with a scoff as she slowly pulls out one of her Cutlass. "You just stepped on a non-negotiable, big ass fuckin' landmine."_

The crowed of people were in fear when Revy pulled out her gun and they start to run in fear. Revy stood up and pointed her Cutlass at Rock.

 _"Like I said...a real shame. There's just one last thing I need to ask you. What do you want on your tombstone, cocksucker?" Asked Revy._

 _"In matter of fact...Why don't you write, 'There's no cure for a fool with a gun.'?" Rock answered._

 _"Well, Rock, goodbye. See ya."_

As Revy could pull trigger, Rock stood up and grabbed the gun, while pushing it away from him. Which still caused the bullet to scrap his shoulder. Revy was surprise and Rock was glaring at Revy.

 _"See that? There are some problems you can't solve with a gun." Said Rock as he took the pistol away from Revy._

 _"Bastard!" Revy yelled._

 _"Who are you calling 'bastard'?! My name is Rock! You got that?! Fuck! I've had more than my fill of this shit! I've had enough! I thought I was done with kissing ass for a living, but here I am at the ends of the Earth, now I'm supposed to be kissing your ass?! What kind of sick joke is this?!_

 _"You fuckin' spoiled, arrogant son of a-"_

 _"It's ROCK! And arrogant? Who the hell are you kidding?! Why don't you try taking a good look at yourself!? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of outlaw, a wild pirate?! But as soon as you open your mouth, all I ever hear you talking about is, 'Money, money, money'! You'd think you'd be some hard-ass villain after the big prize, but you end up scavenging off corpses instead! Is there any fucking limit to how greedy you can be!? Are you really that pathetic?! Don't you have any pride left in you?!"_

 _"You really think you can judge me, Mr. White-Collar!? What do you know about my life, huh?! What the hell do you know about me?! Go on! Why don't you tell me?! A guy like you who spent his life in a safe little bubble has no idea what I've been through!"_

 _"You're right. There's no way I can know that. I'm not you, after all. But still, let me ask you this: Other than the fact that I'm white-collar, what do you know about me? It doesn't matter who you are, or how you live. We all have to suffer, right? You have no intention of understanding that! Instead of owning up to things, you'd rather play the part of the tragic heroine. That's the most cowardly thing about you, Revy."_

 _"SHUT UP! It's convenient for you to see it like that! God damnit! This isn't one of those cheap picaresque Hollywood films you love to talk about! There are no heroes in this life! And what's all this about pride? Fuck your pride! Look around you! It's shit as far as the eye can see! I hate to break it to you, but there is no fuckin' Robin Hood!_

 _"If there's no Robin Hood, then why don't you become Robin Hood? It's got to be better than feeling sorry for yourself, crying about your hard life."_

 _"Shut up! Shut the fuck up, dammit! I'm serious! I'll kill you!"_

 _"Then do it. Keep chasing your tail like a dog, if that's what you want. If you kill me here, then you'll just end up proving me right."_

 _"That's all I know how to do!"_

Revy shouted as she punched Rock in the face. Rock braced himself and mentally patted him back that he didn't fall even though his side of the face started to throb he still stared at Revy who looked wild surprised.

 _"Did you forget, Revy? The reason I ended up here, my bosses calmly cut my life away." Said Rock as he moved Revy's hand from his face. "I was an afterthought, and all for what - to protect their dirty money, their expense accounts, their place at the boardroom table. When you first invited me in, it was like waking up from a long sleep. My life had become the rush-hour commute, the fake laughing, lowering my head, risking my life to score points. And all of that was fine as long as I had a place to drink after work and a batting cage nearby. And then, just like that, none of that mattered anymore. The one person who shook me awake - the one who invited me in... it was you, Revy. What concerns me now, is that the one woman who showed me all of this is acting just like the people who betrayed me. I'm not gonna stand by and let that happen!"_

With that said, Revy starts to calm down a bit but was still a little up set on him. Rock has been through a lot and was sick of all the bull in his life. Rock was finally awaken when Revy took him in Lagoon Company and changed his life and see that Revy can do some good in the outlaw life but Revy still doesn't see it that way.

 _"...I don't know what you're talking about." Said Revy. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that? An idiot like you won't live long."_

 _"We're both idiots and we both suffer. Just leave it at that!" Said Rock._

 _"I'm pretty sure you're the biggest idiot here. Dumbass." Said Revy._

 _"Getting mad!"_

 _"Oooh, sounds scary! What're you gonna do, write a memo or somethin'?"_

 _"Hey, you two!" Said an unknown man behind Rock and Revy._

 _"Why don't you mind your fuckin' business?!" Said Revy._

When Rock and Revy look at the direction of someone calling them, they noticed that they're surrounded by police officers pointing their guns at them except for the chief.

 _"Ah fuck." Said Revy and Rock._

 _"Surprise, surprise." Said the chief. "I hear someone's making a ruckus at the market, and it turns out to be you again. Revy. This town isn't your private shooting gallery. Discharging your weapon without any concern for who's watching. And I'm the poor slob who's got to put out the fire."_

 _"Isn't that why we give you all those fat envelopes? Do I complain to you about my job, Chief?" Revy questioned._

 _"I'm not saying don't do it, I'm just saying do it where no one's gonna see you. As long as you do that, I don't care if you kill people or play hide the apple for that matter. Outta sight, outta mind means that I don't have to cancel my golf dates and I can work on my short game in peace. Anyway, I'm bringing you in. There's paperwork to be taken care of on our side."_

 _"Fine by me."_

* * *

At the dock, Benny is sitting on the edge of the Black Lagoon and noticed Dutch walking to him with a towel on his neck and he's covered in oil.

 _"Damn engine is giving me trouble. Urgh..." Said Dutch as he wipes the oil and sweat from his face with his towel._

 _"Drown your sorrows?" Asked Benny._

 _"Thanks." Said Dutch as he took a can of beer from the cooler._

* * *

Back to Rock and Revy, they're both sitting in the back riding in a police car. Rock was smoking a cigarette. Both of them were quiet since they left town with the police. That unitl

 _"Hey Rock." Revy called._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Just one thing. Let me ask you this and there won't be any more trouble. So, um, I just wanna know which side you wanna be on..."_

 _"Me?...I'm right here where I'm sitting, Revy." Rock answered with a sigh. "I'm not anywhere else."_

 _"Rock. Give me a light." Said Revy when she pulled out a cigarette and placed it in her mouth._

 _"Light? The cops got the lighter."_

 _"What are you talking about? You got one in your mouth."_

Rock starts to lean up to Revy with the cigarette still in his mouth.

 _"What a fucked up day that was..." Said Revy._

 _"No shit..." Rock replied._

The two then start do a cigarette kiss. Both of them were staring at each other eye-to-eye.

 _"Damn... I'm so tired. I wanna go home and sleep." Said Revy._

 _"Yeah..." Rock replied._

* * *

Back at the church, Aaron and Eda are inside the chapel sitting in the front at a table. Both of them were having their friendly chat.

 _"Still don't know how there's no incident between you and Balalaika." Said Eda. "Really thought that there would be casualties in Hotel Moscow."_

 _"Nah...I kind of like them." Said Aaron. "Trust me...it's better to negotiate the most ruthless Russian mafia than fight them. Especially when you told me that Balalaika and her men were ex-Soviet Union Red Army. How she fights and operate. It's way better to not pick a fight with her...nor piss her off. I think we should be...friends than enemies."_

 _"Not to mention that she and her men were screwed by the KGB which she wants to kill everyone part of it."_

 _"By the way, how do you think your friend Rico would be doing Balalaika's problem."_

 _"He can handle some porn but if it's hardcore...I don't think he can handle that. For that I think you may made Balalaika very happy."_

 _"I think I did. So how's home?"_

 _"I'm still contact to them. I'm even trying to come back home after this situation we're in. By the way, my little Eddy is getting a little too...famous."_

"Really? What about Linda?"

"Too cute. A man saw Linda's adorableness and almost had an heart attack."

Both of them started laughing when Eda was talking about her kids.

 _"You should visit them sometimes...they'll love to meet uncle Aaron." Said Eda._

 _"I'll try." Said Aaron. "Besides I love kids."_

 _"So how you're street fight records?"_

 _"Eh...still undefeated."_

 _"Huh. No surprise there. But why street fights? Ever since you left the Agency...you got into street fighting"_

 _"Well I still needed to get some more money...and it mostly helps stop thinking about what I did for the Agency. I was having a hard time trying to stop thinking about what happened in Iran."_

 _"That wasn't even your fault. Those fuckers used you to kill those innocent people, the Iran and that US reporter making you think that Jihad forces were only in there."_

 _"Yeah...but it not the only thing that bothers me."_

Aaron gave out a sigh as he leaned his back to the chair. Eda knew what else was bothering Aaron which made her took off her purple glasses and looked at him with her blue eyes.

 _"You still miss her."_

 _"Yeah...I still do." Said Aaron with a slow nod. "I don't know if she feels the same way. I wish I didn't leave her."_

 _"You made the right call so you shouldn't stress over it."_

 _"I hope she understands."_

* * *

 _Somewhere in South America, there is a beautiful mansion with a nice garden. At the garden, there is a young Hispanic woman in her twenties wearing a maid uniform and glasses. She looks a bit sad as she stare in the sky holding her cross attach to a necklace around her neck thinking about something...or someone._

 _"Aaron."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. WFTC141 here. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please for give my bad grammar and other mistakes. Yes I have add that Eda has kids of her own in the US. If you continue to read this story you'll know some interesting things. And please give this story a chance even though some of you are having doubts about my OC. My OC is just based on Jason Bourne and Aaron Cross. He was a Black Ops Child Soldier who was stressfully trained by the CIA for Black Ops. They just turned him into a weapon. Please give this story a chance. This is really better than my old Black Lagoon FanFiction that I had to get rid of because that was really terrible and stupid (pairing OC x Revy when it should always be Rock x Revy)** **By the way, I hate porn as well if you all haven't known that. which is the reason why I made Aaron the type of person who hates porn the same way I do. To me porn shouldn't even be made and should be illegal because these Rule34 are doing porn out of my favorite shows and shows that I used to watch as a kid which pissed me off. They even make porn out of kids and incest. If you have any options about porn or your thoughts about my story, please leave a comment on the review. Also check out Aaron's Blog on tumblr ( _aaronrorkeblacklagoonocrp_ ). Please get the chance to do some asks. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	9. Bloodhound in Roanapur

A day later, Lagoon Company are somewhere in the middle of the ocean in the Black Lagoon next to a cargo ship says SIETE PANAMA. Today they were shipping off weapons as a request from one of their clients which is the head of the Manisarela Cartel's branch in Roanapur. Rock and Aaron are on the dirty large cargo ship wearing a construction helmets. Aaron was wearing sunglasses because it's very sunny. Since Rock is on board he got to make sure nothing goes a miss. Counting the boxes that just got transported, she gave a mental pat on the back before going up to a very large bald man who was collecting ropes back up.

 _"We are done transferring the crates, if you could please sign this?"_

A moment of silence, the man completely ignored him. Rock was a little confused and look at Aaron for questioning.

 _"They have to make sure that the gun aren't bullshit." Aaron explained. "If they are then there will be gun blazing here."_

All of a cartel member kicked the lid of the crates and handed a AK-47 to his coworker, after he inspected the gun he gave a thumbs up. A big muscular cartel member walked up to Rock with a grin on his face and spoke to him.

 _"Estamos bien. Firmaro los papeles."_

Rock was confused of what he said and look at Aaron who smiled at him.

 _"He wants to sign the papers dude." Said Aaron._

 _"Oh right." Said Rock._

Rock handed the cartel member the clip board and he starts to sign the paper.

 _"Didn't you do some translation job when you were working in Japan?" Questioned Aaron_

 _"Yeah but noting to do with Spanish." Said Rock_

 _"Well I can help you with a couple of languages."_

 _"Are you really trying to kill me teaching me the rest of the languages you know?"_

 _"I'm just gonna teach you the ones that you may need. If I teach you too many, you may kill actually yourself. Not even possible for a human being to learn that much language...I manage to learn 49. Well 48 because English doesn't count."_

Both of them started chuckling a bit and after that, the cartel member handed Rock back the clipboard and started called someone to bring something. Later, one of the cartel members brought out a young blond Venezuelan boy to Rock and Aaron which made Rock a little confused and Aaron surprised. The boy is wearing a light blue shirt and cargo shorts and sneakers and he is a little dirty. The young man was looking very angry. To Aaron...the way he slowly took off his sunglasses and was surprised...he knows the boy and was having a feeling to pull out his gun and kill every cartel on this ship and in Roanapur. But Rock and Aaron escort the boy to the Black Lagoon and to the control room and when they got there and met up with Dutch and Revy and Rock started explaining the situation to them.

 _"Hey Dutch I counted the crates like you wanted me to...and brought the package with me but...is he it?"_

Dutch and Revy turned around and looked down at the boy next to Aaron and Rock and he was glaring at the people in front of him. Aaron was looking a little guilty for some reason but also curious of why the cartel has him. Dutch and Revy were confused that the package is a kid.

 _"Once we're back, we're handing him over to a certain Columbian Mafioso buyer at a designated point." Said Dutch. "Revy, put him in a cabin for now."_

 _"Got it." Said Revy._

 _"In matter of fact I got it." Aaron interfered._

With that said it started to get pretty quiet when Aaron volunteered to escort Garcia to the room.

 _"You got it?" Questioned Revy._

 _"Yeah." Said Aaron._

 _"Fine. Take him." Dutch decided. "Make sure you feed him. I don't want our package passed out and die on us. Take Rock with you."_

Aaron gave Dutch a nod and both him and Rock escorted the boy to the room. Revy was still looking very mad and very curious.

 _"Dutch...I still have this itch that Aaron's hiding something from us." Said Revy._

 _"Yeah...I hear ya." Said Dutch._

 _"We should kill the fucker now before we end up in the world of shit."_

 _"Not yet."_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me, Dutch? Do you not see something suspicious about him? He's soft like Rock, he hasn't done much even though I still smell blood on him, I haven't smell a bit of booze nor smoke on him and his best friend is Eda...motherfucker even pointed his gun at me when I was aiming to shoot that bitch. Now there's something between him and that fucking kid. There's clearly something going on with him."_

 _"I understand what you're telling me...trust me...I was thinking the same thing plus waiting the right time to put a bullet between his eyes...but there's something else telling me to not jump into conclusion. So we'll wait to see what happens."_

* * *

At the cabin room, the young boy is sitting on a seat with a can food in his hand with his eyes down and was still upset. Aaron and Rock are outside next to the door to the other side of the room.

 _"Haven't even touch his meal." Said Rock._

 _"Can't blame him." Said Aaron. "He's going through a lot."_

 _"I can tell. I feel sorry that he was kidnapped."_

Aaron was still feeling guilty about something and started having flashbacks about him and the boy somewhere outside and both of them smiling.

 ** _"Come play with me, Senior Aaron!"_**

 ** _"Alright, alright."_**

 _"Aaron? Are you alright?"_

Aaron came back to reality and see Rock curious.

 _"I need a sec." Said Aaron._

Aaron entered the room and got infront of the young boy who is still upset and not looking at him.

 _"Deberías comer. (You should eat.)" Said Aaron in Spanish._

The boy was still giving out the silent treatment and was looking away from Aaron, giving him the cold shoulder. Aaron only sigh and asked the boy a question.

 _"¿Cómo está tu papá? (So how is your father?)"_

 _"¿Por qué te importa? (Why do you care?)" Questioned the boy in Spanish._

 _"Sabes bien y bien que realmente me preocupo por ti, por tu padre y por todos los que trabajan para la familia Lovelace. (You know good and well that I really care about you and your father and everyone who works for the Lovelace family.)"_

 _"¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso! Si realmente te importa, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarnos ?! (Liar! You're a liar! If you really care then why did you have to leave us?!)"_

 _"Sé que era malo para mí salir ... Quiero volver pero todavía no puedo. Hay algo que tenía que hacer. (I know it was bad for me to leave...I want to come back but I can't yet. There's something I had to do.)"_

Aaron then sat down next to the boy and spoke to him again in Spanish.

 _"¿Como es ella? (How is she?)"_

 _"Oh ahora te preocupas por ella? (Oh now you care about her?)" Questioned the boy. "No te importaba que estuviera muy destrozada por tu culpa. No puedo creer que fueras tan desinteresado. (You didn't care that she was very heartbroken because of you. I can't believe that you were that selfless.)"_

 _"No fue así. Sabía que estaría con el corazón roto cuando me fuera. Quería volver pero ahora no puedo. (It wasn't like that. I knew she would be heartbroken when I left. I wanted to come back but I can't right now.)"_

Both of them were glaring at each other. The young boy is very mad at Aaron. The young man then looks away with a scoff and Aaron then just gave out a sigh of defeat.

 _"Sólo quédate aquí y comportate. Por favor. (Just stay here and behave yourself. Please.) Said Aaron as he got up and walks away._

Aaron walked out of the room and met up to Rock.

 _"What was that about?" Questioned Rock._

 _"It's complicated." Aaron answered. "I'll be back. I need to get Benny. Could you stay here and keep an eye on him until I get him?"_

 _"Yeah. Sure thing."_

When Aaron left Rock alone with the boy, he starts to feel very guilty. The boy was very upset with him because in the past he left him, his father and a woman he knows. He even starts to have flashbacks of him and a young woman with long purple hair and blue eyes in bed together and is smiling at him.

 _ **"I love you, Aaron...I will always love you."**_

Aaron came back to reality after that moment and continue to make his way to Benny.

* * *

Later, Aaron and Rock are back at the control room with Revy and Dutch. Benny on the other hand is keeping an eye on the boy at the cabin room. Revy was still being curious on and mad at Aaron who she still thinks he's hiding something.

 _"So Aaron...you seem like you may have a history between you and the kid." Said Dutch. "Care to explain?"_

Aaron doesn't seem interested to talking about the past between him and the young boy but there no other choice so he just gave out sigh and explained it to Lagoon Company.

 _"His name is Garcia Fernando Lovelace, son of Diego Jose San Fernando Lovelace. Diego is the head of The Lovelace Family, one of the 13 prominent South America families. I was a personal bodyguard for him for almost a year in 1992." Aaron explained._

 _"So what did you do to piss off the kid?" Revy asked._

 _"It's between us and the family so don't worry about."_

Aaron and Revy were glaring at each other. Revy still doesn't trust him and Aaron wasn't going to let out some of his secrets.

 _"Enough you two." Said Dutch. "We need to focus on what to do with the kid."_

 _"Maybe we should take him to Roanapur and wait until someone picks him up." Said Rock. "That's my opinion because there is something bothering me."_

 _"What's that?" Dutch asked._

 _"Well it's obvious that the Cartel gave him to us to do the delivery." Rock answered. "That will probably make things worse for us. I'm guessing that we're going to be in a misunderstanding situation."_

 _"Good thinking, Rock." Aaron commented. "I was thinking the same thing. Besides...Cartel usual does shit like this. They most likely don't have the balls to tell the confess and likes to blame shit on others and even give them the job to do it. So we deliver Garcia back to the Lovelace Family before shit-hits-the-fan."_

 _"It's our job to deliver the kid to the cartel...and we always finish the job. I'm gonna get paid for this shit even if those assholes didn't tell us about delivering a kid." Said Revy._

 _"The fuck we are. I'm not letting those scumbags have him nor hurt him."_

 _"Not our problem."_

 _"Well it's my problem."_

 _"You're not gonna fuck this up because you know the kid."_

Aaron and Revy then turns to Dutch to make the decision like two kids want their parents to pick what they want.

 _"Dutch we're gonna get screwed either way if we even do the job." Said Aaron to Dutch. "The family are going to send one of their own to get him...and I know who and it may gonna involve a bloodbath."_

 _"Dutch we always do our job and always get paid for it." Said Revy to Dutch._

Dutch then starts to think about the options. 'Do the job and get paid or take the boy back to the family and not get paid and get shot at by the cartel.' Dutch gave out a sigh and came up with a decision.

 _"We're gonna meet Abrego at the Yellow Flag Bar and talk about this. After that we'll decide on delivering the boy or not. This is actually the first time ever did a child delivery job so lets see where this goes."_

* * *

Later back in Roanapur at the headquarters of Hotel Moscow, Balalaika is I her office looking through her window. Just thinking about her past before she was a leader of Hotel Moscow. She can still remember her childhood when she was having a difficult time trying to honor her father who is a Soviet Union Red Army General. She then come back to reality when she heard knocks on the door.

 _"Войдите. (Come in.)" Said Balalaika in Russian._

The one who entered the room was Balalaika's lieutenant, Boris. He only haft opened the door and stick his head out.

 _"Капитан Я один из наших собственных, кто приехал из России. (Captain I have one of our own who came from Russia.)" Said Boris. "Он говорит, что у него есть информация о незнакомым подходит к Roanapur, и это включает в себя контракт на поставку Lagoon компании за Manisarela Картель ... у него также есть файл Аарона Rorke из ЦРУ.(He says that he has information of a stranger coming to Roanapur and it's involves Lagoon Company's delivery contract for The Manisarela Cartel...he also has a file of Aaron Rorke from the CIA.)"_

When Balalaika heard what Boris has said...especially about a CIA file about Aaron, Balalaika's slowly turns her head to Boris and gave out her serious glare which did scared Boris a little even if he seen the look before.

 _"Приведи его. (Bring him in.)" Said Balalaika._

* * *

It is now nighttime in Roanapur and the Lagoon Company are on the road in there car except for Benny who stayed at the Black Lagoon since there wasn't gonna be enough room. Dutch is driving, Revy is sitting shotgun and Garcia is sitting in the back middle between Aaron and Rock. The noises seemed to have woken Garcia up when they got closer to the city. Cars were beeping and the police were doing their job or some are being corrupted. Garcia did felt uncomfortable when he saw prostitute and gangsters waiting at various corners, in front of clubs that had neon lights.

 _"They're not the same." Garcia whispered in English._

Rock and Aaron who had gotten used to the place looked down at him.

 _"My hometown and this city...they're not the same."_

 _"It's not Garcia." Said Aaron with a sigh. "This is where all types of criminals belong."_

 _"I'm sorry. This isn't a city that any child should see." Said Rock._

Aaron still feels guilty that this has happened to Garcia. Him kidnapped by the cartel and his father must be very worried about him. After Rock apology, Garcia just gave out sigh and replied back.

 _"I'm alright."_

 _"So who is picking Garcia up, Aaron?" Asked Dutch._

Aaron knew who most likely going to rescue Garcia. He's hoping that there's not going to be any violence when the person he knows rescue Garcia which worries Aaron. He then gave a deep breath before answering Dutch.

 _"Roberta."_

 _"Who the fuck is that?" Asked Revy._

 _"Roberta is my caretaker and maid for the Lovelace Family."_

With that said, Revy started bursting out laughing. Aaron and Garcia just glared at Revy.

 _"A maid?! A Fucking Maid?! Let me guess...she kill me by cleaning me with a fucking feather?"_

After Revy finished laughing she composed herself as best she could smirking at the story.

 _"Revy is the other reason you came with us is to make fun of Garcia?" Rock asked Revy._

 _"Yeah because it's pretty obvious that the kid's maid of his is gonna get herself killed here. I mean Aaron, you know that maid is gonna die right?"_

Aaron was silent after that comment and looked away facing the door window. Aaron was also in a pissed off mood still.

 _"Look whatever it is I'm pretty sure its nothing we can't handle, still I'm pretty sure we need to have a little "chat" with our client at the Yellow Flag Bar about forgetting certain details even if we still do the job." Said Dutch._

Later Lagoon Company has finally made it to the Yellow Flag Bar. They start to get out and about to walked in but

 _"Hey kid. This maid you've been talking about... Sure hope she's just a regular maid."_ _Said Revy._ _"If she's not a normal maid...I love to meet her, 'cause my Cutlass feels too cold. Who knows. Your maid could help fix that."_

Garcia was then mad for what Revy said about Roberta. He thinks that Revy is going kill Roberta. In his mind, she better not lay a hand on her. But Revy just scoff and then replied back to him.

 _"I'm just kidding. Well, I guess there's no point getting my hopes up._ _Not when I'm dealing with some maid-obsessed brat like you."_

 _"Revy...I will knock your ass out if you so much as even hurt her." Aaron threatened with his death glare on his face. "I don't care if you're a girl."_

 _"Oh really?" Questioned Revy with her death glare plus a smirk on her face towards Aaron._

 _"Yeah...really."_

As Revy got in front of Aaron's face, both of them were almost about to have their showdown until Dutch stops them.

 _"Enough you two. I'm not having both of my employers start killing each other."_

 _"I don't know, Dutch...he this close of not being a villain like us. Shouldn't even got this job in the first place." Said Revy._

 _"I remembered telling you that I never asked to have this job, bitch." Said Aaron._

 _"Why you little smartass bastard."_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"I mean it you two." Said Dutch. "I will treat both of you as a nonemployee if I have to. So cut the shit and lets go."_

Dutch, Rock and Revy walked away to the Yellow Flag. Aaron stayed because he was still upset about Revy threat towards Roberta.

 _"Senior Aaron."_

Aaron turns around looking at Garcia who has a worried look on his face.

 _"_ ¿Es cierto que me entregarás al cartel? _(Is it true that you'll hand me over to the cartel?)" Asked Garcia in Spanish._

Aaron still feels bad about what he's going through. He kneel down in front of Garcia and both of his hands on his shoulders and began to speak to him.

 _"Me aseguraré de que no te lleven. (I'll make sure they will not take you.)" Said Aaron in Spanish. "Vas a casa con tu padre. Yo prometí. (You are going home to your father. I promised.)"_

Garcia just looked down and gave a nod as he still look sad. As the group entered the bar, they see a crowd of Hispanic men at the front laughing at someone. The Hispanic men are members of the Colombian Manisarela Cartel and with them is the leader, Abrego. He is in his mid 40s, black hair with a mustache and brown eyes and wearing a white suit with a red shirt underneath the jacket.

When Garcia entered, he heard a familiar female voice from the front.

 _"I'm very sorry, but I will not be able to hold back."_

When Garcia heard that familiar voice, he look directly to the crowd and see a familiar young woman in her mid twenties, has long braided purple hair, wearing round glasses and wearing a maid uniform. She's also carrying a suitcase and a umbrella. Garcia is surprised to see her. The maid that Garcia knows is Roberta. The maid slowly start to point her umbrella at one of the crowed of cartel members as they still laughs.

 _"Please excuse me. And, I hope you enjoy yourselves." Said the maid._

With that said, a cartel member was shot by a slug round which made him flew above the cartel members and hit the ground and died.

 _"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Dutch and Rock together._

 _"Dutch...now I know what I want for Christmas." Said Revy in shocked._

As the Cartel was in shocked and were slow to react, the maid lift up her suit case and pulled the trigger of it and bullets came out and flying towards the cartel. The suitcase has a light machine gun inside it and has a Franchi SPAS-12 disguised as an umbrella. She was on a killing spree against the Manisarela Cartel. They then had to take cover and trying to kill the Maid. Bao was yelling at them to stop messing up his bar. As for Lagoon Company, they hid behind cover under a table with Garcia.

 _"Well we just managed to walk ourselves into another warzone." Said Dutch. "Maybe we can take comfort in the fact that they are to busy killing each other to notice us. We'll be able to sneak out of here without alerting anyone to our presence if we keep our heads down."_

 _"Does that evolves leaving the brat here?" Revy asked._

 _"Yeah I don't want a time bomb hanging around with us either" Dutch replied._

 _"Shit. That means that I won't have fun with that maid."_

At that moment, a few Cartel members that are still alive, especially the leader Abrego took cover behind the walls and were firing in from the windows and the doorway...which did pissed Dutch and Revy.

 _"Great now our the front door exit is out so lets take the back exit, leave the kid and lets go, Revy lead on" Dutch ordered._

 _"If we leave him here there is a chance that he might get-" Rock then paused when there is something missing and started to looking around. "Hey wait a sec...where's Aaron?"_

Rock, Revy and Dutch were searching for Aaron but there was no sight of him and it did pissed Revy off.

 _"Motherfucker! He bailed on us!" Revy yelled._

 _"Looks like he made a good choice leaving the kid here with them." Said Dutch. "Let's start crawling to the back."_

 _"Shit. Fuck it then. Wait until I get my hands on that piece of shit." Revy grumbled as she crawled on all fours towards the back keeping her head down._

Rock was still curious of why Aaron disappear. He seemed to care so much for Garcia but never think to do something like leaving him. As it came time to leave, he stopped and looked down at Garcia. The poor young boy was frightened when he sees the young woman he thought he knew was opposite. The maid killing any cartel member on sight. Rock felt bad for Garcia and starts to speak to him.

 _"Hey Garcia look stay here until they stop shooting. Afterwards go find your maid and head back home. Try to stay strong." Rock said trying to comfort the boy before leaving._

 _"I-I didn't think she could just...that Roberta could be so...she's not the kind of person to just kill people." Garcia said as tears formed at the edge of his eyes._

Rock felt really sad for him for what he's going through right now.

 _"Yo! Rock lets go!" Dutch yelled at Rock telling him to get a move on._

As Revy made her way closer to the exit trying to pass the bar counter

 _"REVY!"_

Revy stopped and looked over at Bao who was laying down holding his Remington 1100 Tactical Model and was apparently angry as he dropped his cigarette out of his mouth.

 _"YOU BITCH!" Yelled Bao. "REVY IS THIS YOUR FAULT?! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOUR FRIENDS GOING TO DESTROYED MY BAR!"_

 _"THEIR NOT MY FRIENDS DON'T TRY BLAMING THIS ON ME YOU DUMBASS!" Revy yelled back._

With that yelling, the Cartel and Roberta stopped shooting and turned to the yelling of Revy. Revy quickly noticed that there wasn't any gunfire and slowly turned her head to the Cartel.

 _"Fuck." Revy muttered._

Outside taking cover is the leader of the Manisarela Cartel, Abrego. When he saw Lagoon Company, he was pissed.

 _"LAGOON COMPANY?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO DELIVERING OUR PACKAGE?!" The Cartel leader yelled._

 _"Wait! Don't jump to conclusions, Abrego!" Said Dutch._

Garcia stood up into the direction of Roberta. Roberta was even surprised to see Garcia. When the Cartel leader saw Garcia, he was very pissed off and start to yell back at Dutch.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY IS THE PACKAGE HERE?! DID YOU IGNORE OUR CONTRACT?!"_

 _"I said don't jump to conclusions! We'll talk about the payment later!" Said Dutch._

While the argument continues, Roberta and Garcia was staring at each other. Could see in Garcia's eyes that he's frighten of her. How she was killing all of the cartel members...this was the first time Garcia see this side of Roberta. Roberta was even feeling guilty about herself because Garcia seeing her doing something like this.

 _"Joven maestro. (Young master.)" Said Roberta is Spanish._

 _"JUST YOU WAIT RIGHT THERE! AFTER I KILL THIS FUCKING 'PUTA'!" Yelled Abrego._

Then suddenly without a warning, Aaron got behind Abrego and his pistol's barrel on the back of his head after killed two of his men next to him. Members of the cartel who are alive in the bar noticed that their boss is being held hostage by Aaron and point their guns at him. The maid was still pointing her umbrella which has a Franchi SPAS-12 under it pointing at the cartel members. When Roberta saw Aaron at first, she was surprised to see him. Garcia was surprised to see Aaron the same way as Roberta. He really thought that Aaron was a normal body guard for his father.

 _"Tell your men to drop their weapons or I'll drop you and them." Said Aaron to the Cartel Leader. "And consider the contract cancelled."_

 _"You really expect that you'll get out of this situation alive, 'pendejo'?!" Questioned Abrego._

 _"I been through worst."_

 _"Dutch I gave you a simple job and you do this to me?!" Abrego angrily yelled at Dutch._

 _"Hey I just said not to jump into conclusion two times, Abrego! Jesus open your fucking ears!" Said Dutch to the cartel leader and then turns to Aaron. "Aaron let him go!"_

 _"Not until I know why he kidnapped Garcia. Plus he was warned not to mess with them."_

 _"Why the fuck do you care, 'cabron'?!" Abrego questioned Aaron._

When Abrego looks back at Aaron, he got a good look of him and realized who Aaron is.

 _"Wait a second...I know you." Said Abrego. "You're that American in Venezuela last year. You were Diego's personal body guard, Sí? No wonder why you're involved. Shit!"_

 _"Oh good. You remember me." Said Aaron. "But I'm still not hearing an answer for my question."_

Aaron was now being more hostile as he pressed the barrel of his P226 on Abrego's head which did scared him a bit.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We just want the money from the Lovelace family! That's why we kidnapped the boy and holding him for ransom! It's not like we were gonna kill him or anything! Now let me go!"_

 _"You really think that you can get away from this? You were warned not to bother the Lovelace family. And I have to say bullshit on not killing him part. You sick cartel boys always kill your kidnapped victims. Men, women and children. Heck as I remembered didn't I hear a threat that you'll throw a little girl in a vat of acid? Hate to say this but I don't think you'll be leaving out of this alive."_

 _"You won't survive this either, you stupid fuck! You, your crew nor that maid bitch! I really doubt that Dutch nor Two Hands would help you!"_

 _"I really don't care...besides no one is gonna help you either."_

Abrego's men were ready to pull the trigger for what Aaron just said to him as he was going to pull the trigger. Roberta was even going to start firing her weapons as well. It was about to be another shootout until three of Abrego's men inside the bar were shot in the head which got everyone shocked and confused. Aaron still have his pistol Abrego but look behind to wonder who killed the cartel members inside the bar and noticed who which shocked him a bit.

 _"Crap." Aaron muttered._

It was Balalaika and her men of Hotel Moscow. She is wearing her Red Army Officer jacket and her men were even wearing their Russian military combat uniform and aiming their weapons at everyone at the bar. They were carrying their cold war Soviet weapons and were in good firing positions to take everyone down in the bar. Rock was curious about Balalaika and her men. They didn't really look like a regular mafia...they looked full military.

 _"Well looks like I came here just in time." Said Balalaika._

 _"Miss Balalaika?! What are you doing here?!" Questioned Abrego._

 _"_ _I'm only came for you...and would like to know why **Bloodhound** is here in Roanapur."_

With that name came up, Aaron and Roberta got upset...mostly Roberta because the name was most likely points directly towards her. Garcia was confused of what Balalaika was talking about.

 _"Bloodhound?"_ _Questioned Garcia._

Balalaika then noticed Garcia and knew exactly what was going on.

 _"Oh...now I see why she's here." Said Balalaika. "Young man...No one has bothered to tell you who your maid really is?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Garcia asked._

 _"Well-"_

 _"YOU SHUT UP!" Yelled Roberta._

Roberta tries to aim her suitcase gun at Balalaika but was shot out her hand including her umbrella by one of Balalaika's snipers with a VSS Vintorez rifle and Balalaika quickly pulled out her Stechkin APS and aimed it directly at Roberta which worries Aaron and Garcia.

 _"It's best that you keep quiet, bitch." Said Balalaika._ _"This isn't some servant who looking for a good dog walking."_

 _"Miss Balalaika please. This is-"_

Aaron tried to get Balalaika to not hurt Roberta but was then cut off.

 _"Mr. Rorke...I believe that you should be quiet as well before things will get worse...especially for you." Said Balalaika towards Aaron._

Aaron then got silence and still hoping that they won't hurt Roberta. Balalaika then continue speaking to him when she saw Abrego is still held hostage by Aaron.

 _"Before I can start...Mr. Rorke the piece of shit you are holding hostage is one of the Heads of the Roanapur Branch...meaning he's the one keeping balance here. I know you do not like him and would like to put a bullet between his eye. Believe me I wanted to kill him myself...we've already killed his men but we're giving him a chance to not screw things up. But sadly I still need him. Would you please release him to us?"_

Without any hesitation nor any second thoughts, Aaron got Abrego off his knees and pushed him away towards Hotel Moscow. But was upset to let him go because of the kidnapping of Garcia even Roberta was upset that Aaron is giving him up to Balalaika. Abrego was scared of Aaron as he was giving him the 'death glare' and was still pointing his pistol at Abrego even though Balalaika's men were still has guns pointing at him.

 _"Go." Said Aaron._

Abrego then started walking to Hotel Moscow which then some of the members grab a hold of him and took him to Balalaika's limo. Aaron then put his pistol back into his holster.

 _"Now as I was saying...young man this maid of yours is 'The Bloodhound of Florencia'. Rosarita Cisneros." Balalaika explained to Garcia of who Roberta really is. "Trained as an assassin operating in Cuba in the 80s, a former child soldier of FARC Guerilla. She's wanted internationally for multiple kidnappings and murders, and she's suspected of being involved with the bombing of the US embassy in Tegucigalpa. She even killed a lot of agents of the CIA who was after her. A real hard-core terrorist."_

With that, Balalaika lowered her gun. Roberta was mad at Balalaika and was ashamed of her past exposed to Garcia. Aaron didn't show any reaction like he already knew but felt bad that Roberta's secret is out.

 _"Is that true, Roberta?" Garcia asked._

 _"I…I had no intention of lying you, Young Master." Said Roberta. "But…There are things in this world it is better not to know. That is the truth. I believed it. That, one day, the revolution would come. For that, I became a soldier at the age of 14. For that, those ideals, I killed in many places. Politicians, businessmen, anti-revolutionaries, the shallow-minded, even women and children. I stained many nights with blood. I faced many cold mornings. What I found out in the end was…I was no revolutionary; I was just a guard dog for the cartel and the cocaine fields. Is it not ironic? The revolutionaries worked with the cartels. Saying that a revolution would not happen just on ideals. They sold their souls. I left the military. The one who took me in was my deceased father's friend, your father, Master Diego Lovelace. Young master, allowing your kidnapping to happen was my mistake. I did not have any other way to save you than becoming my old, steel self again. Bloodhound, guard dog, that was the only thing this dog could do to repay you."_

Garcia got sad and even started to shed tears after hearing Roberta's story. He rushed to her and started hugging her.

 _"Don't call yourself a dog, Roberta! You're my family!"_

The maid got surprised as she looked up straight at Garcia who came right up to her chest.

 _"We're a family, aren't we?! Don't talk about being a dog like that! That's not you! I don't know any Bloodhound. She probably died somewhere. The only one I know is Roberta!"_

 _"Young master."_

Garcia started crying because he doesn't want to lose a maid that was most likely a mother to him. Roberta though smiled happily and bent down while retrieving a handkerchief to wipe away Garcia's tears.

 _"Young master, boys should not cry so easily."_

Balalaika was a bit touched about the scene and even ordered her men to stand down. Aaron was touched but could barley smiled because felt guilty for leaving those two. But he is still glad that both of them are safe.

 _"So, that's taken care of." Said Balalaika._

 _"Bull Fucking Shit!" Revy butted in. "I was supposed to get paid But no because we had to give the kid back to that maid and they're supposed to have a happy ending?! Fuck no!"_

Aaron was getting close to knock Revy out because she was just ruining a good moment of peace. Even Balalaika was getting upset.

 _"Why don't you just put up?" Asked Balalaika._

 _"Fuck that!" Said Revy. "I'm getting something in return which is why I want to fight that Four Eyes Bitch! In our world, settling things is important! You know that, Sis!"_

 _"I guess so." Said Balalaika when she just thought about it._

Aaron was very upset that Revy had to ruin something which involves fighting someone he knows.

 _"Well no weapons and no one should die." Said Dutch._

 _"Fine by me." Said Revy._

Roberta turns to Garcia to know if it's alright with him which he gave a nod as a response that he's ok fighting Revy. Aaron doesn't like the idea but it wasn't his decision to make but going to be fun to watch Revy get knocked out. Rock on the other hand was not happy about that.

 _"Then it's settled." Balalaika gave with a wink. "Have fun."_

Later everyone which were most of Hotel Moscow, Balalaika, Aaron, Dutch, Rock, Bao and Garcia are in the bar about to watch the fight between Revy and Roberta. As Roberta and Revy were facing each other off. Revy even took off her pistols shoulder holster. Roberta even pulled out two Sistema Colt Modelo 1927s and a knife with a spike brass knuckle handle and laid them down a table.

 _"Before we could began, your shoelace is untied." Said Roberta._

Revy seemingly not reacting all of a sudden looked down but only got herself a uppercut punch by Roberta. Revy swore to herself for falling into a childish trick. Dutch, Aaron, Garcia and Balalaika and her men were just laughing that Revy was stupid to fall for the trick. As the two fight, Revy and Roberta were giving hard hits towards each other. Garcia was cheering for Roberta in Spanish. Bao was even watching the fight and was hoping that Revy would lose.

 _"It's good to be young." Said Balalaika. "Don't you agree, Dutch?"_

 _"Yup." Dutch answered._

 _"Mr. Aaron I'm surprised that you even letting them fight."_

 _"I'm just hoping that Revy would lose." Aaron answered. "Teach her a lesson not to underestimate with people that she doesn't know."_

 _"Well I'm putting my money on the maid." Said Dutch. "How about you two?"_

 _"I don't bet but you already know who I'm cheering for."_

 _"Well my bet is Roberta." Said Balalaika and then turn to Rock. "How's about you Rock?"_

 _"Shouldn't we stop them?! Let's make them stop!" Said Rock._

 _"Why?" Asked Dutch._

 _"This's too barbaric. Both of them shouldn't be doing this. What if one of them actually get killed."_

In the fight, Revy gave Roberta a right hook which did stun her a bit but Revy manage to pick up a wooden chair and slams it on Roberta's back which the chair did break. Roberta felt less pain like it was nothing. She slowly glares at Revy for what she did which did shocked Revy a bit. After that, Roberta gave Revy a sucker punch to the face and both of them continues fighting.

 _"Aaron you can't possibly agree this right?!" Asked Rock._

 _"I don't...but it's already too late to stop it plus I'm watching Revy get knocked out." Aaron answered._

 _"Rock if you so concerned about them, how's about you go tell them to stop." Said Balalaika._

Rock then got scared when he was offered to stop the fight. Dutch, Aaron and Balalaika were looking at him to see if he's gonna do it or not. Rock then walked up to them and starts to speak to them.

 _"Uhh... Excuse me ladies, haven't you had enough of this fighting?"_

There was no reply from either of them as they continuing beating the living crap out of each other but Rock then tried again.

 _"Why not try this: sit down and talk things through? I'm sure you have more in common than you thought."_

 _"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" Yelled Roberta and Revy glaring at Rock._

Rock was completely scared and silence as he walked back next to Aaron.

 _"Rock you should already know that those two won't stop until one of them are either knocked out or dead. If someone even interfered, they're dead." Aaron explained._

 _"Yeah you're right." Said Rock._

Few hours later, the two dangerous women were still fighting each other. Both of them were covered in bruises and blood. Balalaika pretty much used up all of her cigars and was tired from standing up all day and night and bored. Same goes for the others whose are watching the fight. Aaron and Rock were still disliking them fighting each other.

 _"They're still hanging in there." Said Rock._

 _"Yup." Said Aaron._

Revy and Roberta stop fighting as they try to catch their breaths.

 _"Why...won't you...just...die already?!" Said Revy as she pants._

 _"Same to you...how...are you even still standing?!" Roberta replied as she pants._

As the two finished catching their breaths, they then charge at each other and punched each other at the same time and then both of them fell to the ground together. Everyone in the bar and out were surprised that it's a draw.

 _"It's a draw!" Said Rock._

 _"Finally...I though it would never end." Said Dutch._

As Rock rushed to Revy, Aaron and Garcia rushed to Roberta who is still conscious.

 _"¿Estás bien, Roberta? (Are you alright, Roberta?!)" Questioned Garcia as he lifts Roberta up with Aaron's help._

 _"Sí, estoy bien, joven maestro. (Yes I'm alright, young master.)" Said Roberta in Spanish._

Roberta then turns to Aaron but was seeing small blurs.

 _"Aaron? ¿Eres tu? (Aaron? Is that you?)" Roberta asked._

 _"Soy yo. Encantado de verte de nuevo ... pero en malas circunstancias. (It's me. Nice to see you again...but in a bad circumstances.)"_

 _"Igualmente. (Same to you.)"_

 _"No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto. (I can't believe that she did this to you.)" Said Aaron as he inspects the bruises on Roberta's face._

 _"Está bien, Aaron...por lo menos consigo dejarla inconsciente. (It's fine, Aaron...at least I manage to get her unconscious.)"_

 _"Sí. Lo hiciste. (Yeah. You did.)"_

 _"Que incluso significa que ganó. (That even means you won.)" Said Garcia._

 _"Well at least it's finally over." Said Rock._

 _"Hey you want us to give you two a ride to the docks?" Asked Dutch to Garcia and Roberta._

 _"No it's fine. I'll take them." Said Aaron as he and Garcia picked Roberta off the ground. "I'll bring the car back after I've dropped them off."_

After Aaron left with Garcia and Roberta, Balalaika and her men starts to leave as well and Rock and Dutch looks down at Revy with a lot of bruises and cuts on her face plus she was still unconscious.

 _"Damn...she's really got knocked the fuck out." Said Dutch._

* * *

Later, Aaron is driving in Lagoon Company's car taking Roberta and Garcia to the shipping docks. It was still nighttime and was already past midnight. Everyone in the car was silent. Aaron didn't know if Roberta wanted to talk to him because of him leaving Venezuela.

 _"How's Garcia?"_

Roberta turns around to the back and sees Garcia sleeping peacefully.

 _"He's asleep." Said Roberta with a smile as she looks front._

Aaron turns to Roberta who still has bruises on her face. Felt bad for Roberta that Revy got her involve fighting her. Later, they finally arrived to the docks. Only Aaron and Roberta got out of the car.

 _"We're here." Said Aaron. "Eda says that there will be a private boat that will escort both of you home...but it gonna take awhile."_

 _"Thank you, Aaron." Said Roberta._

As Aaron sat in front of the car with his arms folded and staring at the ocean, he began to speak to Roberta.

 _"Listen...I know you probably hate me but...I'm sorry for leaving."_

Roberta look at Aaron with a confused look on her face as he starts to continue speaking.

 _"I had to leave because of a CIA Agent I know was in Venezuela looking for me and I had to get out so they won't think that you nor the involved...plus to make sure that Bloodhound is no longer exist. I know you'll never wanted to be that ever again...but you're still in the most wanted list so I had to get you away from them. You may not forgive me bu-"_

Suddenly Aaron was cut off when Roberta turns his head to her and pressed her lips on to Aaron's...giving him a kiss. After a few seconds, Roberta pulls away and smiles at Aaron who was surprised that she kissed him.

 _"Aaron...It's alright." Said Roberta as she place her hand to Aaron's arm. "All you did was to protect us. To protect me. I'm very thankful for that. Even Diego forgives you for leaving."_

 _"I don't think Garcia would agree."_

 _"Give him time...he was upset that you left without telling him goodbye."_

Aaron and Roberta then stood up, starts to hold hands and look at each other eyes before Aaron could continue.

 _"I'll try to comeback to you...I just need to find a way...but I'm still trying to come back to you."_

 _"I know...and Aaron-."_

Roberta starts to pull out her a small envelope from her pocket and handed it to Aaron. It has a signature that says ' ** _Your_** **_Rose'_**.

 _"This will make you very happy...and will remind you what you're fighting for." Said Roberta._

Aaron looked up at Roberta and gave her a smile as she did the same. Aaron then thought of something that he should get off his chest.

 _"You know...I was wondering if there's any chance that we could...get married."_

 _"Ma-Married?" Roberta questioned._

 _"Yeah...well after I finish here and the Agency is off my back...but I want to spend the rest of my entire life with you...I would like for you to be my wife."_

Roberta started to think about it. Both of them getting married. With a few seconds of thinking, Roberta just smiles back and continues to speak to Aaron.

 _"How about if you're able to come visit...we could get married right away."_

With that said, Aaron was shocked about Roberta opinion but gave out a smile and accepted it.

 _"Sure...we can do that."_

In the car, Garcia was awake to see what Aaron and Roberta were doing. He gave out a haft smile before he went back to sleep.

* * *

Balalaika is now in her office sitting at her desk smoking her cigar while looking through a file which is most likely a CIA Top Secret File. In the file is a old picture of Aaron with a shaved head and aged in his late teenage year which did surprised Balalaika that the Agency recruiting children but noticed that Aaron was the only youngest member. There is also a red stamp print that says 'ROGUE'.

 _"Это хорошо, что один из наших собственных дал мне это. Теперь я знаю, кто он на самом деле ... или я должен сказать, был. (It's a good thing that one of our own gave me this. Now I know who he really is...or should I say was.)" Said Balalaika to herself._

 _"Я должен спросить ... почему бы не убить его, капитан? (I must ask...why not kill him, Captain?)" Questioned Boris. "Даже если он является изгоев агентом для Центрального разведывательного управления или, возможно, до сих пор в нем ... не, что делает его проблема? (Even if he is a rogue agent for the Central Intelligence or maybe still in it...doesn't that make it a problem?)"_

Balalaika was still slient. Boris has a point...even if Aaron is a rogue agent, the CIA may plan to come to Roanapur and may takeout Hotel Moscow and anyone he works with...and if Aaron is still an Agent and plans to destroy their operation here in Roanapur, they need to act fast and need to kill Aaron...and maybe destroy the CIA. Balalaika then blew smoke out of her mouth and replied back to Boris.

 _"Я до сих пор не вижу его в качестве угрозы пока нет. Скорее всего, он пытается уйти от них, и даже заставил их потерять след от него. Это впечатление у меня, что он отличный солдат, который включил его собственного правительства. Должно быть, они что-то сделали с ним, что заставило его покинуть. Г-н Rorke может обратиться к нам за помощью, если Американского агентства так много, как ступить на Roanapur. (I still don't see him as a threat yet. He most likely trying to get away from them and even made them lose track from him. That impressed me for that he's an excellent soldier who turned on his own government. They must have did something to him that made him leave. Mr. Rorke may ask us for help if the American Agency so much as set foot on Roanapur.)"_

 _"Будет ли ему помочь? (Will we help him?)" Asked Boris._

 _"Если он не дает нам каких-либо проблем и заслужил мое полное доверие. (If he doesn't give us any trouble and earned my complete trust.)"_

 _"Что можно сказать о женщине из Церкви плагиат ... она по-прежнему в ЦРУ. (What about the woman from the Rip-Off Church...she's still in the CIA.)"_

 _"О нет никакой необходимости беспокоить ее. Она могла бы взяли нас вниз в первый день, когда она ступит на Roanapur, когда мы мы по-прежнему держать глаза на нее. Рядом она близкими друзьями с Аароном и, скорее всего, помогая ему. (Oh there's no need to bother her. She could have taken us down the first day she set foot on Roanapur when we we're still keeping eyes on her. Beside she's close friends with Aaron and most likely helping him.)"_

* * *

Aaron is now back in his apartment. He went straight to bed after taking off his shoulder pistol holster and shoes. As he laid on the bed, he was still thinking about Roberta. Even though she forgives him for leaving, he still think that he could have stayed with them but he couldn't because he may put her and the Lovelace family at risked. Plus he's working for Hotel Moscow in Lagoon Company so he most likely have to finish a debt. Aaron then starts to pull out the envelope that Roberta gave him out of his back pocket. Started to go ahead and see what's inside. When Aaron opened the envelope, there is a photo inside. When he pulled it out and have a good look of it, it surprised Aaron of what it is. Even made him shed tears out of his eye and sob.

It was a photo of Roberta and a infant child...the infant child is Roberta's daughter...Aaron's daughter...their daughter name **Rose**.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long doing this. I was stressing out and was stuck so sorry for the errors. I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far even though my OC is added into the storyline of Black Lagoon and the story get some scene changes. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	10. The Warrior for Hotel Moscow

It was another day in the city of Roanapur. Streets filled with peoples who are shady, killers, robbers, homeless, hookers. Walking on the sidewalks and in town is a thirty year old man who's 5'10 tall, and he looks like a Japanese but he has a mix of Russian and Asian color skin since he's both Russian and Japanese. His body is Slim with a medium build and a six pack and has short brown hair and wearing a white collard long sleeve shirt and tan pants and brown shoes. He's also has a complete tribal tattoo on his left arm underneath his shirt, and carrying a big bag on his back. His name is Nathaniel Walsh.

 _'So this place called Roanapur, huh?' Said Nathaniel in his thoughts as he looked at his surrounding and see some people are staring at him. 'Guess, the rumors are true, this place is filled with people who are shady.'_

As he continued walking, passing through some people, he noticed two Asian men are following him. Nathaniel then decide to lose them in the alley, but then two more men stepped into the other side of the alley, blocking Nathaniel's way.

 _"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" Nathaniel questioned with a Russian accent he has._

 _"Actually, stranger, we should be asking you that question since you must not be from here." Said the man. "So I guess that me and my boys are gonna show you our Roanapur welcoming committee."_

With that said, he snap his fingers which telling his boys to bring out some weapons. The two men from behind brought out a knife and crowbar while the two more men in front, brought out a knife and a revolver. Nathaniel just stayed relax and just gave out a sigh. After that, a man from behind starts to rush to Nathaniel and tries to stab him with his knife but Nathaniel quickly turns around grabbed the man's hand which is he's holding the knife and then pulled out the man's gun from his shoulder holster that he should have pulled out and started shooting the man in the head killed him instantly and quick shot the rest easily before they could react. Nathaniel started scanning his victims. He killed two men with headshots and injured two of them. One of the injured tried to raise his revolver to kill him but Nathaniel shot him thrice before he could pull the trigger at him. The other one was scared and surprised of how he did that. He was too injured to move because he was shot in the chest and was having a hard time to breathe and was even drowning in his own blood. Nathaniel just watched the man suffer with his emotional look on his face.

 _"Should have left me alone." Nathaniel commented._

Nathaniel then drops the gun down and walks away leaving the man to die. After that, Nathaniel got out of the alley and acts like nothing happened.

* * *

 _"Wait! Please!"_

Balalaika was standing right in front of the man, wearing a suit that has some blood stains. And her right hand man, Boris and her men pointing their handguns at the other Vietnamese bodyguards as they are kneel on the ground.

 _"Miss B-Balalaika, please, give us just few weeks, we will hand you the money! N-No bullshit!" The Vietnamese thug pleaded._

Balalaika sighed as she smokes her cigar, she wasn't in any mood right now, since she knew that those thugs don't have the money to pay them back. She pulled out her Stechkin APS and pointed at the forehead of the Vietnamese thug.

"Look I'm not any mood right now, as much I wanted to teach you a lesson, I have better things to do, consider yourself to be lucky, however-"

Balalaika then grab his shirt, raising him up to her face and continues talking to him.

"If you don't give me the money next week, then I will find you and kill you all myself."

Balalaika let go of him.

"Don't make me come back here."

The Vietnamese thugs gave them a scared nod as a reply that they understand.

"отбой, мы уезжаем." Balalaika said in Russian to order her men to stand down and leave the room along with their leader.

The Vietnamese leader relief, he was lucky, not be in wrath of Hotel Moscow, he began to get up from the floor, his friends do the same thing.

 _"Chúng ta phải làm gì bây giờ, ông chủ? (What do we do now, boss?)" A thug question. "Làm thế quái nào được, chúng tôi sẽ vượt tiền? (How the hell are we gonna get the money?)"_

They then notice something odd about their leader, he grip his fist, meaning he is so anger.

 _"Boss, chúng ta làm gì? (Boss, what do we do?)" The second thug asked._

 _"Mang theo một chiếc xe xung quanh, và gọi một số bạn bè của chúng ta để phục kích Hotel Moscow. (Bring a car around, and call some friends of ours to ambush Hotel Moscow.)" Vietnamese thug leader said. "Tôi đã có nó với 'chiên-Face Chó'. (I've had it with that 'Fried-Face Bitch'.)"_

* * *

As Nathaniel was walking, also ignoring the stares he receiving by the people of Roanapur, he notice one man was driving a car, and make a turn to block the road with the car, the driver get out, and a knife to cut a what appears to be a wire that attached to the engine. Nathaniel was confused then sees few cars coming from another direction and stops in front of the man who cut the wire of his car.

* * *

Balalaika was enjoying relaxing in the back seat, closing her eyes, remembering her past as serving her country, Russia. As she continuing relaxing, she felt that the car is slowly down, plus hearing some arguments she raise her eyebrow, and slowly opening her eyes.

 _"То, что, как представляется, проблема? (What's seem to be the problem?)" Balalaika asked._

 _"Мне очень жаль, капитан, кажется, наш водитель спорит с другим водителем, кто фиксирующим его машину, блокируя дорогу. (I'm sorry, Captain, it seems our driver is arguing to another driver who's fixing his car while blocking the road.)" Boris explained._

As little did they know that an upcoming truck coming at them from the left. After a bit of driving, the truck collided with the Balalaika's car, causing it to topple over. After the crash, the driver of the truck comes out a little wounded and was rushing to Balalaika's car with an AK in his hand. Also more armed Asian men came out from the back of the truck charging and firing at Balalaika's car. It was the Vietnamese Thugs who are retaliating on Hotel Moscow. Balalaika and her men managed to get out of the car and took cover behind it. They were pinned down behind their car but still manage to return fire on the thugs. Balalaika and her men were calm because they've been under fire before and this means nothing to them.

 _"Должен ли я называть подкреплений, капитан ?! (Should I call reinforcements, Captain?!)" Questioned Boris._

Before Balalaika could answer, there was a loud gunshot ranged from a building and a bullet hit a thug to the head and killed him. More shot ranged and eliminating the Thugs. Balalaika and even her men were confused of where's the shooting coming from but was amazed of the accuracy. Not one missed yet. The Vietnamese Thug leader tried running after seeing all of his guys did but his escape was failure when he was shot in the back in the head and fell to the ground dead. From a building window is Nathaniel holding a smoking barrel of a bolt action Remington Model 700. He was responsible for the shooting and killing all Vietnamese Thugs and saved the lives of Balalaika and her men. After seeing all of the Thugs dead, he starts to walk away from the building window. While the other members of Balalaika's followers were still checking on the bodies, footsteps were heard. Balalaika heard them first and went ahead and saw someone walking here view became clearer taking a good gaze at the person she believed is the sniper that saved her and her people from the thugs.

"I will take a guess that you're our mysterious sniper who took down the bastard who own me money." Balalaika said as Boris and her men are slowly lowering their weapons but keeping an eye on Nathaniel.

"Yes." Said Nathaniel. "Since you have everything under control, I'll let you be then."

When Nathaniel turned around and before he could walk away, Balalaika's men pointed their guns at him. Stopping him from leaving.

"I'm guessing that you are a stranger of Roanapur, correct?"

Nathaniel was in another new guy situation. He was getting very irritated as he gave out a sigh.

"Look I'm not here to make trouble." Said Nathaniel as he turned around looking at Balalaika and her men. "I've already killed four men for trying to kill me because I'm new here in Roanapur. I'm only here because I think it's where I belong."

Balalaika gave her hand signal to order her men to put down their weapons, which they did. As she started walk closely to Nathaniel, and walk around him, beginning to examine him. Nathaniel didn't mind but was kind of worried that she might attack him so he still stayed ready.

"May I ask…what do you mean by that?" Balalaika asked.

Nathaniel look at her, while he look again at her men.

"Well I can't go back to Russia anymore because basically there's nothing waiting for me, I been into too much battles and I've killed a lot of people. There's nothing for me to live in a normal life. "

"So you must be a soldier...correct?"

"You can say that. I was more of a freedom-fighter."

"Interesting."

Later two cars came to Balalaika, her men and Nathaniel. It were a few of Balalaika's men including Polansky to escort her out of the area.

"Well I would have my men escorting you to an apartment for you to live in if that is alright with you." Balalaika requested.

"I prefer to sleep in an alley but to someone like you, I will not turn down an offer." Nathaniel answered.

Balalaika started walking into her car with Boris and her men and Nathaniel was going in another car with other Balalaika's men to take him to an apartment. Before he got in.

"Oh I haven't quite catch your name."

"Nathaniel…Nathaniel Walsh."

"Nathaniel. Well I will try to contact you for a job. I think it may suits you and you know…Roanapur is dangerous place to live in…but skills like that you might live longer here."

"I'll try."

As Nathaniel and Balalaika's men arrived to the apartment that balalaika requested for Nathaniel, Nathaniel was first to head to the apartment and when he open the door, he see that his apartment is rudimentary, with a futon (sofa-bed), a television, a dirty kitchen with a table, a radio and a wall with peeling wallpaper. A design poster of a blue convertible with a white stripe can be found in the house, as can numerous posters of scantly clad women. There is an another door in the corner of the kitchen, presumably leading to the bathroom. Before he could relax, one of Balalaika's men came in and speaks to Nathaniel.

 _"Ms. Balalaika, has a job for you, so pay close attention."_

Nathaniel turned around and nodded.

 _"We know who ambushed and was about kill our leader, and she ask you to find him and kill him."_

 _"Wait, if you guys know where he is then why not do it yourself?" Nathaniel asked curiously._

 _"As much we wanted to, but unfortunately, Miss Balalaika has other things to do, and we will pay you for getting the job done."_

Nathaniel sighed and nodded to accept the job.

 _"Good, your target is Chou and he's now in hotel called 'The Valkyrie', he's planning to get outta of the city after he heard about his plan was failed and he assume that we are coming for him." Balalaika's men explained._

 _"Any resistance?" Nathaniel asked as he started to pull out a 9mm handgun and some ammos._

 _"Just a few men, nothing more." Another balalaika's men replied. "We must go now before he starts leaving."_

* * *

Later, there is a hotel called The Valkyrie. On the fourth floor are a few men guarding the hallways and in a room 409 is the Vietnam leader Chou. He is sitting on his couch with his suitcase smoking a cigarette. He very stressed out that his plan to kill Balalaika was failed and he had to leave Roanapur before Hotel Moscow shows up. In the hallway, the thugs in the hallway noticed the ring of the elevator and when the door opened they see an unknown man inside which is Nathaniel. He still has his emotionless death look. Nathaniel gets off from the elevator and started walking his way to room 409. One of Vietnamese thug tries to block his path but Nathaniel pulls out a Makarov pistol and shoots the thug in the chest twice and killed him. The other three thugs in the hall were too slow to react as Nathaniel shot them quick as well. He even had to shoot them twice of each to make sure that they're dead. The loud bang caused people screaming from their rooms. From Chou's room, he didn't know what happened to his men from out in the halls and knows that Hotel Moscow must be here. As he walks to the door with a revolver in his hand, it was then kicked down by Nathaniel and before Chou could react, he was shot in the knee and was round kicked to the face by Nathaniel. When he fell to the ground, he started crawling away in fear. Chou was even begging for mercy when he looked at Nathaniel's face of death.

 _"N-No please! W-Whoever you are...Y-You don't have to do this!" Begged Chou in English. "Just let me go and I'll pay you!"_

 _"You shouldn't have tried to kill Balalaika." Said Nathaniel._

Nathaniel then pulls out some ancient tribal dagger with a snake design on the handle. He then walks up to starts to slash Chou as he screamed. As Nathaniel came out of the hotel with a black bag with blood dripping from the bottom in his hand, he sees couple of police officers pointing their revolvers at him.

 _"Get your ass on the ground!" One of the officers yelled at him._

As Nathaniel showed no emotion and was about to pull out his gun out, he sees couple of cars coming to the scene, the door was opening, revealing to be Balalaika and rest of her men.

 _"That's not how you treat my guest, lower your weapons, now." Balalaika orders them._

They lowered their firearms and she began to walk towards to Nathaniel.

 _"Did you killed him?"_

 _"Yes. Including his men." Nathaniel replied in his normal calm tone. "I even have proof."_

Nathaniel put the black bag he was holding on the ground, unzips it and shows the Vietnamese thug's head and heart in a bag. When the chief saw what's inside he'd quickly walked away and started puking. Nathaniel shows no emotions of showing a head from a deceased thug leader to the leader of Hotel Moscow…including his heart.

 _"Too much proof?" Nathaniel asked._

 _"_ _Well it's the first time someone showed me proof of my targets." Balalaika replied back._

 _"So…does this mean that I'm going to jail for this?" Nathaniel asked because of the police's presents here._

 _"Why, of course not. These officers that stands before you will erase this incident like it never happen. I'm woman of my word. Now, I see there is something in you that can be useful for this city, the question is will you take the offer?"_

Nathaniel thinking at Balalaika's offer, he didn't know anywhere else that the world has someplace for him.

 _"Yes." Nathaniel answered Balalaika's question._

Balalaika then snap her fingers, one man came up, holding a case of cash, he gives it to him, and balalaika gives a phone to Nathaniel.

 _"What's this for?"_

 _"For whenever job I will called you for it." Balalaika explained, "And you can keep the car, 'He' won't be able to use it as matter of time."_

Nathaniel looked at the car, it was a dark blue 1990 BMW. He stopped of what he was doing and focused on Balalaika.

 _"Well, I guess, you can enjoy of what this city have for you, Mr. Walsh."_

Nathaniel nodded as his response and both of them went to their separate ways. Just before Nathaniel could leave, he heard.

 _"And one more thing."_

Nathaniel turned around and stare at leader of Hotel Moscow.

 _"Welcome to Roanapur."_

She then walks away to her car. She didn't notice that Nathaniel is staring at her body in the back. She didn't do anything except smile. She finally entered her car and driven away. Nathaniel looks up at the sky and sighed

 _'Let's see how my story here will turn out.' He thought as he put the cash case in the back of the seat and gets in the car, started up and goes back to his apartment._

From a far distance away from the Hotel was Eda. It seems like she saw the whole thing and started to walk away. As she walks she went to a paid phone and started calling someone. After two rings, someone answered which was Aaron.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

 _"_ _Hey it's me." Eda answered. "I got some news. Looks like you're not the only outside that gained Balalaika's trust."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Turns out that there's a new outsider and did a job for Balalaika to kill some low level Vietnamese Thugs."_

 _"_ _Any idea who this outsider is?"_

 _"_ _No clue but I think Hotel Moscow just hired themselves a hitman…so be careful…and try not to get on Hotel Moscow's kill-list."_

 _"_ _No worries. I'll try to."_

 _"_ _Good. Just wanted to give you a heads up."_

 _"_ _Thanks Eda."_

Eda hangs up the phone and starts to walk way but then there was a ringing coming from Eda's pocket. Eda knows what that mean which she got upset and started looking around to make sure no one is around her before pulling her phone out and answered it.

 _"_ _Why are you calling me?" Eda questioned on her phone._

 ** _"_** ** _You've been quiet ever since you were in Roanapur." Said a known deep voice on the other line._**

 _"_ _No shit because I'm undercover remember?"_

 ** _"_** ** _You know you are still under investigation because of Aaron Rorke went rogue."_**

 _"_ _And I told you I had nothing to do with that and I have no fucking clue where he is. If you're thinking about that I'm protecting him then fuck you because I'm not, sir. I would never betray my country."_

 ** _"_** ** _Whatever you say, Agent Blackwater. Just know that we're watching you…we're always are. So do not betray us…and you know what to do when you see Rorke."_**

 _"_ _I know what to do. I'll keep you updated, sir." After the call ended she put the phone back into her pocket and started walking. "Fucking asshole."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. The character named Nathaniel Walsh belongs to DarkMaster1117. He's based on Jason Brody from Far Cry 3. Nathaniel is a tribal soldier from an idea and his story will be told in this story and yes the story is OC x Balalaika. I hope you all are enjoying it so far and I want to thank DarkMaster for helping me with this. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	11. Lock'n Load Revolution

_"-unmitigated tragedy. Sources at the scene tells us that not much remains of the embassy. What we know so far is that thirty-seven embassy employees have been killed and another one-hundred and fifty were wounded. The DRC military is currently continuing with its rescue efforts. Directly following the bombing, a terrorist organization calling themselves "the protectors of the Islamic front" have claimed responsibility for the bombing."_

In Revy's apartment, her room is a mess. Bullet holes close to everywhere, on the floor are used cigarettes, beer and alcohol bottles and bullet shells. In bed is Revy herself sleeping peacefully while only with her black tank top and her white undies plus her radio is next to her but her earphones are out from her ear. Suddenly opening

 _"This room is filthy…" Rock muttered in disgust after he scanned the room and then started to call out Revy. "Revy are you gonna sleep all day? We have a job. Dutch says it's an emergency."_

Revy was starting to wake up but haven't opened her eyes but started talking weakly.

 _"That you, Rock?"_

 _"Yeah it's me." Said Rock as he starts to walk up to Revy. "I guess it's a last minute request. His exact words were 'Wake her the hell up!' So I ran down from the office."_

Rock starts pulled the string for the blinds to let the sun in by reaching across Revy. Which caused Revy to wake up better.

 _"Goddamn it." Revy muttered as she lift her body up and started yawning before talking to Rock. "This job…who's it from?"_

 _"Mr. Chang. You know, from the Triad." Rock answer as he gave Revy a cigarette into her mouth and lit it._

* * *

In the room of the Lagoon Company's Office was Aaron, Benny, Dutch who is making coffee and the triad leader, Bai Ji-Shin Chang along with his men. Mr. Chang is a near-middle-aged Chinese man and is the boss of a Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad. His jet-black hair is always swept to the right and held in place by a light coating of gel and he is dressed with a trench coat which is a graphite color whereas his three-piece suit is just a deep grey with a blue tint. He wears a white muffler around his neck, but it doesn't wrap all the way around as he just lets it hand over his shoulders. His loafers are custom-made and meant for comfort and silence. His most trademark piece of clothing is his teardrop sunglasses. His eyes cannot be seen through them, as they are pitch black. However, thanks to modern glass-tinting techniques, he can see through them as if they were not there. Chang is always seen with a cigarette in his mouth, and his brand is a cheap one. Chang is sitting on the couch relaxing and was being a bit bothered.

 _"I've been waiting for quite a while now." Said Chang. "What do I have to do to get a cup of coffee around here? Honestly Dutch, is this what you call 'service'?"_

 _"It's my mistake for not knowing we were running a café." Said Dutch. "You do know why I own a torpedo boat don't you Mr. Chang?"_

 _"Dutch, now that's just cold. Our place just burned down and we came straight here. I'd say the very least you could do is offer us a cup of coffee."_

 _"That's some bad luck Mr. Chang. I hear you lost half the building."_

 _"Yeah, I got to say they hit us hard."_

 _"Was it the Russians?"_

 _"Nah, that's impossible. We've always been very friendly with Ms. Balalaika and company."_

Chang then turns to Aaron and spoke to him.

 _"Just curious…how did you become a member to Lagoon Company?"_

 _"Balalaika put me here when I first arrived here in Roanapur while I was a hired-help. Said that I'm useful for Lagoon Company."_

 _"Interesting. What Balalaika and Dutch says about you are true. Also you look quite familiar…have we met?"_

 _"No. I don't think we have."_

 _"Hmmm…I really thought I saw you before…somewhere in Hong Kong…but it's not important and really don't give a shit."_

After that, Revy and Rock came into the room which got everyone's attention.

 _"Hey! Glad you could join us!" Said Chang._

 _"Someone wanna fill me in? Did I miss much?" Revy questioned after waving to everyone._

 _"No, we're just getting started. This briefcase is the cause of everything. But, that just proves how valuable it is. I took this off an incredibly stupid Bulgarian who is trying to make a quick buck in my territory. Here is the thing. I don't recall giving permission to sell weapons to anyone, other than good old Yolanda from the Rip-Off Church. But for some reason, this guy thought he'd give it a try anyway. He was casually selling guns on the street like he was running a hotdog stand or something. What's worse, he mistook all of my warnings for some kind of crazy joke. Although, eventually he did understand, and made a deal. Right around the time we told him we were gonna crush his balls like nuts."_

With that said, Revy and Benny gave out short laughs. For some reason Aaron started to imagine about the poor man being tortured by Mr. Chang's men.

 _"Unbelievable…I mean the guy was a real idiot. But it turns out he had a very interesting job._

 _"Yeah?" Dutch questioned._

 _"He works for Bulgarian Intelligence. This city is a comfortable place for folks for that too you know. Normally a guy like that would be very useful to us. But…you can only play with fire for so long before it gets out of control. What do you suppose he offered us in exchange of his balls? Well Dutch…Documents._

 _"Really?" Questioned Dutch._

 _"The hiking routes of a friendly little organization we all know of. I'm sure you've heard of them. If I'm not mistaken, the little job they did before hitting us has been on TV all morning."_

 _"The US embassy!" Rock said when he remembered the US Embassy bomb attack on the news._

 _"Sounds dangerous to me…"_

 _"Sounds like a fucking terrorist attack…who else wanna bomb an Embassy?"_

 _"Turns out that ball boy's real job was actually with them." Said Mr. Chang. "Apparently the world's full of people who want 'Uncle Sam' to disappear. They're just the latest ones to try. Anyway, I decided to get in touch with one such group. And I told them that they dropped something important. But as soon as I quoted these guys what it would cost them, they told me to get the hell out of there before they burned my ass alive. Not very nice…So this is how I answered… 'Fine, have it your way, I'll go elsewhere then'…Thanks to that…My office was blasted all the way to Jordan today. And as predicted, my ass did nearly become a roast before I got here, so it wasn't just talk. These guys really don't have a sense of humor. So Dutch, here's the deal. I want you to deliver this. Five teams will leave Roanapur at the same time. But here's the thing. Each of them will have a different destination. There are five cases, but only one jackpot."_

 _"So it's a feint." Dutch guessed._

 _"Yep, as insurance of course. Your destination is the military base on Basilan Island. You have two days. After that, my company contacts will have left Basilan."_

 _"Chang, my man, two days does not give us enough time."_

 _"There's never enough time is there, Dutch?"_

Suddenly while the conversation was still going a few jeeps showed up parked next to the apartment. Coming out from the jeeps were men wearing ski masks, green battle dressed uniforms, black combat boots and carrying AK-47s and were ready to storm the building.

 _"Last night's embassy bombing is just a first in a series of events." Two days from now, the next schedule will set to begin. Let's put it this way. When they're done hiking this time, there's gonna be a new president. 'Uncle Sam' came to me because their embassy went up like the Challenger. If they knew how to deal with this, we wouldn't be having this conversation. We will provide you with a getaway driver and a guard once you get to the Island. I'm counting on you Dutch."_

While the conversation was still continuing, Revy felt something off and decided to check outside through the window. Aaron felt something wrong as well and was looking at Revy as she walked up to the window and check out what's going on. Aaron does kind of fear that she might get shot. Revy took a peek through the window and noticed the unknown group of armed men about to start the raid. She then noticed one of them is armed with an RPG and points it at the window where she's peeking from. It was now the time to get to cover.

 _"RPG!" Revy yelled as she run from the window and flew across over the couch._

The apartment window was hit by the rocket of the RPG and almost destroyed the room where Lagoon Company and the Triad are in when it exploded. After the explosion, everyone began to recover. Even Mr. Chang was already standing from what was left of the couch.

"Well, they don't waste any time. They're already here!" Said Mr. Chang as he stood up and got upset because of his ruined cigarette.

 _"_ _老板是你好_ _吗?! (Boss are you alright?!)" Asked Mr. Chang's right-hand-man as he came up to his boss to see if he's alright._

 _"Your information's leaked Mr. Chang. We're gonna have to cancel this one."_

 _"Are you gonna quit?" Asked Mr. Chang as he received two AMT Hardballer Longslide pistols and another lit cigarette from his men. "I hate to see you're stuck with the repair bill for this. Anyhow, the least I can do is escort you to your boat. But first…I have to admit it's been a while since I've been in the field. Emergency exit?"_

 _"I'll show ya!" Said Revy with her smile as she pulls out her two Cutlass pistols. "Follow me!"_

 _"A little guided tour huh? Great…"_

Before a group of masked gunmen could breach the room where Lagoon Company and the Triad are, Mr. Chang and Revy Two Hands kicked down the door without any warning and started shooting and killing every gunmen they see showing off their Phenomenal Akimbo style. Mr. Chang's akimbo shooting style is not only better that Revy's but his style is mostly based on akimbo characters from John Woo films…maybe the characters got the styles from him. They were both clearing the way out for the others to escape. As they walk through the hall, a grenade was tossed to them.

 _"Shit!" Said Revy when she saw the grenade._

 _"Don't panic, Two-hands." Said Chang in his calm mood. "In this situation…"_

Chang paused as he kick the grenade back to the gunmen. The militia were too slow and then killed by the explosion of the grenade when it was kicked back to them.

 _"If you hesitate, you lose."_

 _"Chang's cleared the way for us! Now let's go!" Yelled Dutch._

 _"Yeah! I'm on it!" Said Benny._

Dutch, Aaron, Benny, Rock and Chang's men rushed out of the room. Rock is holding the briefcase that holds the documents. Rock was holding it like a high school nerd who wants to protect his bookbag that has homework and stuff from bullies. While Revy and Mr. Chang were taking care of the gunmen, Revy noticed a gunman about to shoot Chang on the upper floor next to the stairs but saves him and killed the gunman as he fell off and landed to the ground hard.

 _"Careful, boss man!" Said Revy._

 _"Don't get cocky Two Hands!" Said Chang as he saves Revy's life by killing a gunman on a different upper level next to the stairs and fell off dead as the other gunman that Revy killed. "No one could say you don't have the skills, but you fail to see the bigger picture."_

 _"True. I can admit I'm not at your level yet. I just hope I'll get there someday."_

 _"Now that's a good answer."_

 _"A car outside! It'll get you to the harbor!"_

 _"Fucking great! What are these days are like a job where I don't get shot at!"_

 _"Quit your bitching Dutch! We are doing all the dirty work here anyway! Hurry!"_

Chang's men and himself were covering Lagoon Company for them to escape. Lagoon Company finally made it to the back exit and the car is parked outside next to the emergency stairs.

 _"I'll leave the rest to you, Mr. Chang!" Dutch said after he jumped over the rail of the emergency stairs to the ground, which was two stories high._

 _"This is a major pain in the ass!"_

 _"Benny just get your ass to the car!" Said Aaron as he follows him to the car with Rock._

Aaron got Benny and Rock to the car safely but before he could get in he was waiting on Revy. While waiting on her, he was making sure that the area is clear. While Revy was rushing to the car where the others are, Mr. Chang started yelling her about something.

 _"When you get there, don't forget the password okay? The password is-"_

After Chang gave out the password, Lagoon Company starts to drive off to the Black Lagoon boat.

* * *

Later, Lagoon Company are in the Black Lagoon torpedo boat driving to their destination.

 _"Did you hear the password he gave us?" Questioned Revy about the password which is corny. "'May the force be with you'? That is so lame…I mean the guy can handle a gun and he has great style, but Chang couldn't even make a fucking retard laugh."_

 _"Well, there's one thing I've learned, it's that nobody's perfect at everything."_

* * *

Somewhere in a military camp during the night time, there is a man wearing a green military uniform walking through the camp while on a sat phone.

 _"Abraham, I can't hear you! Hurry and get down here!" Said the man._

 _"Takenaka! Where are you!?" Questioned the man on the other line of the phone._

 _"In Basilan."_

 _"You're in Basilan?! Wait a second, that's where our diversion teams were located!"_

 _"And don't panic. Yeah, I'm at the camp right now. 'It's always darkest at the base of the light house.' We are waiting here for local guerrillas to strike the first blow but…that also makes this the ideal place for them to come. It makes perfect sense if you think about it. The only place in American imperialist can come and go freely around here…is anti-guerrilla special operation's camp. It's right over the hill. Haha…We are already seeing Chang's next moves. This is gonna be fun."_

 _"Takenaka! This isn't the game! Our entire plan hinges on this!"_

 _"All this…is nothing more than one big chess game brother. Now I challenge he to find anything of this world that it isn't either way, we are the one pawns to make the next move."_

 _"Agh!"_

Then suddenly there was a loud noise from the other line that the soldier had to move the phone away from him.

 _"Woo…now ones stubborn as he comes…what's the point if you can't have a little fun?"_

* * *

Later it is already nighttime and Revy was getting into the zodiac and Aaron and Dutch were just watching her getting in.

 _"So, once we deliver the documents, we'll meet you at the base." Said Revy._

 _"Yeah, I'll come and get you when I lose this guy who is tailing us." Said Dutch. "What a pain in the ass."_

 _"Tell me about it. What is it these guys fight for a course, it is don't know how to quite."_

 _"Alright. One more thing. I have an additional message for you from Mr. Chang. Remember until Rock when he came back from a camp."_

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Rock as he arrived and got on the zodiac with Revy._

When Rock got into the zodiac, he started the engine and drove to their designation with Revy and Aaron and Dutch just watch them leave. Aaron does has a feeling that he should be with Rock but there is something that he's having problems getting along with. Dutch even had the feeling that Aaron would have volunteer to go with Rock and Revy.

 _"I really thought you would ask to go with them." Said Dutch._

 _"I would but I'm not a fan of the government and I don't think Revy trust me yet." Aaron answered. "She got to be still pissed at me for pointing a gun at her when me, Rock and her were at the Rip-Off Church."_

 _"Yeah she told me about that. You were protecting Eda."_

 _"Yeah. I do anything to protect my friends."_

 _"Aren't we friends?"_

 _"Are we?"_

After that long moment of silence, Dutch just gave a slow nod and broke the silence.

 _"We're getting there."_

 _"Agree." Said Aaron._

* * *

Rock and Revy finally managed to dock near a small village. It is now morning when they arrived.

 _"Here we are in capital of Dulls vil." Said Revy "What time is it?"_

 _"It's almost six." Rock answer when he look down at his watch. "It was more trouble than we expected finding the place to come ashore. I'm pretty sure the village is this way. Tunes quiet here…_

 _"Yeah, it's a ghost town. No one insight. It had marshal law for two years but it hasn't any difference. The army in the guerrillas are shooting each other day and night. It's a real fucking circus. People here must gotten sick at dating their cousins in the real city."_

While walking through the street of the empty village, they heard an engine start and a jeep came out from one of the corners and parked right next to them. Rock holds the briefcase tightly while holding it to his chest and Revy on the other hand pulled out one of her Cutlass pistol and aimed it at the driver. The driver is a middle aged Japanese man and was wearing sunglasses and green military combat uniform and he started to greeted them with a smile.

 _"Keep you waiting? You're from Lagoon Company right? I heard that there were four of you, or am I wrong?"_

 _"And why the hell should I answer that question?" Revy questioned while still pointing her Cutlass at the unknown man._

 _"There's no reason you should."_

 _"It's just me, him and the briefcase. That's it. By the way, I don't see your partner anywhere. Where is your guard?"_

 _"Ah, Jackass…He is running around right now looking for a rest room. It turns out he doesn't know the difference between beer and Volvic."_

 _"Okay, enough with the bullshit. 'May the force…'"_

 _"Now, how do that one go again…"._

With that said, Revy was about to pull the trigger for not the man not telling the her the password.

"Hey, old man, this isn't the time for jokes. Make this quick, or I'll have to shoot you in the face."

 _"Now Now…No need to get so hot." Said the man. "I was just trying to break the ice with a little humor that's all. So…'May the force…be with you' right? Huh…You got to admit it his sense of humor is little awful."_

Rock gave out a sigh of relief and Revy put her pistol back into her holster, walked up to the jeep and hand shake the man while giving him a smirk.

 _"Ha, you think so too huh?"_

 _"Yeah, I mean I suspected but I think he has done himself with this one…"_

 _"Exactly…You stupid asshole…In fact,"_

Revy then pull out a small piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to the man and then continued.

"I have a massage from the boss for you. 'I am Tai-San-Fu-Kuan.' As a nice ring to it, huh? It means 'The God of Death and punishment shall here by bring down judgment upon you.' And I got to say, it's not looking good. I have no fucking idea where you got that password, but boss Chang isn't idiot you think he is. He prepared a brand new password. Made special for shithead like you. You hopped into this play with your ass, hanging out of your pants…and now you were fucked! What? Don't you gets funny? This is the part we supposed to laugh. So go ahead…"

With that paused moment the man continues to grin but with his other hand is slowly reaching out to something in the jeep.

 _"Well, you got me." Said the man with a chuckle. "I guess I got a little carried away. But, how was I thinking? Plus to get handle like this by a little girl…it's just playing embarrassing."_

There was another moment of silence before Revy and the man started to shoot at each other.

 _"Rock! Get Back!" Revy yelled as he falls backwards while shooting her Cutlasses at the man._

The man had to duck down while trying to kill Revy.

Rock started running full speed from the car but it catch up to her when it revved backwards and stopped her path. Immediately a soldier from the back seat got out and knocked out Rock with the butt of his gun and put him in the jeep but then was shot by Revy. It was then too late for Revy to save Rock as the man drove away with Rock and the briefcase.

 _"Agh! Fucking idiot!" Yelled Revy._

After the jeep got away more soldiers came out in their jeeps, got out an started shooting at Revy with their AKs.

Revy had to run for cover to a corner that leads to an ally.

 _"Damn you Rock! You really screwed up this time!" Revy muttered._

* * *

Somewhere in the village, there is a jeep with two people. One is a thirty year old Taiwan woman wearing a Rose Chinese cheongsam that showed her legs, along with a white jacket. She had long black hair going down past her buttocks, with a stripe holding throwing knives on both legs. She also had part of her hair on the right side of her face. On top of all of this, she also wore two long, red, tassel-like earrings on both ears and had red painted fingernails and lipstick. The other who is sitting on the driver seat next to the woman is a mid-thirties year old blond Caucasian man wearing sunglasses, a green collard button down shirt and grey shorts and even wearing sandals. The two were hearing gunfire from a few blocks away.

 _"The gunfire has starting…" said the Taiwan woman with an accent and even trying to work on her English._

 _"Hun? I don't want to do this…" Said the man with an Irish accent._

 _"Leigharch…"_

 _"Ooh, I can feel me brain matter…"_

The man is most likely on drugs as he tries to recover from his bad headache.

 _"I tell you not relax too much before working! I make very clear for you!" Said the woman._

 _"I just had a greatest idea. We'll stay here until they stop shooting." Suggested the man whose name is Leigharch._

 _"So sorry, if they die we are not getting pay."_

 _"I'll take arrange…"_

 _"No! Work very important!"_

 _"Damn! They're just keep coming!" Said Revy to herself while still shooting at the soldiers. "Stupid shit for brain, Rock! Damn him!"_

The soldiers were getting closer and closer which made Revy had to move through the alley but when three soldiers got close to her and Revy was about to shoot them as she turns around facing them but then a jeep drove up behind her.

 _"Sister! You duck now please?!" Yelled the woman behind Revy in the Jeep._

Revy starts to dodge backwards as the woman threw knives at the soldiers and each one hit and killed them. Revy then rush to the jeep.

 _"Are you the getaway driver!?" Revy asked._

 _"No! I'm a Falcon lawyer!" Said Leigharch being a smart-aleck when Revy asked a dumb question. "What do you think!?"_

Revy got in and then the three began to drive away to safety. The soldiers were still shooting at them and even a few were trying to chase after them until they got word that some military were heading this way which made them had to pull back to escape. Back with Revy driving with two people who were also was hired by Mr. Chang.

 _"Mr. Chang told me that there are supposed to be four of you. So what the hell did happen to other three?" Questioned the Irish driver._

 _"Plan has changed and became two of us. And he fucked up and been captured…" Revy answered as she started smoking a cigarette._

 _"Oh, he sounds like real idiot!" Said the Taiwan woman._

 _"Well, we are gonna go straight to the falcon base. I wanna finish this job and go home." Said Leigharch._

Even though Rock got himself captured, Revy knew that she couldn't leave him behind.

 _"So where is their hideout?" Revy asked as she leaned up to the front._

 _"It's not a village for six mile." Shenua answered. "You'll find there in jungle."_

 _"We're not going to the military base. We're taking care of these guys first."_

The woman and Leigharch started laugh of what Revy said. It's pretty obvious that they only cared for doing the job, getting paid and not try to get themselves killed.

 _"I suggest you wipe your own damn ass, sweet heart! Wait I've got a better one! You can go tell that cavalry, Maria Louise!" Said Leigharch._

 _"We take it to the base only and getting the money, we're not interested in work more." Said the Taiwan woman._

 _"My partner has the fucking documents!" Said Revy. "Do you follow? Understand you? Yes? You got that, Chinglish?"_

After that, the jeep made a hard stop. For that reason is Revy and the Taiwan woman made a stand-off. Revy points her gun at the woman and the woman is holding her Kukri and has the blade next to Revy's neck.

 _"Not my new interior. If you must, do outside." Said Leigharch._

 _"My English is not very good because I'm pure Taiwanese. May be you like to meet your skinny ass, bitch?" Said the woman._

 _"You don't get it do ya?" Said Revy. "The boss sure hired you for just transport my tight little ass? The documents! Without them, it'll be us three idiots in this car explaining to the boss, why we decided to come back to the base empty handed. We're gonna fucking brilliant then."_

* * *

In a camp, Rock is surrounded by soldiers with their guns pointing at him which made him very nervous. Even the man that Rock and Revy encounter from the village was here.

 _"Now my friend." Said the man. "Welcome to our demilitarized zone. We've took the liberty to look through your briefcase."_

With that said, the man kick the open briefcase to Rock's feet.

 _"And it was completely empty."_

 _"I know nothing about it." Said Rock in a calm mood. "Even if I did...you know I couldn't answer your question."_

 _"Hmph...this might be a problem."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long to do this chapter and my apologies for the error. Also I'm still trying to work on all of my fanfics so after them I can work on my real stories like, 'I'm Dating a Stripper' and 'Apocalypse: The Dead Land' and I really want to work on my anime project such as 'Spooks' and 'Shinigami'. I know most of you want me to work on those stories and my fanfics but I also have personal stuff such as college to work on so I'm slow right now. So my bad but I'm still going to work on them. Hope you are all enjoying my stories and this so far and next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	12. Guerrillas in the Jungle

Back into the militia base in the jungle, Rock is now in a room with two familiar soldiers being interrogated. The familiar Japanese soldier and Rock are sitting in chairs facing each other. Rock was still giving the silent treatment and keeping his cool.

 _"Come on now…we're not gonna hurt you or anything because you don't look like a killer type. Could you at least tell me your name? My name is Takenaka. Takenaka Masahiro. What's your name?"_

 _"Why do you want to know?" Rock asked as he still hasn't made any eye contact to the two men._

 _"It doesn't seem right for you to stay nameless. That's all. Though I don't mind calling you 'Brother'. You from Tokyo?"_

Rock was starting to get uncomfortable with the slight change of the man's voice.

 _"Yeah. Well…"_

 _"Hmm. I was born in Adachi. You go to Shinjuku a lot? Is the Etoare still there? They probably pulled down the Nichigeki Theater, too."_

Rock lifted his head up and stare at Takenaka when he asked about the theater.

 _"After they promoted it, I watched the 'Abashiri Bangaichi' there. I saw 'Mr. Ken' there too. That was afterwards. I still had my black helmet and war-stick. It was good to be young."_

Rock started to think about the soldier…that he must be away from Japan for a long time and missed out a few things that happened when he was gone. Rock started to feel the same way when he entered himself.

 _"Do you miss it…Do you miss Japan?" Rock asked._

With that said, Takenaka began to pull out a cigarette and started smoking as he continues to speak to Rock.

 _"Let me ask you why you're crossing this dangerous bridge, brother. It's not to eat. There's not a lot of folks who'd do this when Japan's experiencing economic growth. If you ask me, you and I are outsiders from that country. I feel empathy towards you. I want to know why you've become an adventurer."_

With that said, Rock was starting to feel irritated as he place his hand to his head.

 _"I'm…I'm different from you." Said Rock. "I don't hang with people like you!"_

 _"Oh? How are we different?"_

 _"I wasn't chased out or anything! But you're different! You were chased down and you escaped! I'm young, but I know what you did!"_

 _"Brother, I gambled everything on human activism and complete, Worldwide-Revolution. When you have a will and a mission it's not called losing. Do you have something like that, brother? If we're different, that's what it is."_

" _CUT THE SHIT, TAKENAKA! EVEN I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS CONVERSATION HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS INTERROGATION! Yelled the middle Eastern militant who is partnered with Takanaka as he stood up angrily and walked up to Rock and points his gun which is a Tokarev TT-33 and pointed at Rock's head starting threatening him. "OKAY LISTEN UP, YOU TOUGH BASTARD! TELL US WHERE ARE THE DOCUMENTS CAUSE I'M NOT LIKE AS KIND AS HE IS!"_

Rock fearlessly keeps his cool as Ibraha threatens to shoot him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Revy and the others, the Taiwan Assassin whose name is Shenhua was applying her lipstick and making herself more comfortable while the Irish driver is still in the driver's seat of the jeep and Revy explaining the situation.

" _We're gonna have to walk from here."_

" _We don't keep driving in car?" Questioned Shenhua._

" _Of course not. Not in that piece of shit...especially with a crackhead."_

" _FUCK YOU!" The Irish driver yells back at Revy with flipping a bird. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS THE WORLD'S GREATEST VEHICLE YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"_

Revy was starting to get pissed and then walked up to the Irish driver to confront him.

" _Listen up, you fucking 'Leprechaun'...you are going to wait here and wait for our signal...run away...I'll hunt you down and castrate you."_

" _FUCKING BARLOCKS!" Yelled the Irish driver as he flips a bird to Revy and then just leaning on the wheel angry._

" _Anyway go easy on the weed will ya?" Said Revy as she starts to walk away heading to the direction where the camp is._

" _Oh you no worry on Leigharch." Said Shenhua. "Even if his brain on mars he never gives up driving."_

" _Let's go, Little Miss Chinglish!" Revy yells back at Shenhua to get her to move._

" _Oh you want me to split your ass in four? It not nice to make fun. You are one rotten bitch."_

" _Maybe you'd like a hot bullet up your ass as well!"_

* * *

Back at the militia base, Rock was still being silent even if the middle-eastern man named Ibraha is threatening to shoot him if he doesn't tell him where the documents are. The japanese militant named Takanaka starts to continue talking to him while smoking his cigarette.

" _I heard this story a long time ago. It's about a man who came to a city. He went to a street cor ner, and all alone, he began preaching. 'To make the world a better place'... that man kept preaching, day after day. At first many expressed interest in what the man had to say. Some even said they would fight along side him. But then, grad u ally, they all lost interest. To them, it didn't mat ter what hap pened to this world. But the man didn't stop. Even as he aged, with not a single soul listening to him, he continued. Then one day, a child who was walk ing by asked him…'Why do you continue preach ing when there's nobody here?' The man answered, 'I thought I could change every one in the beginning.' 'Then I realized that it was a hope less dream.' 'But the rea son I won't stop preaching…' The rea son I won't stop fight ing is, bro..._

 _Back then, I gam bled my whole life on that. And I don't wanna have that be come a lie."_  
After listening to what Takanaka said about him and why he's fighting for this militia, it made Rock questioning himself but continues to stay silent.

" _Well... It seems that you and I re ally are dif fer ent. Shame." Said Takanaka as he puts out his cigarette._

" _Takanaka how badly do you think we should hurt him?" Questioned Ibraha threatening to hurt Rock._

" _That won't be necessary." Takanaka answered as he stood up and starts to walk away to the door. "He's not a soldier. Just a delivery-boy. He's got no reason to be cooperate. Leave him alone. If he doesn't talk by morning…well we're soldiers after all. We'll have to pass an informal court hearing and send her to buy firing squad."_

" _Tomorrow?! Every minute that passes is hurting us! We're on the brink of determining whether or not the plan goes ahead! Why the hell can't you see that?!"_

" _Why so uptight? If not him, we'll go after the other girl we left at the village. The two of them might be coming here to save him right?"_

After that, Takanaka leaves the room and closed the door behind him leaving his partner and Rock alone.

* * *

Back to Revy and Shenhua, the two of them are sitting on top of a tree branch scouting the militia base. Revy was scanning the area through her binoculars.

" _Three at the west gate. Six at the east gate. Only a 50-cal iber at the front. Any mines?"_

" _No mines." Shenhua answered. "Mines are too much trouble. We hurry now, though. If dum b ass talks, it'll be all for nothing."_

" _There's no need to worry. Rock's a tight-lipped guy. He wouldn't talk even if he's in front of a firing squad."_

Revy then hops down from the tree with her Cutlass out.

" _Let's move in when the sun sets." Said Revy. "You ready, 'Chinglish'?"_

" _Yes sweetie I'm ready. Just re mem ber, when this is over I carve meat off your ass. Stupid whore."_

* * *

Rock was all alone in the room. The door is locked and there are no windows so that he can't escape and there's only one militia fighter guarding him from the other side of the door. " _DAMMIT!" Rock yelled._

Rock angrily threw the chair across the room as he was still irritated while thinking of what Takanaka said to him. After he threw the chair, he then starts to hear gunshot sounds and men yelling. Outside, the militia are being slaughtered by Revy and Shenhua. Revy was shooting down any militia fighter that's in her way along with Shenhua as she slashes her enemies with her two Kukris. Rock doesn't know what was happening but with all the gun sounds and the sounds of people dying.

" _REVY?! REVY IS THAT YOU?! I'M IN HERE!" Rock calls letting Revy know where he is._

Then suddenly the door was kicked down on him along with a dead militia fighter who was guarding him.

" _Rocky, baby, you been a good boy?" Revy joked with a smile on her face as she walks into the room. "If you promise to behave yourself a little bit longer, sweetie-pie, I'll even buy you some cotton candy!"_

Rock was happy to see Revy again and thankful that she came to save him.

" _Oh you found dumbass?" Shenhua asked when she peeked her head out while cleaning her Kukri."_

" _Who's that?" Rock questioned._

Revy turned around and noticed a couple of militia fighters were coming her way. One of the soldiers was Takanaka. Revy used one of her cutlass pistols to shoot at them before they could react. Takanaka was quick to react as he wasn't shot but pretended to get shot as he fell down with the bodies of his fallen comrades. Revy, Rock and Shenhua starts to make a run for it but Rock stopped next to Takanaka when he found out that he's not dead. Rock just did nothing. Just stared at him and remembering what the soldier said to him when being interrogated.

" _ROCK LET'S GO!" Revy yelled knowing that Rock was just standing there._

After Rock leaves, Takanaka was curious of why Rock didn't do or say anything about him being alive but just simply smiles. Back to Rock, Revy and Shenhua, the three were running back to the jeep but were still being chased by the militia and still being shot at.

" _Rock! We need a strategy!" Revy asked as she continues running._

" _What are you talking about?! Just run!" Rock replied back to Revy._

" _Sounds good to me!"_

As soon as Rock, Revy, and Shenhua were back in the Jeep and the Irishman was completely baked from smoking marijuana.

" _Get this thing moving!" Revy snapped as she kicked the driver's seat trying to get the driver to move, but he was so stoned that he was enjoying his high._

" _Whaaaa...No way...I'm totally fine right here." Said the driver as he was totally baked._

" _TOUGH SHIT!" Yelled Revy as she kicked the seat wanting the driver to put the petal to the metal. "IT'S YOUR JOB TO DRIVE, ASSHOLE! NOW GET THIS PIECE OF SHIT MOVING!"_

The Irishman was still being stone but started driving but instead of driving away from the militia, he was driving to their camp.

" _YOU'RE DRIVING TO THEIR CAMP, DUMBASS!" Yelled Revy as she fires her pistol at the militia fighters._

They then manage to drive out of the camp. Leigharch was driving as a maniac while being stone as the same time. The scent of weed was even beginning to make Rock a bit stoned as he began to feel just a bit loopy as the Irishman but he was still being irritated about something like what the Japanese militia officer, Takanaka said to him when he was being interrogated.

" _Dammit...dammit." Rock muttered._

" _What with him?" Revy questioned to herself seeing something was bothering Rock._

" _Revy...that guy-"_

" _Hey Rock. Have some of this. Maybe it can calm you down." Said Revy as she cuts Rock off and hands him one of Leigharch's weed._

Revy and Shenhua saw a group of jeeps coming their way and the militias began to shoot at the jeep containing Rock and the rest of the group. Not only that, Ibraha and Takanaka are in a jeep chasing them. Revy and Shenhua starts to do Rock, Paper Scissors to see who kill first.

" _You lose." Said Shenhua as she beats Revy with Rock beats scissors._

" _FUCK! Okay just two cars and that's it!" Said Revy._

Shenhua stood on top of the jeep with her two Kukris. She tied them together with a long rope so she could swing them around, throw them, and quickly pull them back. She manage to take out many militia fighters in their vehicles which pissed off Revy.

" _WHAT THE FUCK?! I SAID JUST TWO!" Yelled Revy._

Shenhua stood down as it was Revy's turn. Revy with inhuman accuracy kill a lot of militia fighters as well with one bullet for each militia fighter which alot of jeeps crashed into another and blew up. Takanaka had to pull over his jeep so that him nor Ibraha won't get shot by her which they crashed.

" _Oh, she's not all talk. Impressive you are." Said Shenhua as she was amazed of Revy's kills.  
_ " _If we had an M72 or a M242 this would have been a lot easier to finish off!" Said Revy as she sat back down in the jeep.  
_ " _Guns run out of ammo." Said Shenhua as she starts to look at one of her Kukri. "But the blade and body never malfunction. They're the best weapons in the world."  
_ " _That's a bunch of bullshit! Guns over swords! Nuclear bombs over guns! Now, if we had one of those, it would be awesome! Hey Rock how are you doing?!"_

When Revy turns to Rock, she noticed that he was high as well but in a different way.

" _How should I put it? Run ning away like this al ways makes it worse. I feel like I've been run ning away like this since kindergarten."_

Revy couldn't believe that she seen Rock this way even if he's high.

" _Uh-oh, af fect go wrong way." Said Shenhua._

" _Well shit. He's such a pos i tive guy, so I thought he'd be okay."_

As Rock was still high and muttering on the weed effect, Revy and Shenhua noticed that the Irish driver, who was still and is hallucinating of seeing 90s playboys girls was driving into a military outpost which were friendlies because before they could open fire, they get a call from their command officer told them to stand down on the radio. The enemy militia stopped the pursuit when they heard their leader, Takanaka to pull back over the radio. At first, the militia keeps hearing an argument of him and Ibraha which did confused them but now have their offical order to pull back.

" _Everyone pull back. I say again. Pull back."_

After telling his fellow militia on the radio, Takanaka looks at his side which he was staring at was his partner, Ibraha. He is not alive which Takanaka killed him which is pistol. His body was laying on the ground out of the jeep and has a bullet wound on his head which he was killed instantly. Takanaka didn't want to kill him but had no choice to.

* * *

Later elsewhere, a Blackhawk helicopter arrived to Revy and the others preparing to land next to them. In the helicopter were two men in black suits and wearing sunglasses. One is Caucasian blonde and the other African Decent. Both of them are from the CIA.

 _"Has the launderer's delivery-boy arrived?" Shouted the Blonde Caucasian Man who slid the door open from the heli._

 _"You're late, Langley." Yelled Revy._

 _"Langley's busy." Said the CIA agent as he steps off the helicopter with his partner. "There are too many assholes shitting on freedom and justice. So where's the thing that's going to get us excited?"_

 _"OH SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THE BRIEFCASE!" Yelled Rock as he realized that he doesn't have the briefcase._

 _"Wha!" Shenhua shouted at Rock._

 _"Revy we're in deep trouble here!"_

 _"Stop panicing…" Revy reached inside of her shirt, and pulled out the papers that were meant to be in the briefcase. "Here! Just like that!"_

 _"What the hell? Then why did we go save dumbass?" Questioned Shenhua._

The two agents looked at Revy disgusted, not really wanting to touch the papers that was out of her between her breast. One of the agent took the paper from Revy but didn't like how it felt like.

 _"Shit. This thing's covered in sweat." Said Agent_

The two agents start to get back into their helicopter as they got what they needed.

" _Okay then! Next time, de liver it in a more de cent man ner, will ya?" Said the Agent._

" _Yeah oth er wise the boss will be pissed!" Said the other Agent as he got to the helicopter. "Oh and Rebecca...if the chief at Buf falo Hill and the NYPD 27th Precinct heard about you now... they'd shit their pants."_

With that said, it made Revy shocked.

" _Don't get me wrong. We're not being paid to chase criminals."_

" _Our job is to de stroy enemies of the United States." The other CIA Agent continued._

Later the helicopter started to leave the area. Rock walks up to Revy to speak to her while she was still turned away from him.

 _"Hey Revy...I haven't said thanks you yet...so um, thanks."_

Revy turned around to face Rock and put a arm on his shoulder leaning in very closely.

 _"Don't be stupid. We're buddies, remember?" Said Revy with a smile._

 _"Um, yeah?" Said Rock._

 _"By the way, Rock."_

Suddenly, Revy punched Rock on the the top of the head which made him fall to the floor and started rubbing his head as it hurt alot. Revy lean to Rock and started yelling at him.

 _"What the fuck were you thinking?! Guess what! That's the last time pulling this kind of shit again, you fucking peabrain! All the me rescuing are coming out of your pay! If you want to be saved next time, you'd better start asking God for favors!"_

Without even trying to yell back from receiving a punch in the head, Rock just simply gave Revy a smile.

* * *

 **AN: Hey fellas WFTC141 here. So sorry for the delay of posting this chapter. Been really busy. Mostly for school and I want to thank BloodyDemon666 for helping on this. Also my apologies for any errors in the chapter. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	13. A Warrior's Initiation and Trust

In an apartment building while it is pasted midnight, there are a lot of dead bodies blood on the floor and blood spread everywhere. The dead bodies were another low leveled gang group and they're Thai. Cutting up a body using his ancient dagger is Nathaniel Walsh. He's hired by Balalaika to take out these Thai gangsters. The body, that Nathaniel is cutting up is most likely the gang leader. After Nathaniel stuff the severed head and the heart of the gang leader in the bag, he starts walks out of the building while carrying the bag. He then got to his car. He opened the trunk up and threw the bag in. After that, he closed the trunk, got into his car and drove off. He then stops next to a phone booth, he got out of the car and used the phone to call someone and someone on the other side answered which is Boris from Hotel Moscow.

" _Hello?"_

" _Please tell Miss Balalaika that the job is done." Said Nathaniel._

" _I will inform this to her then."_

" _Thank you and good night."_

At Hotel Moscow's building, Boris and Balalaika are in the office about to call it a day until they get a call from Nathaniel which ended when Boris hangs up the phone. Boris turns to Balalaika who is sitting at her desk.

" _Это был Уолш, капитан. Он выполнил свою задачу._ _ **(That was Walsh, Kaptain. He completed his task.)**_ "

Balalaika was very pleased that Nathaniel has completed his mission for her

" _Я начинаю ему нравиться._ _ **(I'm starting to like him.)**_ " _Said Balalaika in Russian. "Я думаю, что пришло время для его посвящения._ _ **(I think it's about time for a initiation for him.)**_ "

" _Любопытно. Несмотря на то, что у него есть русская кровь, он не служил под Красной Армией, которую мы всегда завербовали, чтобы быть частью наших собственных военных. Но почему он?_ _ **(Curious. Even though he has Russian blood, he hasn't served under the Red Army which we always recruited to be part of our own military. But why him?)**_ "

" _Я что-то вижу в нем ... это то, что я не могу объяснить, но я считаю, что он был бы очень полезен ... и очень заслуживал бы доверия в нашей армии._ _ **(I see something in him...it's something that I can't explain but I believe he would be very useful...and very trustworthy to be part of our army.)**_ "

* * *

On the next day in Roanapur where it is now morning and the sun has already raised, Eda is in a Harley Davidson driving through the streets of Roanapur. She was still wearing her nun uniform and was very calm while driving in her bike. She then stopped next to an abandoned apartment building. She parked the bike and walked into the building to the top floor. Eda then finally entered an apartment room, but as she walked into the living room, she heard noise, and she heard a chuckle.

" _I never thought you would actually wear that in disguise, but of course Langley thought this would be better for you as a priest/weapons dealer as well."_

A Caucasian American man whose is in his 30's and 5'10, has short black hair with a 5 o'clock shadow beard and wearing white suit, pants and sunglasses. Eda sighed and turned around to the man in suit who is against the wall next to the door and started greeting him.

 _"Hey, Willis…long time no see."  
"So, Langley send you this little shithole that can called 'home'?" Willis said as he take a seat while Eda sit on the other side of the table.  
_Eda gave Willis an odd look, and ask him

 _"Would you like tea?"  
"I don't drink tea anymore."  
"Oh well, what do you drink then?"_

The man in white suit gave Eda his smile look,

 _"Anything but tea."_

He then sees Eda brought out bottle of scotch and a cup filled with ice and gave it to Willis.  
" _What made you stop drinking tea?" Eda asked._

" _Trust me you don't want to know." said Willis and then got to the chase. "So...this hitman that Balalaika has."_

" _Yeah...when I was doing surveillance, Balalaika been calling this guy three times this week and yesterday hired him to kill a smuggler for stealing some shipments from Hotel Moscow...only his head and heart missing from his body...and now I think he's gonna be part of Balalaika's Hotel Moscow Division...which surprised me because she and Hotel Moscow only employ guys who are ex-Russian soldiers. This guy just came out of nowhere when he helped Balalaika from an ambush by Vietnamese thugs."_

" _I have a guess that they saw something in him like I did. Doesn't surprise me to be honest. "_

Eda come closely to the man in suit.

" _So...you know him." Eda guessed as she see the man in the suit, drink and finish it.  
"Yeah, he is an old friend of mine " Willis said while putting down the cup on the table._

 _"If that's true then why the hell is he here in Roanapur then or matter the fact, how the hell he knows about it?" Eda questioned as Willis sighed and answered.  
_ " _Because, i'm the one who sent him here."  
"Why?" Eda was stop by Willis.  
"So that he can stay somewhere that suits him and trust me...other places wasn't exactly a good choice for him since he became…something else. He was involved in gang and even police murders in around Asia and the became Asian Law Enforcement Most Wanted...he's looking at a death sentence for what he did."_  
After Willis take off his sunglass, and pinch the bridge of his nose, Eda ask him another question.  
 _"Where is he from?"  
"Didn't know at first. But I can tell that he's Russian. Met him on an island that's a size of Vietnam. Langley sent me there to have some intel about Pirates shipping more drugs in the Atlantic ocean and them taking control of the island with South African Mercenaries. They been doing it for many years. That island was a war-zone…a secret war-zone that nobody knows about. A war between the pirates with mercs and the tribal natives of the island. Nathaniel…killed them…all of them. He slaughtered them and leaves with their heads and hearts...what scared me even more is that he killed a few kids...I mean I know they're pirates but...it was brutal. When I saw the look on Nathaniel's face...I only see emptiness. He didn't cheer, didn't broke down and cry...just emotionless...like he didn't regret doing what he did. He can't go back Russia because of the things he did. Hell I don't think he'll survive the real world. He been in that jungle for too damn long."  
"If he's that dangerous then he could be a problem then."  
"Not my problem…I'm retired, remember? But for my advice, never underestimate him…trust me." Willis pull something from his jacket, it's a folder. "Here, This is his files, hope it's enough for you to know more about him though. I better leave before Hotel Moscow know that I'm here._

 _I'll be damned if I'm getting killed by those communist fucks."  
_ Willis put his sunglasses back on, got up and was about to leave until...  
 _"Hey!"  
_ Willis stop and looked at Eda. She walk up towards him and gave him the bottle of scotch, which Willis made a curious face.  
 _"Thanks for doing this." She said while Willis smile.  
"No problem…but still, be careful. Nathaniel may be calm and cool in all but deep down, he's fuckin monster whose mind got lost in the jungle." _

After Willis close the door and leave without another word, Eda then grab her sat phone and dial _the number to call someone. The one who answered was Aaron._

" _Hello." Aaron Answered._

" _Hey it's me...are you busy at the moment?"_

" _Not really, what's up?" Aaron said._

" _I need you to come to the church, there is something you need to know….it's about that guy that Balalaika hired to wipe out the Thailand thugs."_

" _I be there" Aaron said._

After he hung up, Eda did the same and look over the folder, and see a black and white photo of Nathaniel in a jungle holding an AK47 and did not notice of the photo being taken on him.

" _Okay, My mysterious friend, lets see what made Balalaika be interesting of you."_

* * *

In a apartment building is Nathaniel sitting on bed spaced out. He is only wearing his boxers...exposing his muscular body with tribal tattoos on right his arm and on his back. His eyes are red meaning that he hasn't slept for hours and he's holding his ancient tribal knife. He then snapped of it when the phone he received from Balalaika started ringing. He picks up the phone and answers it.

" _Hello?"_

" _Good morning Mr. Walsh." Said Balalaika on the other side of the phone. "I was wondering if you could come to my office. I have something for you."_

" _Of course."_

" _Excellent. My men would be there to pick you up. You will be brief in the car and will be deployed to your objective."_

" _Understood."_

Nathaniel gets up, holst his knife, put his shirt on, grab his Makarov and put it on his holster and leaves his apartment room. When he got outside, he noticed members of Hotel Moscow were waiting for him as they stand next to their cars. Nathaniel did nothing but walk towards to their car, one of the members opens the door for nathaniel, which makes him follow along and get inside of one of their car, the others went back to their cars and drive to Balalaika's office.

* * *

Nathaniel arrive to Hotel Moscow's building. He was stripped from his weapons including his knife before they could entered the building. He is the first one to get out out of the car and was being escorted by members of Hotel Moscow to go to Balalaika's office on the top floor. As they were walking, all eyes of Hotel Moscow were on Nathaniel. Nathaniel just looked away and made no eye contact as he just look forward and still walking. Later as they got to the top level, they finally got into Balalaika's office and standing in front of Nathaniel is Balalaika, sitting on the edge of her desk while smoking her cigar.

" _Welcome Nathaniel." Balalaika greeted._

" _Miss Balalaika." Nathaniel greets back._

" _You have done great works for me for taking care some people who doesn't have two things in this business...their Balls and their Words...but do you know the difference between an professional and amateurs? That the professionals always got them both...and there's another thing that professionals should have and that honor."_

Balalaika got up and came up closely to Nathaniel.

" _Trust, so now, I need to know if I can completely trust you,"_

Balalaika begin to walk away but stop, and in a flash, she pull out her handgun and point it at Nathaniel's head, and her men pull out their guns too, to see if Nathaniel was gonna do something to their Kaptain. But they see Nathaniel doing...nothing, just stood there staring at Balalaika while being quiet and showing no emotion. As Balalaika look into his his eyes for a minute, she somehow see something in them...which made she smile and holst her gun and order her men to put their guns away too but then she said

" _Something tells me that you already dealt with people who puts their guns on you, very well, then we must do this in another way."_

Balalaika punches Nathaniel in the face which knocks him down to the floor. Nathaniel didn't get angry nor even try to fight back. Balalaika gave her men a nod to signal her men to charge at Nathaniel. Which they started beating on him.

* * *

Later back with Eda, she is still at the abandoned apartment but this time with Aaron who is looking into the files of Nathaniel Walsh.

" _So this Nathaniel Walsh...he's some kind of native warrior from a island which was a warzone which the C.I.A. wants to know about?"_

" _Yeah." Eda answered. "This guy is definitely a type of guy you should watch out for and try not to piss off Balalaika. Which does makes me wonder why she didn't pick your dangerous ass instead of this guy."_

" _It's obvious that I'm not Russian nor was I part of the Soviet Army...and I think should tell you this."_

" _What?"_

Aaron didn't wanted to tell her his situation but have no choice.

" _I think she knows about me."_

With that said, it made Eda in shock when she learned that Balalaika may know that Aaron was CIA...which mean she could also know that Eda is still an operative and her cover's blown.

" _H-How can you be sure?"_

" _It when she threatened to shoot Roberta and when I tried to stop-"_

" _I think I get the rest." Eda take her off sunglasses, and pinch her nose in frustration to know that her cover as a CIA agent might be blown and worried that she might be next target for Hotel Moscow's meal._

" _Jesus Christ this looks bad." Said Eda._

" _Not really...we're both still alive but...I don't know how long...and she may use her new hitman to kill us...or she'll kill us herself."_

" _That's what I'm afraid of. In fact, how the hell does she know about us?"_

" _Don't know...which is why we need to stay on Balalaika's good side."_

" _I don't know, Aaron. She's very dangerous. You should already know that she's ex-military of the Soviet Red Army."_

" _I faced dangerous people before and I handled it."_

" _But this is different."_

" _I know, I know."_

The two starts to be silent as they start to think about the situation that Hotel Moscow may know about them that they work for the CIA which will makes them targets.

" _You really think that Balalaika would try to kill us?" Eda asked._

" _I'm not sure…" Aaron answered. "I guess I'll have to talk to her about it."_

" _I don't think that's a good idea."_

" _It's not but...I need to."_

" _Then I'm going with you."_

Aaron was thinking about saying no to Eda but it wouldn't matter because it's possible that Hotel Moscow knows about Eda still an Agent of the Central Intelligence even when still helping Aaron Rorke who is a rogue agent. He sighed and got up from his seat and tells Eda,

" _Okay...we try to go and see Balalaika tomorrow._

Eda put her sunglasses back on, and stretch and then asked,

" _Should I call my kids?"_

" _What?" Aaron questioned as he turns to Eda._

" _I-I don't know...I mean haven't spoken to them for a while...but knowing that we're going to explain to Balalaika who we are-"_

" _I don't think you should because we can make this very peaceful without any bloodshed. But if you're thinking that you should then...I think that's fine because who knows what may happen, right?"_

Eda gave a nod to Aaron as she understood but still think that she should make a call to her kids just incase because the two are going to have a talk with Balalaika and Eda is worried that things may turn ugly since she knows who they are.

* * *

Back with Hotel Moscow, Nathaniel was still getting beaten by Balalaika's men. Balalaika and even her men were surprised that Nathaniel wasn't even trying to fight back. He was just receiving the beatings from Balalaika's men. Balalaika then starts to order her men to stop and believe that Nathaniel has enough.

" _Достаточно._ _ **(Enough.)**_ "

Balalaika's men stops beating him and stood back away from Nathaniel. Nathaniel is on his knees and his hands on the floor like he's doing a forgiveness stance. Balalaika then walks up to Nathaniel and spoke to him.

" _Stand."_

Nathaniel stood up on his feet but slowly because of his injuries. Nathaniel facial expression shows like nothing happened as he still show no emotion. Balalaika looks back into his eyes and saw the same eyes before. After reading Nathaniel, she gave him a smile and starts to speak in Russian.

" _Натаниэль Уолш ... ты доказал, что заслужил доверие ... Я тем самым принимаю тебя, чтобы быть частью нашей собственной армии ... нашей семьи ... в гостиницу Москва ... Добро пожаловать в мою армию, солдат._ _ **(Nathaniel Walsh...you have proven yourself to earn our trust...I hereby accepting you to be part of our own military...our family…to Hotel Moscow...Welcome to my army, soldier.)**_ "

With that said, Balalaika's men went to attention and saluted to Nathaniel...accepting him to be one of them. Nathaniel starts to remember something like this years back. Start to remember being in a cave almost naked surrounded by natives and they're welcoming him to their tribe. Nathaniel got out from his flashbacks and gave his new faction a half grin and a nod that he accepts to be part of Hotel Moscow.

* * *

On the next day, Aaron and Eda arrive to Hotel Moscow and is walking through the hallways to Balalaika's office while being escorted by two members of Balalaika's men. Eda was still a bit scared that she's have to meet with Balalaika but at least she has Aaron with her to sort this out...hopefully in a peaceful way. They finally entered the office where Balalaika is sitting at her seat behind her desk with two of her men standing next to her and Boris is standing next to her on her right and Nathaniel is standing on her left and he is now wearing a black dress jacket with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, black dress pants and black dress shoes...dress as a member of Hotel Moscow.

" _Ah...Mr. Rorke...nice to see you and the nun of the Rip-Off Church here."_

" _Same with you, Miss Balalaika." Said Aaron._

Eda noticed that Nathaniel is staring directly at her and Aaron which did scares her a bit. She was a bit more terrified by the looks of Nathaniel.

"You two are here because of interesting things that I got from my informants...I want the two of you to explain yourself."

Aaron could already reads Balalaika that she knows that he was CIA and most likely knows that Eda is CIA too. Aaron turns to Eda who is looking at him and gave Aaron a nod for letting him confess of who Aaron and Eda are. Aaron turns back to Balalaika, gave out a deep sigh and explain himself to her.

" _Miss Balalaika...I'm not working for the CIA anymore. I left the agency is because that they were using me as a weapon. I found out their corruption when I was in Moscow and the only person I can trust is Eda because she didn't sign up to do corruption for the agency...if you're are still thinking that I want to go back and work for them again...trust me I'm not because I trying to get away from them and actually have a normal life..."_

" _And the agency have nothing on you nor the rest of Hotel Moscow." Eda added._

Balalaika stares into both of Aaron and Eda's eyes. She can see that the two aren't lying which she then burst out a humorous laugh. Aaron and Eda look at each. Eda was bit of confused but Aaron just gave out a shoulder strug.

" _You two look so cute. You Aaron is so serious while your nun friend looks like a scared child...but I trust you..."_

With that said, it Eda that Balalaika trust them...for Aaron he was still relieved that he was right that Balalaika wouldn't try to kill him nor Eda since she already know who they are.

" _Y-You do?" Eda asked._

" _Of course," Balalaika stands up from her chair and walk towards to Aaron and Eda, "When I got information of the two of you, it quite simple that the two of you are traitors to your own government. You goes rogue and your nun friend being your double agent to make sure that they haven't found you. I'm also glad that you have been honest with me. But my threat still stands...if you even try to start trouble against me...there will be consequences."_

It then gave Eda the chills but still trying to keep her cool like Aaron.

" _Yes Miss Balalaika." Aaron replied with a nod._

The Aaron and Eda were now free to leave as the two were being escorted out of the Hotel Moscow's building. After Aaron and Eda left Balalaika's office, Balalaika gave out a smile knowing that there's won't be any trouble from Eda and Aaron and knowing that she can trust them...mostly from Aaron.

While walking through the halls,

" _She's right. You are scared shitless back in there." Said Aaron with a smirk on his face._

" _Fuck you." Eda replied giving Aaron the middle finger._

 **End of Season 1 of Black Lagoon: Life of a Rogue**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. So sorry for the long wait to do this. Been very busy. So sorry for the bad grammar and the errors in this chapter. Also I want to thank DarkMaster1117 for helping me and I hope you guys like his OC because I think his is cool as well and that he's paired up with Balalaika. Also this the end of Season 1 of the Life of a Rogue series and next up is Season 2: Second Barrage meaning Vampire Twins, Circus Freaks hunting Jane, Yakuza and Aaron sees his family again. I hope you all enjoying the story so far. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	14. Prologue-Act 2: The Second Barrage

_Roanapur...a place of crime and corruption...the four rulers are the Italian Mob...the Colombian Cartel…the Triad...and Hotel Moscow. They don't accept outsiders unless you're a criminal with great skills, can do good jobs for them and not try anything stupid. I've arrived to Roanapur in April 6, 1993 with the help of my friend, Edith Blackwater who is still working for the Agency but still helping me trying to keep them away from me. Thankfully I manage to not get myself killed here when Hotel Moscow picked me up. I was surprised that they noticed that I set foot here...and even found out that I was CIA. Now I find myself in a hired help group known as 'Lagoon Company'. There Dutch the leader, Benny, the mechanic, Revy a gunslinger who is always undiplomatic and ill tempered and Rock a businessman who I highly doubt that someone like him belongs in Roanapur...but the good thing is that he's very helpful. When I first arrived here, I saw these Slip Knots on the bridges...I kind of understand what they mean…'One you set foot on Roanapur, you better be prepared for the shit that happens there.' I've been living around with drug dealers, rapists and killers and even had to deal with them when they want to pick a fight with me and my crew...I also wonder how my crew would react if they found out what I was...a rogue CIA Black Ops Agent among them...they'll probably think I'm still working for the agency and think I'm spying on them or try to take them out...they'll probably come after Eda too since she's still in the Agency as a undercover agent. But that's not what I fear of...I fear that the Agency would find me...if they do...they'll probably come after my family in Venezuela...especially the love of my life, Rosarita Cisneros who was a FARC Terrorist operating in Cuba. Now...I have a daughter...which makes me very desperate for me to come back home. I still kept the guilt that I had to leave my family...but it's the only way to keep them safe and away from the Agency's sight. I just wished that I leave out of this hell-hole...but honestly...the shit that I'd done for the Agency...I think I belong in Roanapur._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. We are now in Season 2 of my version of Black Lagoon which means Vampire Twins, the Yakuza, relationship with Rock and Revy, relationship with Balalaika and Nathaniel and the relationship with Aaron and Roberta. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and please forgive me for the mistakes I made. First Chapter of Season 2 will be out soon. PEACE.**


	15. The Vampire Twins Comen

" _Mă întreb dacă au fost tratați vreodată cu acest miros._ _ **(I wonder if they were ever treated to this scent.)"**_

" _Mirosul vieții care curge din corp._ _**(The smell of life flowing out from the body.)"**_

" _Mirosul de rugina si sare de mare._ _ **(The scent of rust and sea salt.)"**_

" _Mirosul ultimei respirații a unui bărbat._ **_(The smell of a man's last breath.)"_**

" _E adevarat. Suntem foarte norocoși, sora mai mare._ _**(It's true. We're very fortunate, elder sister.)"**_

" _Mă întreb cât de mult timp oamenii din acest oraș încep să se miște._ _ **(I wonder how long before the people of this city start to move.)**_

" _Aceasta este a opta noastră. Cred că am ucis câțiva pe care nu am plănuit să ucidem. Toată lumea va veni să încerce să ne omoare acum. Chiar nu pot să aștept, sora mai mare._ _**(This is our eighth. I guess we did kill a few we didn't plan on killing. Everyone will be coming to try and kill us now. I really can't wait, elder sister.)"**_

" _Da, frățioare. Nici eu nu pot să aștept._ _ **(Yes, little brother. I can't wait either.)"**_

Two small figures in shadows in the room, filled with dozens of dead men in suits, filling with bloods, bullets and body parts, they just stared at them, then chuckles very sinister.

* * *

September 19, 1993…it is now a raining night in Roanapur...though this is a land of crime...but things have gotten bad for some reason. Rock and Revy are at the Lagoon Company office relaxing until the phone started ringing and Rock walks over to the phone and answered.

" _Hello, Lagoon Company...Oh, hi, Mr. Boris...What?...Okay... so the meeting is cancelled...oh alright then."_ Rock hang up the phone.

" _What's up, Rock?" Dutch asked._

" _Looks like the meeting's been cancelled." Rock answered. "He didn't say why, but I guess something must've come up."_

Revy and Dutch then have a thought why Hotel Moscow had to cancel the meeting.

" _Dutch...you think it's that?"_

" _Probably." Dutch answered. "And I'm pretty sure that won't end well."_

" _What are you talking about?" Questioned Rock._

" _What the fuck...you seriously haven't heard anything about this?!" Asked Revy._

" _No, I-"_

" _There's been a bunch of murders."_

" _Not to sound callous, but homicides aren't unusual in this city."_

" _Yeah, I know murder isn't exactly front page news. But when they're targeting Hotel Moscow, that's a different story."_

With that said, it surprised Rock. Someone's attacking Hotel Moscow?

" _They found five corpses, all with ties to the Russians, and that's just in the last month." Revy said as she reading her magazine while laying down on the couch._

" _Revy, that information is out of date. There's six now." Dutch added._

" _In any case, it means some asshole's tryin' to pour gas on an open flame. And you can be sure that in this city where the balance of power walks a tightrope on its fuckin' hands, we'll all be knee-deep in blood before this ends."_

* * *

The four mob branches of Roanapur got together in a secret hideout. Abrego of the Colombian Cartel with two of his men behind him, Verrocchio of the Italian Mob with two of his men behind him, Mr. Chang of the Triad with two of his men behind him and Balalaika of Hotel Moscow and standing behind her are Boris and Nathaniel.

" _Another one's been killed. An accountant this time." Said Balalaika. "Are we in Beirut? Mogadishu, perhaps?"_

" _That's enough already." Said Mr Chang. "Do I need you to remind you why we decided to meet here today? This is an era of coexistence. And I'd like to preserve this equilibrium we've managed to reach through all the bloodshed and bullets. Miss Balalaika."_

" _Is that so, Mr. Chang? Maybe you can refresh my memory. When did I say I wanted coexistence?"_

" _Again with that mouth of your, huh?" Said Verrocchio. "A fuckin' peasant Ivan bitch who thinks her shit don't stink. Priceless. Go back to digging your potatoes."_

With that said, it made Borris glares at Verrocchio since the insult was towards Russians.

" _Well I guess we can't all be Italian, right?" Said Balalaika. "Which reminds me, I heard that guido guys tend to smell like a pig's. Is that true?"_

" _Fuckin' bitch."_

Verrocchio then turns to Balalaika's second man, Nathaniel.

" _What about that freak standing behind ya? I never seen him around Roanapur before. Maybe he's the cause of this shit. Ain't that right?"_

Nathaniel didn't respond nor show any emotion towards Verrocchio which angers him and starts to demand Nathaniel to answer.

" _Hey I'm talking to you! Are you responsible for this?!"_

" _You should rethink about harassing him." Said Balalaika defending Nathaniel._

Verrocchio ignore her words and came up to Nathaniel. He raise his fist and was about to connect to Nathaniel's cheek, however, he evade the attack and hit him in the stomach. Verrocchio was fallen to the ground, both men of his pulled out their weapons and pointed at Nathaniel, Balalaika and Boris as the three did the same thing to them and and Balalaika has her gun pointing at the italian mafia boss.

" _Verrocchio, you should really watch yourself, or otherwise if we didn't have this little meeting, you would be in Hell, right about now." Said Balalaika as she glare at the Italian leader._

A gunshot was heard, both Verrocchio and Balalaika turned to see Mr. Chang was holding a smoking Beretta M76 at the air.

" _Okay, I think that's enough!" Said Mr Chang. "Or have you forgotten why we're all here? All of us hold grudges against each other over one thing or another, right? However, it's also in all of our own best interest to cooperate at this time. If you've got business to discuss, then I'm all ears. But you can feed your personal honor to the dogs. That's just something you accept in our line of work. Miss Balalaika. This may be news to you, but some of my men were hit as well. A member of the 14K and a directly affiliated executive. In the whorehouse on Rachiada Street. They were killed the same way yours were."_

After that, everyone starts to put their weapons away, while Varricchio wiping off the blood from his mouth with a handkerchief. And now wondering what's going on...especially Balalaika who was getting furious about it.

" _What's going on, Chang?" Balalaika questioned. "Someone here's trying to shift the balance of power!"_

Balalaika then turns to the Colombia Cartel Leader Abrego and starts to question him.

" _Abrego! Look at me!"_

" _H-Hey, what the fuck?! I have nothing' to do with this shit!" Abrego defended. "You and me, we had some issues between us in the past, but I thought we worked all that out!"_

" _Okay, fine then. So, do us all the favor and ask Verrocchio who did this."_

" _That's bullshit, you know it, Fry Face." Verrocchio defended. "It so happens we lost one of our recruiters as well."_

" _So what does that make, nine bodies?"_

" _Listen. No one from this city would pull somethin' like this. It's probably some drifter; someone who doesn't know how things work around here."_

" _All right, if we're gonna agree that these killings are the work of some outsider, we can start working together to hunt down whoever's responsible. Also we'll make a declaration. We don't need our people killing each other out there. Any objections?"_

" _I don't like this. It's a goddamned farce." Balalaika quickly to object._

" _Balalaika, I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you. I doubt it's in your best interest to rip this entire city apart."_

" _Is this a social gathering, Mr. Chang?"_

After Boris puts Balalaika's military jacket on her, she and her men begins to leave.

" _Are we going to play a hand of gin rummy next? Let me be absolutely clear about this. The reason we came here today was to make our position known. Hotel Moscow will not tolerate people who obstruct our operations. Whoever dares to try, will be destroyed, denounced, then we'll kill his family, his friends. Even the pet dog, if we feel it's necessary." Balalaika leaves, Boris and Nathaniel followed. Leaving Mr. Chang, Abrego and Verrocchio by themselves._

" _That went well." Mr. Chang mutters sarcastically._

As Balalaika and her men are now in their cars and are driving back to their headquarters. Balalaika could see that there's something wrong with her new hitman, Nathaniel as he was feeling a bit bothered and was worried about him seeing how that Italian mob leader, Verrocchio treated him thinking that he's behind the killing spree which is not true.

" _Nathaniel." Balalaika calls which grabs Nathaniel's attention. "You seems bothered. Is it what that piece of shit Verrocchio said to you? I already know you're not responsible for the deaths."_

" _It's not the first time of being accused." Nathaniel answered. "Not to worry, Miss Balalaika, I'll be fine."_

* * *

At the Yellow Flag Bar, Rock and Revy are at the bar counter. Rock already starting to noticed that everyone in the bar are packing heat and even have their guns out.

" _Everyone in here is carrying a gun of some kind." Rock comments. "It's like we're in a parallel universe where everyone's Clint Eastwood."_

" _Why wouldn't they be? Right now there's a fuckin' headcase out there who thinks he's some kind of punisher."_

" _Punisher? One who gives punishment. But punishment for what, exactly?"_

" _Who knows. These days, Roanapur is like popcorn. It's just simmering on heat right now, ready to pop at any minute."_

" _Have you heard, Revy? Apparently, there's a bounty." Said Bao._

" _How much?" Questioned Revy which made her very interested._

" _Fifty grand. And that's not Thai Baht, either. It's in U.S. Dollars."_

" _Fuck. They're really serious about this, huh? What're we waiting for?"_

" _Well, do you have any leads?"_

" _No but if it's an outsider, it shouldn't be that hard to find."_

" _It's true. An outsider would be easy to spot. The city's not that big, after all. At least that was the case with the Lovelace maid."_

" _But no one seems to have a clue where this outsider is, which means someone's providing a hideout. We just don't know who it is yet. And that's what's got everyone on edge."_

" _Well, I really don't give a rat's ass what happens as long as my place don't get shot up again." Said Bao, while cleaning empty mug with a cloth._

" _You worry too much, Bao. You know, this is a neutral district. No one's gonna start anything here."_

As she and Rock are having drinks, they didn't' notice the double-doors were opened, it revealed to be Eda, not wearing her nun outfit but wearing a pair of pink-tinted sunglasses, miniskirt and a tight tank top that said in logo ' **Just do it'** with a middle finger above the sign. Eda then walks over to Rock and Revy and spoke to them.

" _Well, if it isn't Two-Hands. My, you're drinking the cheap shit again, are you? Business ain't so good lately?"_

" _Eda! What the fuck?!" Questioned Revy._

" _Who's she?" Rock asked as he trying to figure out who the blonde is but then got a good look at her and knew who she is. "Th-That sister from the Rip Off Church!"_

" _Well, well. I see you brought Romeo with you. Hi there! How you been? Why don't you ditch this wild boar and come drink with the real woman, baby?" Eda said in seductive way as she crosses her legs in a sexy way. Making Rock blush while Revy in the other hand, jealous._

" _I know your night's not complete 'til you're getting banged by a stranger. Fuck off!" Said Revy angry._

" _Ooh, scary. Hear that, Romeo? You never know when she's on the rag. She's pretty irregular."_

With that comment, Revy's blood starts to boil as she was about to attack the nun.

" _You asked for it, bitch! Let's step outside, you and me!"_

" _Don't get your panties in a twist, Two-Hands. I didn't come here to pick a fight with you. I've got a story that might interest you. One that might be worth some money."_

" _You're talking about this bounty, right?" Bao guessed._

" _You heard?"_

" _Actually, Revy and I were just talking about that. I doubt there's anyone left in the city who doesn't know 'bout it."_

" _Hah, well, that sucks. But at least I don't have to waste time explaining it. So what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get it. Some of the eager ones have already started, you know? It goes without saying the mafia are gonna be involved, but there are freelancers coming too. From what I hear, the Yun brothers, Big One Emilio, Ronny CK."_

It's now came to a shock that their a lot of known freelancers are coming to Roanapur to collect the bounty.

" _Fuck me. It's like assassin Olympics." Said Bao._

" _Yeah, and that's not all." Said Eda as she continues. "Green Tooth Johnny, for example. What a joke that guy is. I mean, he actually came and ordered an elephant gun from us. Heh. I dunno what the hell he was thinking."_

" _Someone must've told him he's up against a dinosaur or somethin'." Said Revy. "If he uses that, he'll be scraping this guy off the fuckin' ceiling."_

" _Better get our asses in gear if we want a chance at that money. Fifty grand is too much to ignore."_

" _Yeah, no shit. So haven't you got any other information, Eda?"_

" _There's one thing I just heard."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Early this morning, the Caribbean Bar on Buran Street was completely destroyed. And I hear that Hotel Moscow is ready for war. I guess a collector of theirs was killed, so Fry Face is pissed."_

* * *

At Aaron's apartment, he got out of the shower and wiping the water with a towel. He then stop and look over to the TV where he hears about the news still talking about murders that's happening in Roanapur which involves the four branches of Roanapur. He then gives out a sigh and had to turn off the TV when the news were showing the horrific scenes of the bodies. Aaron walks over to his bed and picks up his photo of Roberta and their infant daughter, Rose. Aaron smile as he can't wait to see them but have thoughts about how to when he's still trying to stay off the grid...being away from everything and want to be a family. Aaron sighed deeply to think about his plan when he return to Venezuela but decide to sleep on it as he lay on the bed and was trying to relax since there's nothing for Lagoon Company to do but before he can closes his eyes, he heard his phone was ringing, he groans but answered it anyway.

" _Yes?"_

" _Mr. Rorke." Balalaika answered which makes Aaron shot up from the bed, waiting to hear Balalaika reply._

" _Oh, Miss Balalaika how can I help you?"_

* * *

Later at the bar which is now a crime scene, Aaron is inside and is looking around the crime scene like he's a detective. As he looks around the scene, he can feel the evil that happened here which does scares him. After a while, Balalaika arrive with Nathaniel and Boris to the scene.

" _Mr. Rorke."_

Aaron snaps out of it as he turns around to a familiar voice that calls his name from behind and noticed that it is Balalaika.

" _Miss Balalaika." Aaron greeted._

" _Thank you for coming here." Said Balalaika._

" _Thank you for allowing me to help."_

" _Is there anything you can tell me?"_

Aaron starts to feel like it best that he doesn't need to tell Balalaika about what happened which may bring her to more pain.

" _You're not going to like what I'm gonna tell you."_

" _Mr. Rorke…" Balalaika called Aaron out demanding him to tell her what happened._

Aaron then begins to give out a sigh and explain the details of what happened.

" _By the looks of it...this was planned. They waited for your men to get here. After the bartender paid your two men, they started to attack…"_

Aaron thens turns to the body chalk line of one of Balalaika's fallens, Sakharov and then continues.

" _He tries to draw his makarov but it was too late...while wounded on the ground and tried to fight back, the attacker finished him off…"_

Aaron then turns around and points to the other body chalk line outside of the bar and continues explaining.

" _Before he died, Sakharov most likely told Menshov to make a run for it to call for you...but the other attacker stopped him by tearing his legs to shreds using a light machine gun...used the same gun to mascurre those poor people."_

When Aaron explain what happened, Balalaika could imagine every description in her head. Aaron can see it in her eyes...knowing how painful this is to her...especially since these deaths are her men that she served with in the Soviet Red Army.

" _And there's something else that you need to know." Said Aaron._

" _What is it?" Balalaika asked._

" _Well...these does look like a work of two smaller people...and I have a feeling that this is a work of children…"_

All eyes are on Aaron as Balalaika, Boris and Nathaniel were surprised to hear that this is a work of two children.

" _Are you sure?" Balalaika asked._

" _I'm sure." Said Aaron. "The tracks are small and by the way this is planned is a bit sloppy. Plus when I saw the blood trial of where Menshov was being taken, it's looks like one of the attackers were having a difficult time carrying him to a car...it's a surprised that these children could drive. Anything you heard differently from Chief Watsup?"_

"He wasn't completely wrong as he too believe that this is a work of two children who addressed themselves as... _Fratele Meu_ and _Sora Mea_.

With that said, Aaron then starts to remember those two names and start to piece the murder scene together as it kind of make all sense to him.

" _Vampire…" Aaron commented._

Nathaniel, Boris and Balalaika gives Aaron a questionable look on their faces.

" _What?" Balalaika asked._

" _Fratele Meu means_ _ **my brother**_ _and Sora Mea means_ _ **my sister**_ _." Aaron explains. "It's Romanian. Where Dragula the vampire lives...and now I figure out who they might be."_

" _Who?"_

" _ **Hänsel and Gretel, The**_ _**Vampire Twins**_ _. When I was in Europe, I heard stories about these children who call each other Fratele Meu and Sora Mea...never encounter them because I was on the run but did manage to rescue kids who were being turned into like_

" _Like them? You mean there are more like_ _ **Hänsel and Gretel**_ _?"_

" _Not originally because the kids I rescue were not Romanian but scum bags from different mobs wanted enjoyed and want to make videos like those sick pedophiliac snuff films that the Romanian mob made which had_ _ **Hänsel and Gretel**_ _in it to kill other children or get brutally raped. They're most likely serial killers or killers-for-hire but most likely kill their clients after killing their targets."_

There was then silence after Aaron finished. Balalaika then gives out a sigh and then starts to walk away along with Nathaniel and Boris.

" _Thank you for the help, Mr. Rorke."_

As Balalaika walks off out of the bar, Aaron knew what this means for Balalaika. He has given Balalaika information about her enemy and knows how this will end which does worries him. As Balalaika, Boris and Nathaniel are now in their car driving back to their hideout. Boris and Nathaniel could see how upsetting this is to Balalaika by the look of her eyes.

" _Это моя ошибка._ _ **(This is my mistake.)**_ " _Said Balalaika in Russian. "Я просто не учитывал этот тип угрозы. Я думал, что если я отправлю их в двухместные камеры, они будут в безопасности._ _ **(I simply didn't account for this type of threat. I thought if I sent them out in two-man cells, they'd be safe.)**_ "

" _Сахаров и Меньшов были совершенно ослеплены этим._ _ **(Sakharov and Menshov were completely blind-sighted by this.)**_ " _Said Boris in Russian. "Никто не думал, что убийцы были детьми._ _ **(No one thought the assassins were children.)**_ "

" _Помните Панджшир. Половина врагов, с которыми мы сражались, были детьми. Я слышал, что даже души могут накапливать жир. Полагаю, это и для нас._ _ **(Remember Panjshir, though. Half the enemies we fought were children. I've heard that even souls can accumulate fat. I suppose that goes for us as well.)**_ "

" _Вы абсолютно правы, Kapitän. Пусть это будет для нас уроком._

 _ **(You are absolutely right, Captain. Let this be a lesson for us.)**_ "

" _Товарищ сержант, я не могу допустить, чтобы наши силы были ослаблены. Соберите следственную группу из-за пределов нашей организации - людей, которых мы можем_ _ **(Comrade Sergeant, I cannot allow our forces to be weakened any further. Assemble an investigative team from outside our organization - people we can afford to lose.)**_ "

" _Правильно.)_ _ **(Right.)**_ "

" _То, что теперь составляет восемь солдат, мы должны были положить в землю, товарищ. Я никогда не привык к этому, независимо от того, сколько они умирают._ _ **(That now makes eight soldiers we had to put in the ground, Comrade. I never get used to it no matter how many die.)**_ "

" _С того дня, как мы приняли нашу клятву, мы все были готовы умереть в битве. Как и любой из нас, Сахаров знал связанные с этим риски._ _ **(Since the day we took our oath, we've all been prepared to die in battle. Like any of us, Sakharov knew the risks involved.)**_ "

" _Я не позволю им снова убить, сержант. И у меня будут эти братья платить за жизнь товарища Сахарова своей кровью. Я не успокоюсь, пока они не умрут._ _ **(I won't let them kill again, Sergeant. And I will have those brats pay for Comrade Sakharov's life with their blood. I won't rest until they're dead.)**_ "

Nathaniel was staring at Balalaika as he knows that she's very serious that she wants those children dead and then he looks away showing no emotion as usual but deep inside he was feeling a bit bother about something and unsure about explaining it to Balalaika.

* * *

 _Mama ma ucis_ _**(My mother has killed me)**_

 _Tatăl meu mă mănâncă_ _ **(My father's eating me)**_

 _Frații și surorile mele stau sub masă_ _**(My brothers and sisters sit under the table)**_

 _Ridică-mi oasele și le îngropă_ _ **(Pickin' up my bones, and they bury them)**_

 _Sub frig_ _**(Under the cold)**_

The singing echos across the halls of an apartment building. Everything is dark and a bit dead as it was like there's only two people in the building which there are. Suddenly, Three Italian American men comes into a room which stuns them of what they're seeing. In the room are two twin Romanian children with silver hair and pale blue eyes and are wearing all white clothing. The boy has short hair and the girl has long hair. What shocking the three men are that the twins are next to a dead body in a chair who is most likely one of Balalaika's men, Menshov who seems he was tortured to death and by the look on the three men it disgusted them.

 _"Holy shit what the fuck you two are doing" said one of the men._

 _"Changing." Answered the sister twin. "You see we can't wear our own clothes anymore the blood got on them and now dry like glue so we needed new clothes it's fine you should try it every time. We nil a hammer in his head he twitches like a fish he still moves even though he's not breathing anymore I think it's called spinal reflexes."_

 _"Do you have any fucking idea how mad the boss is right now?! I only wanted dissected that Ivan bitch ever said anything about kidnapping her associates turning them into science experiment, now here's what you gonna do your gonna finish the job and get the hell out the city cause I fucking had it babysitting the two of you!"_

The three men then starts leaving the room leaving the twins alone as they're sitting in the blood of Menshov.

" _Sora mai mare, Mă întrebam…_ _ **(My sister, I was wondering…)**_ "

" _Ce este?_ _ **(What is it?)**_ " _Asked the twin sister as she stood up with her hands behind of back and gives out a smile._

" _Ce ar trebui sa facem?_ _ **(What should we do?)**_ "

" _Știu ce vreau să fac. Nu am mai încercat niciodată cu Russain, nu-i așa?_ _ **(I know what I wanna do. We've never tried with an Ivan before, have we?)**_ "

" _Nu, nu asta, sora mai mare. Adică tipii ăștia._ _ **(No, not that, sora mai mare. I mean those guys.)**_ "

" _Oh. Ar trebui să reușim să scăpăm de ei în cele din urmă. Urăsc să fiu certat și să fiu lovit fără motiv. Mă face să vreau să plâng. Nu ești de acord, frații mai mic?_ _ **(Oh. We should be able to get rid of them eventually. I hate being scolded and being hit for no reason. It makes me wanna cry. Don't you agree, fratele mai mic?)**_ "

The twin boy turns to his twin sister and starts to smile back and then the two started laughing.


	16. Bloodsport Fairytale

" _Sunteți gata, sora mai mare?_ _ **(Are you ready, elder sister?)**_ " _Asked the twin brother, Hänsel_

" _Da. Nu ne mai întoarcem aici. Deci, indiferent de ce ne trebuie, ar trebui să luăm cu noi, bine?_ _ **(Yes. We won't be coming back here again. So whatever we need, we should take with us, okay?)**_ " _Said the twin sister, Gretel._

" _Știu asta, sora mea._ _ **(I know that, my sister.)**_ "

" _Nu uitați biletele și pașapoartele noastre._ _ **(Don't forget our tickets and passports.)**_ "

" _Eu nu fac niciodată asta. Fără acestea, nu putem merge nicăieri. Nu ne vor lăsa prin granițe._ _ **(I never do that. Without those, we can't go anywhere. They won't let us through any borders.)**_ "

" _Să fim pe drum, frații mai mic._ _ **(Let us be on our way, fratele mai mic.)**_ "

" _Intr-adevar._ _ **(Indeed.)**_ "

The twins starts to leave their apartment with their belonging as they are about to start their enjoyment of massacring again.

* * *

Somewhere in Roanapur, Nathaniel is in walking down streets alone. Most likely trying to get some information on the killers who has been murdering his fellow comrades from Hotel Moscow. Nathaniel was looking down to avoid any eye contact but knows where to go as usual. He suddenly stops as he felt being stalked. He turns around and noticed two Caucasian men standing there glaring at Nathaniel. Nathaniel were quite familiar of who those two are. The two men pulled their pistols out and Nathaniel pulls out his knife. Later back at Hotel Moscow building where Balalaika is back into her office with Boris. Suddenly entering the room all bloody on his suit and face is Nathaniel after he knocked on the door and Balalaika invited him in. Balalaika and Boris were surprised to see him like that. After Nathaniel came up to Balalaika's desk, he reached down into the bag and pulls out a bloody severed head by the hair. The head is one of the men who Nathaniel encountered and Balalaika and Boris realized who that person is as they seen him before. He was working for the Italian mob operating Roanapur and the leader is Verrocchio.

" _I believe we now know who hired the twins." Boris stated._

" _I believe so." Balalaika replied. "Good work, Nathaniel."_

Nathaniel gives a nod and then placed the head back into the back. While doing that, Balalaika sees something wrong which surprised her that Nathaniel haven't realize it.

" _Your ear."_

Nathaniel gives out a confuse look at Balalaika for what she meant by that.

" _My-"_

Before Nathaniel could finish his sentence, he lifts his hand to his right ear and felt a pitch on his ear and noticed that he's bleeding...but also noticed that a haft of his was cut off...most likely happened when he was fighting the two italian mobsters and one of them fired a bullet the shot haft of his ear off. Balalaika stood up, came up to Nathaniel and takes a look at Nathaniel's wound.

" _Our medic will aid your wound."_

" _I'll be fine." Said Nathaniel calmly. "I've been hurt before."_

" _Nathaniel...that's an order."_

Without trying to talk back, Nathaniel gives a nod and walks away making his way to the medic. Deep down, Balalaika was feeling worried about Nathaniel.

" _Kapitan?" Boris called._

Balalaika snaps out of it as she walks back to her table.

" _Now we know who hired the brats." Said Balalaika as she stops and glares at the severed heads in the bag. "It think it's time that we make a call to Mr. Chang."_

* * *

As it is now raining, somewhere at the shipping yard of Roanapur Mr Chang and Balalaika came together along with a couple of their men who stayed in their cars unless things goes south. Balalaika and Chang have their backs on a shipping container and Balalaika decided to take a smoke.

" _I take it you've already swept this area clean?" Balalaika questioned._

" _This is all very secretive." Chang replied. "If you wanted to go on a date, you should've just asked me."_

" _Well, you can't exactly go for dinner and a movie when you've got the smell of blood on you."_

 _Balalaika then starts to get to the point as she looks over to Chang._

" _Chang, we know who's behind this now."_

" _I see." Said Chang as he was surprised that Balalaika found out who is targeting the Branches of Roanapur. "That's an intriguing subject. How'd you end up finding out?"_

" _As a matter of fact, two Italian men ended up dead when trying to kill one of my men."_

" _Jeez…should have known that the Italians would be behind all this."_

" _I even found information about the two little brats who're causing all this trouble. Romanian twins who were orphans after Ceaușescu was overthrown and were forced into Eastern European kiddie porn made for pedophiles and perverts...Hansel and Gretel. That's what the little brats were called in the video. Turned into toys for child molesters. They usually end up as pig food."_

" _I'm guessing that's what these brats were destined for. So, how did they escape it?"_

" _For added entertainment, the perverts were filming the stuff that made these kids take part in the killings. They were required to kill other children; kids who were more or less in the same situation as them. In order to stay alive, these kids desperately learned methods of killing their victims that would please their twisted audience. Kill or be killed. At some point, they must've just accepted it. Their innocence long forgotten, they descended into the world of shadows."_

" _Heh. Like a couple of stunt dogs in the movies, huh? That's one dark fairy tale. But somehow fitting for our world, wouldn't you say?"_

Chang then takes his sunglasses off revealing his brown eyes as he looks down to the ground and continues to speak.

" _You know, sometimes I feel I'm just wading through a giant sea of shit. Ah, well, morality and justice have never really suited me. Words like that are surprisingly similar to the stuff that comes outta your ass. I have about as much sympathy for those kids as I do for the people who peach world peace while they're dropping bombs on their neighbors."_

" _I'm just telling you what I know, Chang." Said Balalaika. "I don't think there's any need for justice. All we really need is profit and trust. I think we're long overdue for a little housecleaning in this city."_

" _I definitely wouldn't miss those tiresome meetings. Does this mean you're planning to start another war?"_

" _Personally, I prefer the term 'controlled conflict'. And no one can say we don't have good reason."_

" _So, you're telling me this is a just war? And since when does that kind of thing matter to you?"_

" _If it provides an excuse, then it matters. Though I could care less whether it's just or not."_

" _Hmm…"_

" _Join us or forget about it. It's up to you."_

After deciding to figure out what to do, Chang gives his answers after putting his sunglasses back on.

" _Yeah, what the hell. It's not like I need to consult Hong Kong on this. In the end, there's only one thing you can trust in this world, and that's brute force."_

" _Does this mean we'll get to see you with a gun in hand again? I'm looking forward to it, Baby." Balalaika questioned._

" _I don't dislike getting in the game once in a while, but in my position, it's not that simple. It's a real drag."_

Chang then starts to walk off to his car to meet up with two his Triad buddies who were waiting Chang as they're relaxing.

" _Oh, and one other thing... You can stop calling me 'Baby'. I won't lie, I hate that nickname."_

Chang got into the car and drove away from the shipping yard leaving Balalaika and her men alone.

* * *

In a hideout that belongs to the Italian American Mob, they are gathered around in Verrocchio's office where he finished beating up one of his lieutenants after receiving news that two of his members are killed which means Hotel Moscow knows about his plot to take over Roanapur alone.

" _GODDAMMIT!" Verrocchio yelled. "ALL THOSE BRATS HAD TO DO IS GET RID OF THAT IVAN BITCH! SO WHY THE FUCK AM I UP TO MY NECK IN DEAD BODIES?!"_

 _Verrocchio then turns to his men who are scared of him after they witnessed him beating the living crap out of their own._

" _All you useless bastards better listen up! Unless I do something about it now, what happens to me at the next meeting of the families?! Take a guess! Damn it!"_

" _Um...boss…" Questioned one of the mobsters_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _T-The Twins…"_

Verrocchio and the other mobsters gives out a confused look on what the man was talking about until they turns to the door behind them and sees the twins inside of the office room by the door which put fear in the Italian American Mob.

" _H-Hey...I-I thought I told you to never come here!" Yelled Verrocchio as he stuttered in fear. "Wh-wh-wh-what... what the hell are you doing?!"_

The twins give out their evil smirk on their faces which Verrocchio and h

" _The two of us talked it over and made a decision._

" _You did, did ya…" Verrocchio replied._

" _Yes." Said Hansel. "We'll have borscht for our main course. But, we're gonna start with the macaroni, okay?"_

After Hansel insulted Verrocchio and he and Gretel laugh about, Verrocchio blood starts to boil which his fear starts to change into anger.

" _Now... Now you've done it, you damn brats!" Said Verrocchio._

" _I think our macaroni just boiled over." Said Gretel as she continues to insult._

" _Fuckin' bastards! It's time for you to die!"_

The Italian mob starts to pull out their guns and point the barrels at the twins which they showed no expression but kept the evil smiles on their faces as they're about to commit another bloody massacre.

Outside of the hideout building are Mr. Chang and his Triad as they're about to takedown Verrocchio and his men. One of the Triad members came up to Chang and informed him about the situation.

" _张先生，我们现在已将建筑完全包围。我们已准备好接受您的订单_ _。_ _ **(Mr. Chang,**_

 _ **we now have the building completely surrounded. We're ready to move in on your**_

 _ **order.)**_ "

Chang then

just look up as he felt something that going to happen but show no expression.

" _周_ _..._ _如果我是你，我_ _现在就会躲开_ _。_ _ **(Cho...If I were you, I would duck right about**_

 _ **now.)**_ "

Cho gives out a questionable look but then suddenly gunfire starts to break loose and then a body flew out of the window. The men had to take cover except for Chang who didn't care. The body then lands on top of Chang's car which was behind him.

" _Looks like this job just turned into a hunt." Said Chang to English but then spoke in Chinese to his men. "_ _莫斯科酒店就行了。他_ _们会因为这个而欠我的_ _。_ _ **(Get Hotel Moscow on the line. They're gonna owe me for this one.)**_ "

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. Sorry for taking so long to do this. Been very busy with my other stories and sorry for that I didn't make this chapter like the episode but will be completed on the next chapter which will be connected to Swan Song at Dawn. I want to thank DarkMaster1117 for helping with me on this as well. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


End file.
